Persephone-Daryl Dixon's Dogs
by Lizziekat15
Summary: I saw an interview with Norman Reedus in which he discussed his interest in Daryl getting a dog as a companion, which had been nixed-for now at least. I thought the idea had potential. And I picked the breed specifically because of their reputation-due to lack of knowledge about the breed. I have many friends with Pits as pets, and they really are one of the sweeter breeds.
1. Chapter 1

Persephone-Daryl Dixon's Dogs

One day while out with Aaron, Daryl finds a Pit bull female downed and being savaged by walkers. He quickly dispatches the dog to relieve her suffering. After taking care of the walkers, he steps over to the dog and takes a closer look.

"This bitch had a litter not that long ago," he muttered to Aaron, "see there, she's still nursing." Aaron frowned and looked around.

"Do you think the walkers got them too?" he asked, still glancing around.

"Only one way to find out," Daryl grunted. He immediately set about looking for some sign of where the bitch had left the pups. A half hour later, they found the litter in an area where some heavy branches had fallen and made a semi covered enclosure. Daryl heard the moaning of some walkers and found two lunging around the enclosure. After killing the walkers, he listened carefully and heard a soft whimpering of pups. He reached down into the enclosure and carefully felt around, slowly pulling out four small pups. They looked to be about four weeks old, eyes opened but still clumsy in their movements. He knew this had saved them-if they'd been older they'd have been running and playing out in the open and the walkers would have gotten them.

Daryl scooped them up and began carrying them toward where they'd parked his bike and Aaron's car. At Aaron's look, Daryl grunted and growled, "What? Cain't leave 'em here to get eat by walkers. Without their momma they'll starve ta death."

Aaron frowned. "Aren't those some kind of dangerous breed? What are they?"

Daryl snorted in disgust. "These're Pits. And no they ain't dangerous. They're the best guard dogs ya can have cuz they're easy to train and loyal as hell."

Aaron, stopped. "Aren't those the dogs that were always attacking people? And used in those underground fighting clubs?"

Again, Daryl snorted in disgust. "Hell, these dogs are not naturally vicious. Folks bred 'em and trained 'em for fighting for sport. Used to watch a show 'bout how they rescued the dogs and retrained 'em as service dogs and therapy dogs. They're one of the best breeds around. Just gotta bad rep cuz of assholes fighting 'em." He spat on the ground.

Aaron nodded thoughtfully. He could see how Daryl might sympathize with the dogs. He too had been trained by life to be surly, vicious even and good at fighting. If a dog like that could be retrained, maybe in time so could Daryl. With some kindness and patience, maybe Daryl would feel more a part of the community and less of an outsider.

They walked in silence toward the vehicles, Aaron noting the care and gentleness in the way Daryl held the pups. He listened closely and heard Daryl murmuring softly to the pups, trying to calm them. Aaron smiled, maybe this would be a good thing for both Daryl and the pups.

At Alexandria, Daryl took the pups from Aaron's front floor board and carried them carefully into the house he shared with Carol, Michonne, Rick, Carl and Judith. Carol looked up from where she sat in the living room. "What's that you have there?" she asked curiously. Daryl merely grunted and continued on his way toward the kitchen. He was thinking what he'd need to keep the pups safe and fed. Carol followed him into the kitchen, curiosity getting the better of her. She heard a soft whimpering and looked closer at Daryl. He had his shirt folded up around something in his arms, and the shirt was moving. She stepped closer. "What did you find out there," she whispered.

Daryl glared at her and stepped back. Carol saw he was on guard, tense-a habit of his when he did something he wasn't sure anyone would approve of. She stepped back a bit and crossed her arms patiently. "I can help you if you just tell me," she said softly. Daryl looked at her uncertainly. He shrugged slightly, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"Just some pups we found. Walkers killed their momma. They were still nursing, but bout to be weaned. They're 'bout four weeks or so old," he mumbled. Carol's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Puppies?!" she exclaimed softly. They hadn't run across many animals in all this time-she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen any cats and here in Alexandria she'd seen a few people walking dogs on leashes and she had wondered how they'd kept the dogs from the walkers.

Daryl nodded and grudgingly held the shirt open a bit so she could see.

"How many?" she asked eagerly, wanting badly to touch them but wary of intruding on Daryl's space.

"Four," he huffed out. She could see he was uncomfortable, unhappy he'd been caught out doing something kind. She smirked. Daryl had no idea everyone had realized after Judith's birth that he was really a big softie who covered his kind heart with gruffness and by keeping everyone at arm's length. She had guessed that his deep unhappiness since Beth's death was not simply due to a member of the group's death but in part because he felt he had failed in protecting Beth. He faulted himself for Beth's capture by the group at Grady and subsequent murder at the hands of Dawn. She had long noted his ultra protective way of treating any of the younger members of their group and seen that the children of their group and later the Woodbury group that had joined them had been particularly fond of Daryl despite his outward appearance and rough talk. Children had an unerring instinct to seek out kindness and they had all gravitated toward this in Daryl.

"They're so small," she murmured, leaning in just a bit to see them. "You can probably use Judith's formula to mix with some food for them. I can find you some kind of box or something to put them in so they don't wander around," she tapped her finger against her lower lip thoughtfully. "I'll get some towels too for the box so they can stay warm and lay on something soft." Before Daryl could reply, Carol was off toward the stairs to search for the towels. Daryl sat in a chair, looking down at the pups and smiled softly.

"Ain't gotta worry, ya got ya a new home," he murmured softly.

Within a short time, Carol had found a box and some towels and they'd fixed the box up in a corner of the kitchen for the time being while they fixed up a bowel of formula for the pups to feed from. Carol had told Daryl she knew where some soft and dry dog food was kept and she'd left briefly and come back with her arms full followed by Carl smiling excitedly. Daryl frowned. He already felt very protective of the pups, he didn't want anyone manhandling them.

Carl knelt in front of the box but stopped short of touching any of the pups. He peered up at Daryl hesitantly. "Can I touch them?" Carl respected Daryl and wanted Daryl to see that he thought of these dogs as Daryl's dogs and not community property. Daryl grunted and gave a short nod.

Carl reached in the box and very gently ran a finger over each pup as they lay there sleeping, full now from the formula. "Are they boys or girls," he whispered softly, never taking his eyes from the sleeping pups.

"Three boys and one bitch-um, girl," Daryl hastily corrected himself. Carol smiled as she sorted out the supplies and stored them.

"Did you have a dog? Growing up?" Carl asked hesitantly. "Before all this happened?" he glanced at Daryl quickly before gazing back at the pups.

Daryl shifted uneasily in his seat. "Mmm, not really. My dad had some huntin' dogs, beagles, but merle and I weren't allowed to have nothin' to do with 'em." Carl looked up sharply at Daryl.

"That sucks, why not," he asked, frowning. He'd heard bits of talk here and there about Daryl and merle's rough childhood but he'd never been brave enough to ask Daryl about it. He had gotten the feeling that Daryl didn't wish to discuss anything from the past, especially not his childhood.

Daryl fidgeted again before sighing and shrugging. "M' dad said they were his hunting dogs, not our pets. That playin' with 'em would ruin 'em for hunting," he paused as he thought about how his dad had so obviously favored those dogs over both he and Merle. Those dogs never went without food, something he and merle did frequently. And he'd seen how his dad had treated those dogs with a tenderness and patience he'd never shown either he or merle. Sometimes he had wondered if he had been a dog if his father would have loved him, would have treated him better. He had often snuck out to touch the dogs through the wire of their pen when he was sure he wouldn't be caught. He had envied those dogs-they were wanted and loved. They didn't get beaten or yelled at or feel like their very existence was a huge mistake.

Daryl bit his lip as these memories ran through his mind. Carol and Carl watched him quietly, seeing the play of emotions cross his face rapidly. They glanced briefly at each other-affirming what they each had seen on Daryl's face-sadness and regret.

Carol cleared her throat and smiled at Daryl. "Well, looks like at long last you have your own dogs. Have you thought about any names for them?" Carl turned eagerly to Daryl.

"Yeah, they'll need some tough names. Nothing girly. They're gonna be the town guard dogs," he said excitedly.

Daryl shook his head slowly. "Not much of one for thinking of names. How bout you help me," he mumbled to Carl. Carol smiled again. That was so typical of Daryl. She noted the look of awe on Carl's face at being included in naming the pups. He glanced over at Carol.

"I'll have ta think some. They need strong names, so folks'll take them seriously," Carl began. Daryl nodded at Carl.

"Good idea Carl," he grunted.

That evening, the pups squirmed and whimpered on a towel on the floor in the living room while the group sat around watching them and thinking of names for them.

"They should have strong names," Abraham agreed, nodding at Daryl. "Something out of some myth-like Thor." Daryl shook his head, squinting in thought. They'd all suggested different names, but nothing sounded right to him.

Eugene spoke up suddenly. "Well, they're siblings so you'd need names that showed they're related. And you want strong names. I always like the Greek myths best myself. Zeus was the father and ruler of all the gods," he looked hesitantly toward Daryl and Daryl nodded thoughtfully. "Cerberus was the guardian of the gates of Hell, a three headed and vicious dog," he continued. The group murmured. Daryl nodded thoughtfully again. "Achilles was the hero of the Trojan Wars, one of the fiercest warriors ever." Daryl nodded again. He liked the names. Eugene wasn't much of a fighter, and he was a proven liar, but he definitely had learned some things with all his schooling.

"Well that takes of the boys, what about the girl?" Maggie asked, leaning down to run her finger gently along the girl pup's back.

They all sat in thought a minute. Then Eugene slowly smiled. "Persephone," he said softly.

"Who?" Daryl asked gruffly. Everyone else frowned, no one had ever heard of that name.

Eugene had watched Daryl since the incident at Grady. He had seen how deeply Beth's death had affected Daryl. Eugene might be dense when it came to intuiting other people's emotions, but Daryl's grief at the loss of Beth had been such that even a person as unobservant as Eugene could see how Daryl struggled daily since her death. He realized that Daryl felt guilty for having not been able to keep her alive. He hoped caring for these pups would give Daryl some respite from his grief. And the name he had mentioned was appropriate he felt.

"Persephone. The Greek and Roman goddess of spring, fertility, wife of Hades, the god of the Underworld. Persephone ruled Hell along with her husband." Daryl scowled at this and growled in displeasure. "Hear me out. Persephone's father was Zeus, the ruler of the gods," Eugene continued, " her mother was Demeter, the goddess of the harvest. The story goes that Demeter had refused offers of marriage for her daughter from other gods. Hades, the god of the underworld was struck by Persephone's beauty and one day he abducted her from the field of flowers she was walking in. Her mother wandered the Earth searching for her, neglecting the fields. The people cried out in hunger, and Zeus told Hades he had to let Persephone return to her mother. Hades agreed, but he tricked the girl first," he paused and Daryl nodded at him to continue. The rest of the group was listening intently, never having heard this story and impressed with Eugene's telling of it.

"Hades tricked Persephone by feeding her a pomegranate. When Persephone returned to the outside world, her mother was told by Zeus that although Persephone could live with her mother again, she could only stay six months, as Persephone had eaten six of the pomegranate seeds. Demeter was furious, and Persephone wept. But they had to abide by Zeus' word. So each fall, when Persephone returns to her husband in the Underworld, her mother wanders the Earth in sorrow-fields fall fallow, the seasons grow colder. After six months, Persephone returns to her mother, and spring arrives. Flowers bloom, crops grow, the world grows warmer." Eugene paused, surprised by the silence around him. The group had been listening, completely engrossed in the story.

Daryl's jaw had clenched as he had listened. The name was wrapped up in loss and death. But it was also about hope, and new beginnings. It hurt him because it made him think of Beth. But again, maybe this was the right name because the dogs could be a new start for him, something to take his mind off his grief over failing Beth.

"I love it," Carol murmured, looking over at Daryl. She could see how deeply he had been affected by Eugene's story. And although she had always regarded Eugene as something of a misfit, an awkward book smart man who showed a serious lack of basic common sense, she felt his explanation showed remarkable intuitiveness on his part. She smiled encouragingly at Eugene and his face flushed with embarrassment and gratitude.

"I do too," murmured Maggie. The story's parallels to her own dreams she had been having about her sister Beth were unnerving. She had dreamt every night since that awful day at Grady that Beth had somehow miraculously survived being shot. That she had come with them to Alexandria and she lived with Glenn and her. Every morning now for months she'd awoken to realized she'd been dreaming and her heart had broken a little more. At this rate, she felt she had very little heart left to break. Glen had tried his best to comfort her, but it was no use. The grief she felt was in large part due to the overwhelming guilt she felt knowing she had not even attempted to look for Beth after the prison. She had discounted any possibility of Beth surviving, considered her too weak to have been able to take care of herself. From what little Daryl had told her of his and Beth's time together, she knew she had grossly underestimated her sister and she was ashamed of it. And now she would never have a chance to make it up to her. Beth was dead without Maggie ever having had the chance to tell Beth how very much she had missed her and how sorry she was for doubting her.

Daryl looked over to Maggie and studied her intently. He saw the different emotions wash over her face, and knew she was feeling some of the same things he felt. They both had enough guilt to last them a lifetime. If she liked the name, the least he could do was give her this small happiness and agree to the name Eugene had suggested.

Daryl grunted and they all looked at him. "That's it then, they're all named," he said gruffly. He nodded briefly to Eugene. "Thanks," he said shortly. Eugene flushed again, glad he'd been able to do this small thing for Daryl and Maggie. It was just a name for a dog, but maybe the name would start the healing process for the two.

They worked out a schedule so the pups would be constantly monitored. Feedings, changing the blankets in the box and eventual ideas about training were discussed. It was decided the pups would remain indoors until they were quite a bit older-to ensure they survived, and for them to be completely socialized with all of them. Daryl didn't want anybody in the town to complain about the pups presence, he knew Pits had a bad reputation, although undeserved. He wanted the pups to grow into dogs the town could be proud of and love-guardians and protectors of them all.


	2. Chapter 2

PERSEPHONE CHAPTER TWO

The pups were a year old now. They had grown into graceful, intelligent, obedient, energetic, affectionate, brave and loyal young dogs. The three boys were what is known as fawn/bluies. They were gray or blue around the eyes, pads and nose. The dogs' basic color was fawn with blue noses. They had all done research the best they could from scavenged books about the breed from libraries or vet clinics they'd come across on runs. They knew the blue color was rare, the color a recessive trait and both parents had to carry the gene for one or more puppies in a litter to inherit it. The blue color could range in color from silver blue and gray to a deep charcoal. Thus, they knew the pups' mother and father had been owned by a breeder. Apparently a breeder who had survived for some time after the virus hit and had continued to breed the dogs until very recently. Either the owner had been killed or the mom had somehow gotten loose to wander around and birth the pups in the woods.

The lone female was of the Irish Spotting Pattern-she had a pattern of white on her muzzle, forehead, chest, belly, feet and tail tip with a base color of rose with a red nose. They knew form reading that the Red Nose Pitbull had once been near extinction but due to heavier breeding they had become one of the more prevalent colors now in breeding.

From their reading, they knew adult males weighed between 35-60 pounds, with adult females weighing between 30-50 pounds-Persephone looked like she would be more on the petite side than her brothers. The dogs would eventually reach between 18 and 22 inches in height. Their heads were large with slightly rounded skulls and prominent muscular cheeks that were free of wrinkles. Their muzzles were shorter than the skull. Teeth were set in a scissors-bite, noses were large with wide nostrils, eyes were medium sized and sit low on the skull and were a gold color. The ears were set high on the skull and obviously left natural, as no one knew how nor wanted to crop the pups' ears. Their necks were broad and muscular, their bodies were muscular with broad shoulders and a deep chest. Their coats were stiff, shiny and short.

They had learned from their study that early socialization and training were recommended as the Pits were known for having a stubborn streak. The breed was known to be a confident, people oriented breed that had a strong sense of dependence on their humans. Because of their dependence upon humans, they responded well to positive reinforcement and praise, they wanted to impress their people by showing submissive behavior and by learning new tricks. The breed had specifically been used in as fighting dogs because they were known for high pain tolerance, thus when training it was necessary to be careful to avoid seriously injuring the pup because they seemed impervious to physical discomfort.

Daryl had started to train the dogs by the popularly known clicker training method, the cornerstone of which was positive rewards to shape desired behavior. He had read that dogs that were trained with positive reinforcement had showed a joy for life that lacked in dogs that had been trained with a punishment or correction method. He realized that his father had employed the kinder training method with his own hunting dogs, while using the punishment method for himself and Merle. He could testify what a difference the two methods made in shaping a person or animal's outlook and personality. Both he and Merle had grown into surly, mistrustful, angry men, whereas he remembered his father's dogs as happy, playful things. He couldn't undo the damage his father had inflicted on him physically, mentally and emotionally but he could damn sure avoid doing that to anyone else-especially these pups.

Daryl had the job of training the pups, but he encouraged everyone to interact daily with the pups to keep them properly socialized. He, Carl, Michonne and sometimes Rick walked the pups twice daily all around the perimeter of the town, to establish their eventual routine at an early age. Although there had been initial resistance to the presence of the pups, with time and education the inhabitants of the town grew to trust and accept the pups and they were eventually viewed as a sort of mascot of the town. The pups had been orphaned but with kindness and care they had grown and thrived, much like many of the town's inhabitants viewed themselves as survivors who had through hard work and teamwork given themselves another chance at a "normal" life.

Daryl tried not to show favoritism to any particular pup, he wanted them all to feel equally loved and cared for-but he unconsciously gravitated toward Persephone. She slept on his bed with him, the other pups sleeping on the floor of his bedroom. He had intended on keeping them in a pen he had constructed in the backyard once they had gotten older, but somehow he never got around to doing that. Instead the pups roamed the house freely, inside and out, and could often be found lying in the living room or kitchen whenever anyone had a free moment to sit and they were lavished with love and attention, back and belly rubs, kisses and hugs. They were especially protective and attentive to Judith, and Daryl privately believed they were better babysitters than some of the other people who watched her. She was unafraid of the pups, had from the start kissed them and hugged them and napped amongst them fearlessly.

People had grown accustomed to the sight of Daryl Dixon, gruff and taciturn, playing joyfully with the pups in the yard of his home or in the small park like area, or walking or running with the pups along the streets or perimeter. They were quick to obey his commands and waited patiently when newcomers approached, hands outstretched per Daryl's instructions, so the pups could get used to their smell and assess they were friend not foe.

The one thing Daryl refused to do was train the pups to go on runs. He didn't doubt they could be trusted to obey his commands in the event of an emergency while on a run, but he felt they would be more in danger from the living when encountered more so than the walkers. He had often read stories before the virus of Pits and other breeds known for their ferocity being shot first with no questions by folks encountering them, believing the bad publicity the breed had gotten. He felt it was incredibly unfair that the breed had gotten such a bad rep because their owners had used their eagerness to please as the means of forcing them to fight and attack. Much in the same way he and Merle had been regarded as untrustworthy, unreliable, violent all because of their father's reputation and people assuming the apples hadn't fallen far from the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

One morning in early summer, Daryl and Aaron are out on a run. Looking at some maps, they had decided to explore some type of sleep away camp named on the map. Looked like it had been a church camp or some type of scouting camp. They hoped to find some cabins or vacation homes that hadn't been ransacked too thoroughly.

They parked their vehicles on an access road that had grown over with vegetation, a canopy of trees along the road provided shade on this sweltering day. After a couple hundred feet they came to an arched sign that had definitely seen better days announcing this was the Mission of Hope Summer Camp. Daryl and Aaron looked at each other and smirked. "Best not be no fuckin' Jason out in that damn lake," Daryl rasped, and Aaron snickered.

They edged down the entrance drive toward what looked to be the main cabin or office building. Looking around quickly, they took in the wood cabins, rotting basketball hoops, a pavilion that looked like it'd fall over if they barely pushed it. "Looks like this place had been abandoned well before the virus hit," Aaron whispered. Daryl nodded, and motioned for Aaron to follow him around to the back of the cabins. They could hear splashing and yelling, and raised their eyebrows at each other. Who would be stupid enough to make this much noise in this day and age. They glanced around carefully, wary of a herd of walkers suddenly coming upon them drawn by the noise.

They crept toward a sandy beach area, a few scattered picnic tables in the shade of the trees. Daryl and Aaron kept toward the cover of the lush, overgrown bushes whose branches drooped with bright ripe berries. They saw a fire pit with a fire slowly dying out. Daryl frowned. Was this a trap?

Creeping along slowly and silently, they peered around the treeline toward the picnic benches and saw two men sound asleep on their backs on the benches. Daryl shook his head. These people were either incredibly stupid or drunk or high. How could they not have anyone on watch?

Before he and Aaron could move or speak, he saw a woman rapidly approaching from the left of the lake. She looked close to his height, which would be tall for a woman, with a mass of reddish-blonde curls cascading loosely down her back and over her shoulders. She had an athletic build, with long tanned muscular legs. She was dressed in jean shorts and a tank top and tennis shoes, all of which looked decent and clean. She had a frown on her face as she got closer to the table on which the men slept. Daryl watched in amusement as she placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. The two men started awake and one fell completely off the table. The other stood up unsteadily and ran his hand through his thick blonde hair.

"Dammit, Lucy. Why ya gotta scare the shit outta us?" he whined. Daryl shook his head in disgust. He saw the aforementioned Lucy stop and cross her arms over her chest, tapping her right foot. If looks could kill, then the man she was looking at would definitely be dead. Daryl had to choke back his laughter and he and Aaron watched, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Seriously?" the woman called Lucy snapped. "You fell asleep. AGAIN. You know you're supposed to keep an eye out for walkers, for strangers, for anything and yet here you've fallen ASLEEP again," her voice was the voice of smoke and alcohol, the sultry voice of femme fatales in movies. She shook her head in anger and pointed at both of the men, the second of which had managed to haul himself up from the ground where he'd fallen.

The first man spoke before she could continue. "Dammit Lucy, no one's around here. We checked the whole place out already. I don't see why ya have the shortest and quickest temper of any woman I know," he whined again. To Daryl's surprise, the man strode slowly over to the woman and lifted a hair to her stray curls. "Must be this red hair-always heard redheads were passionate," he murmured before kissing her deeply on the mouth. The woman quickly pushed him back away from her and murmured something they couldn't hear and then she sat on the picnic bench while the men stoked the fire back up and cleaned up the mess they had made of beer cans and litter. Daryl wondered where the hell they'd found any beer still worth drinking. He looked over at Daryl and they nodded in agreement. No telling how many of them were out there swimming near what appeared to be a dock of some sort. Best to try to talk to the three here on the little beach while they could still manage it if there was some type of fight.

Daryl and Aaron stepped out quietly from the bushes they'd been watching from and approached the woman on the picnic table. She turned to look at them and her face paled suddenly. Her eyes widened in shock and fear and she quickly stood up. Daryl noted she had no weapons on her or near her. Aaron turned his weapon on the two men, who turned and saw Daryl and Aaron and stood looking with their mouths hanging open in surprise.

"Hey," Daryl grunted to the woman. She nodded silently. Up close, Daryl could see a dusting of freckles across her nose and chest. Her eyes were a vivid shade of jade and were ever so slightly slanted, catlike. She looked to be in her early twenties and was but two or three inches shorter than himself. He could see her tremble just the slightest, and a light sheen of sweat shone on her upper lip.

He lowered his bow slightly, to let her know he wasn't hostile but to let her know he would shoot her if she tried anything. "That's Aaron, I'm Daryl. We've been scouting around this area for survivors, possible new members of our camp." She still shook slightly and kept her eyes on him warily, never once looking over at the two men. "How long y'all been here?" he continued.

One of the men guarded by Aaron started to speak, but Daryl held his hand up impatiently and spoke sharply, "Wasn't talkin' to ya, talkin' to this lady here," and he nodded his head slightly to the woman to speak.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and cleared her throat. "My name is Lucy, and that's Leo and Matt. We just got here two days ago." She stopped, and Daryl nodded her to go on. "We've been on our own for a long time now-were in a group that got separated about six months back west of here, around Pennsylvania, or what used to be Pennsylvania." She paused again and Daryl looked toward the lake and the swimmers out there. They were still splashing and yelling, unaware of the scene on the beach.

"How manys out there?" he rasped. The two men huffed angrily and the one he'd seen kiss Lucy opened his mouth again. "Hey," Daryl said sharply, "I wasn't kidding, shut it. I'm asking her the questions, don't want no answers from you," and he scowled at the two men menacingly. He turned to look at the woman and saw the slight smirk play on her lips before she straightened up a bit and raised her eyebrow at him. He saw she had for the most part stopped trembling. She certainly seemed to have a bit more sense than anyone else he had observed so far.

"There're two more men and three women out there," she said quietly, watching Daryl as he worked it out in his head.

"So four couples," he mumbled. She snorted and shook her head and he raised his eyebrow at that. "What?" he asked curiously, wondering at her reaction to his statement.

"We're a group of eight people, four men and four women-none of us are couples," and here she put the emphasis on the word couples. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the picnic table, a look of disgust on her face. It was his turn to smirk now, wondering what that all meant and who it was directed at. He glanced over at the two men, and realized it had been directed at the man who had kissed her, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. This was getting more interesting by the minute.

"Well, okay then. Mmmmm," and he looked over at Aaron. "Where's y'alls weapons?" he asked, looking around again the area quickly and not seeing any.

At this, the woman rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust. "Yeah, that would be the question wouldn't it?" she bit out angrily. Daryl's eyes widened at this flare of temper. He nodded, telling her to continue. "We were in a truck, one of those big extended cab monster things," she spat out, "and our supplies were in the bed, covered with a tarp." She glanced over sharply and rolled her eyes again before looking directly at Daryl. "Somebody," and here she emphasized the word sarcastically, "didn't secure anything so a couple of nights ago, before we found this place, the truck with all the supplies disappeared." She huffed angrily and shook her head.

Daryl looked over at the two men and wondered how in the world any of them had survived if they were this incompetent. "So ya been here a coupla days with no supplies, nothing?" he asked curiously. She nodded her head and he could see her chest and face coloring with either anger or embarrassment-probably some of both. He knew if he'd been with someone that stupid he'd have beaten them half to death. So why had that guy been kissing her? This was a question he would have to wait on, more important things to deal with now. "Well, now. Do you think any of you would want to come back to our camp with us? You'll be a helluva lot safer than ya are now." The woman noted the man had never once looked at Leo or Matt when he extended his invitation, just stared straight at her silently. Her gaze roamed over him slowly, not caring if he saw this or not. Life was different now, no time for flirting or playing coy. A person had to speak up or act quickly if they wanted to survive. And she had had her fill of traipsing around with these self indulgent, self centered absolutely clueless people she had fallen in with almost a year ago. She had a pretty good radar for bullshit, and so far her alarm hadn't gone off with these two. The man talking to her looked a bit older than she was and was very striking despite the dirt and sweat and grime he wore like a second skin. The other man was about her age-early thirties?- and very handsome in a clean cut way that she didn't ever think to see again. The majority of the people she had run into the last two years had for the most part been ragged, dirty and exhausted-many suffering from hunger and barely surviving. These two, despite the first one's grubbiness, looked to be well fed and healthy.

Daryl silently watched her appraising both he and Aaron, and then she nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm in," she said softly, not taking her eyes from him. He bit his lip again to keep from smirking.

The two men started arguing, yelling at her. "Lucy, you don't know them! We can't go off and join a group we don't know anything about," the man who had kissed her shouted in frustration. Lucy looked Daryl over very slowly, making a point to let him know she was weighing him against them. When her eyes met his again, he caught himself smiling slightly in response to her smirk.

"I'm going. I'm not altogether certain the invitation was extended to you, Leo, or to you either Matt. My dad taught me that there are times in life when you simply have to cut your losses and walk away-or as my brother used to say, throw a match on it and let it burn behind you." Daryl winced as the memory of he and Beth doing just that to that moonshine shack washed over him.

Aaron looked questioningly at Daryl. "So, should we invite all the rest of them along as well?" he asked. From what he'd seen, he didn't think any of them save the woman would be any benefit to the group they had waiting back in Alexandria for them.

Daryl cocked his eyebrow and nodded slightly toward Lucy. "Well, maybe we should ask Miss Lucy here, seeing as how she knows their habits more than we do," and he smirked at Lucy. She let out a husky laugh and he found himself smiling again in response.

"Well sir, Mr. Daryl is it?" she stopped and he nodded. "I hate to leave defenseless idiots out in this savage world we now live in, but at the same time I despise carrying somebody's else's weight because they're too thick to help themselves." She glanced over at the two men who were watching her with shock and surprise. "How bout we leave them something-you surely have a weapon or two you can part with? And I don't know, do you have a few supplies they can have so they don't starve?" Daryl choked back a laugh.

"So if I understand you, Miss Lucy," and here he noted how much he liked the sound of that on his tongue, "you're suggesting we leave these folks here to fend for themselves and take you along with us to our camp?" He crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying watching her and waiting to hear what she said next. She seemed a woman full of piss and vinegar as his daddy used to say. A real firecracker, as Merle would say. He admired her sense of self possession, and apparent confidence. She seemed well educated and intelligent. It was a pity she had been stuck with a group that obviously had no common sense or sense of self preservation. He contemplated the idea that she had in fact been the leader of the group and more than likely had been the reason they had survived thus far. If he was right, she could be a real asset to their community.

He nodded over at Aaron and to the men. "Alright then, I always trust my gut and my gut says Miss Lucy's opinions can be trusted. So, we'll leave ya a few weapons so ya can defend yourself and some cans of food. Ya can find it at the end of the road there where ya first come in. Until you hear us leave, ya need to stay here on the beach." He turned to Lucy and motioned for her to follow him, as Aaron brought up the rear.

"Lucy!" the man called Leo called after them. Daryl stopped and Lucy looked questioningly at him.

"Ain't ya gonna at least tell him goodbye?" he teased. He smirked as he saw her flare up at this, but she turned toward the direction of the beach.

"Go fuck yourself, Leo Pemberly!" and she turned back toward him and grimaced. Daryl laughed out loud in surprise and shook his head.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake in bringing your ass back with us," he grumbled.

"Trust me, you're not," she shot back and he snorted again. If nothing else, she would be entertaining to watch and listen to he thought as they backtracked quickly toward where they had hidden their vehicles.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone Chapter 4

As Daryl and Aaron drove back in through the gates of Alexandria-Lucy riding behind Daryl on the bike- Daryl saw Carl and Michonne had the pups out in the park area across from the house he lived in with some of the others of his group. He pulled the bike up to the curb in front of his house and Aaron continued down the street toward the house he shared with Eric.

Daryl swung his leg over the bike and reached out a hand to help Lucy off. The noise of the bike had prevented any further conversation between them and he was curious as to how her interview with Deanna would go. Although a lot of things had changed in the community since Morgan had joined them, they had decided it would be best to continue to have Deanna tape all newcomer interviews for future reference.

Daryl strode over to where the pups were playing, and noticed Lucy following him. He turned to caution her but she gave him a look of impatience and walked right up to the pups, patiently letting them sniff and lick her. When they settled a bit, she knelt in the center of them and immediately began to rub and scratch and hug and kiss all four of the dogs. Daryl stood back a bit, studying her. She was completely at ease with the dogs, murmuring softly to them and from the looks of the dogs they took to her instantly. This woman was full of surprises, he thought as he studied Lucy and the dogs intently. Carl and Michonne looked questioningly at Daryl and he shrugged and walked over to them.

"Who is she?" Michonne whispered. Carl hesitantly joined Lucy with the dogs, and Daryl could see Carl instantly picked up the pups' trust and like of the woman. The pups were naturally friendly, but this went beyond friendliness. These pups were acting like they'd just met a new friend and especially vocal in their appreciation of her. Michonne raised her eyebrows at the sight of the pups and Lucy and Carl. "What, did you find the dog whisperer or something?" she whispered.

Daryl smirked and shrugged again. "Ya got me. Aaron and I found her with a group of real idiots-lost their weapons and supplies, sleepin' on picnic tables when we walked up on 'em." Michonne raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah, couldn't believe it myself," Daryl continued. "Anyway, we invited her to join us," Michonne noticed he hadn't said anything about inviting her group, just her, "and she said yes." He spread his hands to indicate that was all he knew for now. Michonne nodded thoughtfully as she watched how naturally Lucy interacted with both the pups and Carl. This woman definitely had something about her-charisma, confidence, whatever you wanted to call it.

They turned to see Aaron coming up the street with Deanna and Rick. Daryl sighed. He hadn't even thought about the interview, he'd been so busy watching Lucy with the pups. He bit his lip, already anxious that they should accept her. He too had a good bullshit radar, and he had gotten only good vibes from this woman. He'd never had any reason to doubt his gut. He just hoped the others felt the same way.

Deanna nodded to Daryl and he strode over to Lucy and the pups. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, her face beaming with a look of genuine happiness. He had thought she was attractive, but when she smiled like this she was truly dazzling. "Um," he mumbled, not looking her directly in the eye, "um, we have a thing we do here. All newcomers have an interview with Deanna, here," and he waved toward Rick and Deanna, "just so we know who ya are, that kinda thing," he sputtered out. Michonne looked closely at Daryl-did he just stutter? His face was flushed, and she noticed he was more fidgety than usual. Hmmmm, this would bear watching more closely. She smirked in anticipation of all the teasing she and Glen would get to inflict on Daryl over this new woman.

Lucy nodded in understanding and gently placed the pups away from her and stood up. She strode over to both Rick and Deanna and extended her hand pleasantly. "Hello, I'm Dr. Lucia Graham," Daryl's and Aaron's mouths fell open. Doctor?! She'd never mentioned that to them. Deanna smirked at Daryl and Aaron's faces. Apparently they had been led to believe this woman was some young damsel in distress. This interview was beginning to look far more intriguing than she'd first thought.

Deanna extended her hand and was happy to find Dr. Graham's handshake warm, dry and firm-a handshake that revealed confidence. "I'm pleased to meet you, Dr. Graham. I'm Deanna Bennett, and I'm the de facto mayor of this little community. This is Rick Grimes," and here she turned to Rick and Lucy smiled at him, "and he's our constable. We'd like to talk to you a bit before we get you settled in if you aren't too tired," she continued. Rick raised his eyebrow at that. Deanna was extending an invitation, not ordering the young woman to an interview as she was wont to do with anyone else.

"Of course, Mrs. Bennett, that would be fine." Lucy smiled serenely at both Rick and Deanna.

Deanna caught herself smiling back at Lucy, and chuckled. She surprised herself with how good she felt about this young woman. She obviously had been well educated, had manners and breeding, could comport herself comfortably with anyone.

Deanna motioned for Lucy to join her in their walk back to her office. Rick followed them after a brief questioning look over at Daryl and Aaron. Michonne snickered at the looks on all their faces of confusion and surprise. Daryl shot a look over at her, and she laughed even harder.

"What the fuck are ya laughing at?" he growled angrily. He felt like an absolute fool. He'd never asked her what her full name was, had no idea she was some kind of doctor. He rubbed his hand over his face roughly and stalked off toward his bike to go store it behind the house. Aaron shook his head and looked at Michonne.

"She definitely had us fooled," he mumbled, his own face flushed with embarrassment. Michonne tried to stop laughing but couldn't. Finally, she thought, finally there's someone who'll help me give these guys a run for their money. And she turned back to Carl and the pups and got them ready for their evening walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone Chapter 5

Lucy sat comfortably in a leather wing backed chair in Deanna's office, Deanna and Rick sitting opposite her on the couch. Deanna had offered Lucy something to drink, and Lucy had accepted a glass of ice tea voicing her appreciation of having ice again.

Deanna smiled and clasped her hands. "We have a few questions to ask you, and in return we encourage you to ask us any questions you may have." Rick glanced over quickly at Deanna. She was practically purring with delight over the appearance of an educated young woman at their gates. He suspected that since her husband's murder at the hands of Jessie's now dead husband Deanna had been lonely for the kind of talk she and Reg had shared. The couple were far more highly educated than most of the members of the community, and had moved in much higher circles than any of them ever had. No doubt the conversations she was subjected to most days now was intensely boring to her and he didn't blame her for getting excited at the thought of finally having a conversation with someone she could view as her peer.

Lucy nodded silently, still smiling a pleasant smile. Rick studied her-if she was nervous, she was very good at hiding it. He himself had been a bundle of nerves when he'd first arrived here, his whole group had. This woman was more at ease than he'd seen anyone in a very long time. Deanna nodded to him, inviting him to start the questioning.

Rick cleared his throat and spoke in a clear, low voice. "Dr. Graham, how many walkers have you killed?"

Lucy's eyes widened a little at that. Definitely not a question she'd expected. She looked up at the ceiling, mentally taking tally, then blew out a little breath of exasperation. "About twenty, I think." She saw the look of surprise on Rick's face. "I spent the first year after the virus hit at my family's farm outside Gettysburg," she explained. "We had a lot of men in that group, so I didn't really have any opportunity," and here she smiled slightly, "to kill many walkers," and here she paused. She bit her lip thinking. "However, that next spring our community was overrun by a horde of walkers. I have no idea where such a large group came from-we'd had occasional stragglers, sometimes a group as big as twenty or so. But this, this horde was something out of a nightmare. I escaped with a group of about fifteen-some of whom were with me when your men encountered me." She paused again and sighed. "Then about two months ago our camp got overrun again and there was just the eight of us that got out together. I didn't really have to do any of the dirty work as far as killing or defending because both groups had more men than women, and the men insisted on taking the lead role in everything." Here she made a face of exasperation. "Anyway, the last two months I've had to learn pretty quickly how to protect myself since the people I was with were not the," and here she paused, thinking of a polite way to phrase this, "um, were not the brightest bulbs in the pack." She shook her head slightly and looked at Rick expectantly for his next question. He was biting his cheek to keep from laughing. What she had described was not funny, but the way she had described it showed a person who tried to minimize or make light of bad situations. He was impressed with the fact that she wasn't crying and wringing her hands or acting like a damsel in distress. She impressed him as being fairly level headed and intelligent and that boded well for a decision for her to become a permanent member of their community.

Rick nodded and hmmmmd again. "Okay, second question. How many humans have you killed?" He watched her carefully, this was the question some tried to lie about.

"None," Lucy replied quickly. Rick and Deanna looked over at each other and then back to Lucy.

"None?" Rick asked. Lucy nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, none. We had a very good group at first, a pretty good splinter group. This group I was with the last two months though," she shook her head with an expression of disgust and annoyance on her face. "Well, I probably would have ended up killing some of them because of their lack of taking basic precautions, irresponsibility and complete lack of comprehension of the situation we're all in now." Rick and Deanna looked at each other again and back at Lucy. "Just ask your man, Daryl," she continued and they could see her temper flare slightly. "They walked right up to where two of the fools were asleep on picnic benches. Asleep!" she stressed, obviously agitated. "They managed to lose all our supplies and weapons two days before and had showed a complete lack of interest in finding more supplies, or securing a safe place to stay or anything else that anyone with even minimal common sense would have done." Here she huffed and shut her mouth tightly. Rick and Deanna leaned forward.

"Daryl and Aaron walked up and you had no one guarding your group?" Rick asked in disbelief.

Lucy nodded. "I swear, if he hadn't shown up I think I would have strangled the both of them. And left the rest of them to their own devices." She huffed disgustedly.

"Where were you when Daryl showed up?" Rick asked.

"I had gone off around part of the lake to see if I could find any weapons or anything I could use as weapons. I had told those two idiots to look on the opposite side. We were in some kind of abandoned summer youth camp, but I hoped there might be some summer cottages around the lake. While I was gone some of them decided to go swimming-when I heard the noise they were making I ran back to shut them up. And then I saw Leo and Matt passed out on the picnic table. Apparently they had found some beer somewhere and had guzzled that right down. Not good on a hot day with an empty stomach," and she tsked softly, shaking her head again at the memory.

"Do you realize how very lucky you've been?" he asked her in surprise.

She nodded silently. Rick looked over at Deanna and nodded for her to ask a question. "Well, normally the next question Rick would ask would be why you had killed the people you did-but since you're telling us you haven't killed any humans, we can skip that question." Lucy looked at Deanna sharply, trying to discern whether or not Deanna believed her. Deanna smiled at her, and Lucy relaxed a bit seeing that Deanna would accept her story at face value-for now at any rate.

"Okay, now just to basics. You say you're a doctor? Are you a surgeon? General Practitioner? We lost our only doctor some time ago and have been hoping to find another one." Deanna looked at Lucy hopefully.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a doctor of letters, not medicine. I have a doctorate in the field of history, specifically the Middle Ages. I was employed at a college in Harrisburg as a professor of history, as well as assisting in documenting archiving exhibits at the college and the local museums." She smiled apologetically. "However I can be of some use in the care of your dogs. My father and uncle had a veterinary practice and were affiliated with a number of breeders in the area. I helped out at a number of these places from junior high through college. I helped clean the kennels, feed and water the pups, and in high school I used to travel during the summers with the handlers to some of the smaller shows. I can groom and train on an intermediate level," she said proudly with a slight blush. She knew her education was never going to be of any help to anyone in this world, but she had some practical skills she could put to use so she wouldn't be looked upon as dead weight.

Deanna and Rick made noises of approval. "That'll be a big relief to Daryl," Rick said, "he's read everything he could find about training and all that but he'll be glad to have someone with real experience to help him out." Rick nodded again, thinking that Daryl had already seemed pretty happy with this woman-this would put him over the moon, if such could ever be said about Daryl Dixon.

Deanna nodded. "Okay, just a few more questions. Your father was a veterinarian, how about your mother?"

"My mother was a school teacher-taught at the local grade school. She died of cancer when I was eighteen, so it was just my dad and me after that," she said softly. Deanna made a face of sympathy at the statement. Losing a parent at such a young age would be difficult, but this young woman seemed like she had coped with it well. She seemed pretty resourceful and resilient.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" Deanna continued. Rick bit his cheek, this was turning into more of a social chat than an interview to determine her suitability as a permanent member of their community. Still, he was curious to hear her answer.

"No," Lucy answered, "my parents were older when I was born. They had married late, and hadn't planned on having any children-they were both pretty wrapped up in their careers. I was a surprise," and she smiled sadly. Deanna nodded.

"Lucia's an unusual name, a lovely name. Were your parents Italian?" Deanna asked. Rick kept his face straight. What did that matter? He moved restively on the couch. He had things to do, and if Deanna wanted to have a social visit with Dr. Graham he would prefer to leave them to it in private. Deanna glanced over at Rick and nodded. Rick stood up and nodded to Lucy and left the room. Deanna motioned Lucy to join her on the couch and tilted her head a bit, eager to hear Lucy's answer. "Oh and call me Deanna, Dr. Graham," she murmured.

Lucy smiled. "Then you should call me Lucy. I'm not Italian-my parents were opera buffs and one of their favorite scenes was the Mad Scene from Lucia di Lammermoor. Are you familiar with it?" Deanna nodded eagerly and they began to speak in an excited rush-two intelligent women at last speaking with someone on their educational level.


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone Chapter 6

Rick entered the house he called home and stopped in the doorway to the living room. Maggie and Glen were there, along with Michonne, Carl, Judith, and Carol. He raised his eyebrow, indicating to Carol he wondered where Daryl was and she shrugged. She didn't know. Well, he had been angry so maybe he had gone outside the gates to hunt and cool off.

"Well, Deanna interviewed Lucy, um Dr. Graham and looks like she's a keeper. And by the way, she wasn't trying to fool Daryl and Aaron bout being a doctor-she's not a medical doctor, she was a professor at a college, she's that kind of doctor." The group all looked at each other and he could see they were impressed with this information. "I think she felt like she didn't want to get into all that until she could see what kind of people she was throwing in with," he paused. "But she has a lot of past experience with dogs-her dad was a vet and she grew up around animals and helped groom and train dogs. So she'll be a big help with the dogs." He smiled and the group murmured in agreement. He sighed and stretched. "She hasn't had hardly any experience defending herself or killing walkers," he continued, "she's been a very lucky woman that way. We'll have to train her so she can help us out that way too." Glen frowned.

"She's been outside all this time, and doesn't have much experience with the walkers?" he asked incredulously.

Rick nodded. "Like I said, she was incredibly lucky. From what she said, her father's farm was fairly isolated from any herds and there were more men than women in the group so she didn't have any part in defending or guarding the farm. This group Daryl found her with though, sounds like she would've had to go off on her own pretty soon cuz they weren't real careful bout anything. Daryl and Aaron walked up on two of the men passed out on a picnic bench-could've easily been killed by walkers or anyone roaming around. They'd had all their supplies stolen a couple of days before because of stupidity and carelessness. No surprise to me she threw in her lot with us." Rick shook his head in bemusement and headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

Deanna walks along the streets, telling Lucy she is welcome to pick a house for herself. As they amble along the different streets, Lucy silently keeps an eye out for the street she had seen Daryl park his bike on. Deanna silently notices this and nonchalantly steers Lucy over toward the far end of that street on the opposite side. As they walk closer toward the house Daryl lives in, Deanna points out a house kittycorner to Daryl's.

The house in question looked slightly out of place amongst the other homes. This home was made of stone, brick and wood. She had dated an architect in college and for a few years after and she was familiar with the style of home. It was a Prairie style Craftsman home, incorporating the designs of Frank Lloyd Wright. The homes were designed to blend in with the surrounding landscape with low slung roofs, horizontal lines and a stone foundation they were designed to appear as if they were rising out of the earth. They had deep, wide porches supported by heavy piers of brick or wood. They had large airy rooms lit by large windows, the better to emphasize the feeling of being at one with the surroundings. This particular house looked to have multiple stories, at least three that she could see. She broke into a happy grin and clapped her hands softly. "Oh," she breathed softly, "this is beautiful." Deanna could see by Lucy's face that she knew a thing or two about architecture, and that she appreciated the beauty of this home. Deanna had purposely kept this house vacant until she found the person she felt would properly appreciate it.

"So that's a yes?" Deanna teased, smiling at Lucy's enthusiasm.

"Oh, yes," Lucy breathed. She had lived in a small apartment near the campus where she taught, cramped and crowded with her papers she was working on as well as various projects she was working on for the museum. She was away from home more often than not, so had never seriously looked into buying a house or a condo or setting down roots anywhere really. She had been lucky enough to spend a summer in England with Richard-the architect as her father had referred to him- while he had been working on a project, and had always planned on going back or touring the rest of Europe so that had been another reason she'd never looked seriously for a bigger or more permanent place. This place was like a dream come true. Who would've ever imagined it would take the end of the world for her to put her roots down in a house of her very own?

Deanna smiled and led Lucy up the walk toward the porch. Daryl stood on the porch of his house, scowling. Great, now she would be just across the street. Every time he looked at her, he'd have to see her laughing at him. He flushed in anger again and stomped off toward the back yard. There was a porch there for him to sit on, he didn't have to sit on the front porch to smoke. Carol looked out and saw him stalk back toward the back and looked out the window to see Deanna leading Lucy into the house across the way. She sighed. She recognized the signs in Daryl that he was attracted to this woman, and none of them would get any peace until he and Lucy had smoothed things over. She knew hell would freeze over before Daryl would approach the young woman, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled out a casserole she had stuck in the freezer yesterday and called Maggie and Michonne to her.

"Let's go welcome Lucy to the neighborhood," she quietly suggested. Michonne snickered and nodded in agreement. Normally she had no patience for such foolishness, but she thought again of how that girl had apparently affected Daryl and she was intrigued. Maggie nodded and decided to go out of boredom and curiosity.

The three women crossed the street and climbed the stairs to the wide and inviting porch. Carole nodded on the door lightly and Deanna opened the door, a surprised look on her face. She smiled and winked at Carol. "You didn't waste any time, did you?" she whispered. Carol had not trusted Deanna for quite some time when her group had first arrived here, but after Morgan had appeared and Deanna's husband had been murdered by Jessie's husband everyone had decided they all needed a do over and they had all made an effort to work with Deanna instead of against her. Carol and Deanna had in time gotten much friendlier, and although they would never be bosom buddies they acknowledged they shared similar interests and had bonded somewhat over each other's losses.

Deanna swung the door wide and invited them in. Lucy appeared in the hallway, having toured the kitchen and other ground floor rooms. Her face broke into a welcoming smile. "Hi," she sang out, "I guess I have my first guests in my new home now." She waved a hand toward the living room and graciously accepted the casserole from Carol. As she seated herself on a chair by the stone fireplace, the other three women noted her gracefulness, her poise and her relaxed and friendly manner. It was clear to see she had been raised by someone who had valued manners and courtesy. Her accent indicated she had been raised somewhere in the Midwest, unlike most of their group who had grown up in Georgia. She had a husky voice and a deep throated laugh-it reminded Carol of Lauren Bacall or some of the other old time movie stars. She had a much more proper way of speaking than most of them-it spoke of someone who had been well educated. She could see why Daryl had been so quickly impressed. Now to find out something that would interest him and calm his anger down.

Deanna bid them goodbye and headed back to her house. Lucy frowned and looked toward the kitchen. "I honestly don't know what's in the kitchen as far as drinks go-would any of you like something to drink? I can go rummage around and see what there is." The others women shook their heads quickly.

"Don't go to any trouble," Carol spoke. "We know you're just now getting settled in and we won't keep you. We just wanted to introduce ourselves and make you feel welcome to our community." Maggie and Michonne looked surprised at this little speech. Carol had certainly perfected her Stepford wife act. They remained silent, waiting to see what Carol would say next. Carol pointed to both Maggie and Michonne. "This is Maggie Greene. Well, I mean Maggie Rhe-she married a young man of our group not that long ago and we keep forgetting to call her by her married name." Lucy nodded to Maggie and smiled. Maggie blushed. Carol then pointed to Michonne. "And this is Michonne," she paused, realizing she'd never known what Michonne's full name was.

Michonne smirked and decided to help Carol out. "I'm Michonne Gray," she said softly. Carol flicked a glance of thanks to Michonne.

"And I'm Carol Peletier. We arrived here a little over a year ago ourselves. Most of our group is originally from Georgia, and we picked up some other members up as we traveled up here to Alexandria." She paused politely for Lucy to tell a little about herself.

"Well it's definitely a pleasure meeting all of you," Lucy said smoothly. "I'm Lucy, Dr. Lucia Graham if you'd like my full name," here she paused and sighed a little sigh of exasperation. "And I'll tell you right out that I'm not Italian," here the three women nodded, not understanding why she had said that. "Um, a lot of people ask me if I'm Italian because of my name-Lucia," she hastily explained, seeing the confusion on their faces. "My parents named me that after an opera they liked. And I'm not a medical doctor-I taught at a college, taught history and did work at museums. So unfortunately I won't be able to treat any sick people here," she finished. The other three women nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. This woman was clearly a few rungs above the ladder they had all been on before the virus hit. In that world, they would more than likely never have met this woman much less lived in the same neighborhood as her. Still, all those type of rules had gone out the window when the world changed and sometimes that was a good thing. Hopefully they could find common interests with Lucy and become friends with her. Carol thought of the dogs then.

"Rick said you used to train and show dogs?" she asked hopefully. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, my dad and his brother had a veterinarian practice and knew most of the breeders in the area. I used to help out during summers and after school in the kennels and later went to the shows and helped take care of the dogs for the shows. I told Deanna and Rick I'd love to help out with the Pits. They're gorgeous!" and here her voice rose with excitement. "I've missed seeing and being around dogs and cats and horses, you name it really. I grew up out in the country and dad would sometimes bring sick horses or cows home so he could keep an eye on them. I got to help deliver a couple of foals," and she smiled at the memory. Her enthusiasm was infectious and the other women found themselves telling Lucy of their own pets from the past.

As the room started to darken with the setting sun, Carol hopped up and motioned Maggie and Michonne to follow her to the door. "We're so glad you're here," Maggie gushed. She was glad to see a woman closer to her age than most of the other inhabitants of the town-of course, if Lucy had graduated college and all that, she was probably in her early thirties instead of her early twenties. She wanted to ask, but bit her tongue.

Michonne and Carol waved goodbye and Lucy walked them out onto the porch and watched them walk toward their house. She went back inside and closed and locked the door. She doubted she really needed to do that-Deanna had explained about the night and day watches and stressed the safety of the community, but old habits died hard. Lucy turned on some of the living room lights and walked upstairs to investigate the bedrooms and decide which one she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone Chapter 7

Carol made a beeline for the back porch when they returned home. She wanted to tell Daryl what she'd found out so he would stop sulking. She was impressed with Lucy and wanted her to feel welcomed by everyone in the community. Daryl sulking and scowling wouldn't help in any way.

As she rounded the corner of the back porch, she saw Daryl pacing in the yard and smoking. He had that agitated look about him again. This last year the dogs had gone a long way to calming him, but just one day with Lucy and he was back to the pacing and mumbling. She smirked. Lucy had certainly had an effect on Daryl, she hoped he would settle down when she talked to him.

"Daryl," she said softly. He whirled quickly, grimacing.

"What?" he snapped. Carol sighed. He definitely had his back up. This was going to take some serious coaxing to calm him down.

"Daryl, I want you to listen to me. I went over to Lucy's," her he snorted in disgust, "with Maggie and Michonne," she continued smoothly. "We had a nice visit." Daryl lit another cigarette and shifted restively. He waved at her tersely to continue. "She's not a medical doctor," she said. Daryl frowned at her, confused. "She's a doctor of letters-she was a professor at a college." He stared sharply at Carol and she saw he was thinking this over. "And she didn't tell you she was a doctor because she didn't want to have to explain all of that until she met all of us so she could say it once and be done with it." At this Daryl nodded in understanding. "And she doesn't like her name, Lucia. Seems her parents liked opera and named her after one and she's spent her lifetime explaining her name-that she's not Italian, blah blah blah," she continued. Daryl smirked. He could definitely understand a person not liking their name-how many times had he wished his name was anything other than Dixon? "But she does have a lot of experience with dogs-well her dad was a vet so she helped deliver foals, helped out at dog shows with grooming and helped out up at different kennels. She's excited about the pups, and wants to help you with their training or anything else." Carol watched Daryl as he absorbed all this. "Also, she has very little experience with the walkers," he looked up in disbelief at this. "Yes, she was extremely lucky. Until she was with that group you found her with, she was very well taken care of." Daryl snorted in disgust and shook his head. 

"Yeah, those assholes were passed out on a picnic table when we found 'em," he grumbled. "They could've all been killed by walkers or who knows who else." He shook his head in disgust.

"Well, she's a lucky young woman. First she was with a very good group of people, and then you found her before somebody else's stupidity cost her her life." Carol watched Daryl silently as he absorbed all of this. She saw his agitation subside slowly and he stopped pacing and moving restlessly. Good, she had smoothed things over. Although knowing Daryl, he'd have his back up again about something else before too long. She had a feeling Lucy and Daryl were going to have a rather tempestuous friendship at the very least. She knew he would feel intimidated by Lucy's intelligence, education, background. She was aware of how Daryl viewed himself-after all this time he still had little self confidence around new people and was still more of a loner, disliking being in large groups and remaining very private. She was glad he had found the pups when he had-they'd all been worried about his prolonged and intense grieving over Beth. A few women of the community had made efforts to draw him out and tried to at the least befriend him, but he had rebuffed all efforts. Maybe now with Lucy added she and the dogs could lessen his grief and he could have a little happiness. Carol had hoped for a time she and Daryl could have something more than friendship, but she had finally accepted the fact that he viewed her as an older sister –often seeking advise from her or venting when he was exceptionally agitated about something. She sighed. She had been disappointed, but valued his friendship enough not to ever push or pursue it. And then since Beth's death she had seen how deeply he had felt about Beth from their time together alone after the prison fell and known he would never look her at her that way.

"Maybe in the morning you two can start over, maybe take the pups over to her house and properly introduce them?" she asked softly. He nodded slowly and stubbed his cigarette out. He sighed deeply and she smiled. She could see his curiosity about Lucy and obvious attraction to her had won out his earlier anger. "Well, I'm going in now. I'll see you in the morning."

It was midnight and Daryl was sitting on the front steps of the porch, silently smoking. He'd never been one to sleep through the night, often getting up and wandering around wherever he had been living for a few hours before settling down again-if he could on any particular night. As he looked out at the street, his eyes were drawn again and again to the house Lucy had moved into. He grimaced in disgust at himself. Didn't even know the woman and here he was acting like some damn grade schooler with a crush on some little girl in his class. He rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. He heard a door closing and looked up to see Lucy descending her porch steps and walking his way. What the hell was she doing up? And walking around in the middle of the night? He straightened up and kept his eyes on her as she slowly approached. She crossed the lawn and walked up to the porch steps and smiled.

"Whatta ya doin' out wanderin' around like some damn cat?" he rasped. She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"Yes, hello to you too bud," she said with a smirk. "Are you the only one in this place allowed to sit up at night and smoke?" she reached over to his pack of cigarettes he had laid on the top step beside him. He watched with his mouth open a little as she shook out a cigarette and replaced the pack. She waved the cigarette at him. "Are you going to light it for me, or do I have to find some other insomniac to do that?" she teased.

Daryl grunted and held his lighter out. "Didn't figure you for a smoker?" he grumbled.

"Figured all that out about me in that short little conversation we had?" she smirked again and leaned in to the flame of the lighter and drew and inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. Daryl reddened and shifted restlessly. Lucy saw his discomfort and relented. "um, I rarely drink-have no tolerance for it, don't do drugs-well pot occasionally-I was around a lot of pretty stuffy people where I worked-college isn't the fun it used to be back in the day unless you're a very young student. The academic life was so not what I envisioned when I decided to go that route. Anyway, smoking is my one real vice but so many places were penalizing employees for smoking that I had to hide it. Got into the habit and it stuck I guess." She shrugged. "By the way, what does a smoker look like?" and she grinned mischievously at him. Daryl shifted uncomfortably again.

"Ya know," he muttered, waving a hand at her, "smelling of smoke, usually got burn holes in their clothes….somethin' like that," he finished weakly. He thought of all the women he'd known who had smoked-mainly his mom. Unkempt, messy, usually half lit, stumbling around drunkenly waving their cigarette around so that you'd have to duck or move to avoid getting accidentally burnt. He hadn't ever seen someone like Lucy smoking-she looked like all those prissy stuck up types he'd seen tsking over he and his brother whenever they'd light up even when they were outside-like all the crap already in the air wasn't going to kill them but the secondhand smoke from his cigarette would.

Lucy nodded silently, watching him. She saw she made him uncomfortable, but she didn't think that was necessarily a bad thing. He was probably used to a certain type of woman-poorly educated, a drunk or drug addict, slutty. The kind of woman you saw on those shows like COPS, arguing and fighting with the police or each other over something stupid. Not like she thought she was the only intelligent person or woman he'd ever run across, just it had probably been rare that he'd ever engaged in any kind of interaction with a person such as herself. She had never been the type to look down her nose at anyone, unlike many of the people she'd worked with at the college and museum. That had been one of many reasons she'd broken off with Richard a few years ago. She had detested the arch and contemptuous manner and behavior he and his friends had displayed toward anyone they had deemed not of their "class". She had tried to tell him that was an outmoded and outdated attitude but he had refused to listen and over the years it had become a major source of contention between them. He belittled her involvement in groups that sought to relieve suffering in different parts of the world and their own country, calling her Mother Lucy as his way of twisting Mother Teresa.

Lucy motioned toward the steps. "May I?" she asked politely. Her father had always said she'd catch more flies with honey than vinegar, so she decided if she wanted to have any chance of getting to know this man at all she'd better brush up on her manners. And tone down her tendency to speak as if she were addressing her class or a fellow teacher. She'd need to make sure her speech was more similar to what he was probably used to.

Daryl nodded and scooted over a bit to make room. He stared ahead while Lucy settled herself on the step beside him. He caught the scent of vanilla as her curls lifted in the slight breeze. She smelled like cookies, he thought and licked his lip slightly.

"I'd like to apologize, " Lucy said softly. Daryl glanced at her sharply.

"What for?" he grunted. Lucy smiled sweetly.

"I'm afraid I gave you the wrong impression when we first met by not telling you my full name and that I'm a doctor." Daryl waved her off.

"No need, Carol explained all that. I can see your point, why ya did that," he grunted.

Lucy nodded. "I'm glad Carol spoke to you, but I still need to apologize to you. I'm sorry for misleading you, it was wrong because it seemed to embarrass you and made you not trust me. In the future I'll always tell you the truth and make myself more clear when I tell you anything." She paused and looked him in the eyes. He was looking at her, surprise clear on his face. She doubted anyone had ever apologized to this man for anything, much less the way she just had. She had taken a course about better communication with students and others and apologizing properly had been emphasized. Once she had incorporated it into her daily speech-when necessary-she had seen an immediate response from those around her. It was true that kindness and caring were just as infectious as hate and intolerance. She couldn't stop the awful things that went on every day everywhere, but she had been determined to do her small part toward making the world a better place. "Will you forgive me?" she whispered.

Daryl's eyes widened slightly in surprise. No one had ever asked him that. His parents certainly hadn't apologized after beating him, Merle hadn't apologized when he'd hurt his feelings or roughed him up when he was drunk and belligerent. He flushed and shifted awkwardly. This girl was full of surprises. His throat had gone dry and he cleared his throat.

"Um, sure. No big deal," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes now. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt his eyes fill up and his chest tightened with emotion. Merle would definitely laugh at him, getting all emotional because some woman had apologized to him.

Lucy watched him struggle to maintain a gruff appearance, but she saw her apology had surprised and touched him. She wondered what type of life he'd had if he was this surprised by an apology. She thought perhaps it had not been a very happy one and her heart turned over. She had always been easily upset whenever she'd seen or read stories about children or animals being mistreated and had volunteered at the local shelter trying to rescue and care for animals they had taken out of dangerous situations. Another reason she and Richard had parted-he'd thought she was just silly getting so upset about stories of abandoned or mistreated children or animals. She didn't know them, nothing she could do, so why was she crying about it? He had refused to even discuss their getting a dog or cat-he was often away on projects and insisted he had no desire to care for anyone other than Lucy and himself. He had gotten angry when he'd come home one time and saw she'd gotten a saltwater tank full of beautiful fish. He had griped so often and loudly that she'd given the tank away to a friend and they had never discussed it again. One of her friends had told Lucy this was just another example of Richard trying to control her but she had brushed it off. When she had finally walked out, she realized her friend had been right. Everything about their relationship had been about control-his over her. Where they ate, what they ate, who they socialized with, what she wore, on and on. She had caught herself sneaking cigarettes and then anxiously spraying the room so Richard wouldn't smell the smoke. She hadn't done that with her parents, she was disgusted with herself for having done so with Richard. She hadn't dated anyone since leaving Richard because she wanted to make sure she didn't slip right into another relationship like theirs had been.

Daryl and Lucy smoked in silence. When he saw her stub out her cigarette he quirked his eyebrow at her. "Want another one?" he asked softly. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yes please," she murmured. "It's been so long since I had any, this is a real treat. I mean, this is a real town with lights and running water, food and dogs," she laughed softly. "I feel like I should pinch myself-that I'm going to wake up back at that lake with those idiots," and she laughed a little louder. He smirked.

"Yeah, ya sure wouldn't have survived another day or so with those idiots," he agreed and lit another cigarette for himself. "So ya know bout dogs huh?" he asked. Lucy nodded eagerly. He looked closely at her. She didn't look any older than Maggie, but if she had really taught at a college she had to be closer to his age. He was 38, she must be in her early thirties anyway. He felt a bit of relief at knowing she was closer to his age and not a lot younger, like Beth had been. Nothing had ever happened between he and Beth, but he had often wished they had had the time to see if anything could have developed. Her age had made him hesitate though, she had barely been eighteen-he was old enough to be her dad. And his hesitation had cost him the chance to see what could be between them. And now there would never be another chance because she was gone. Gone over a year now, almost two. Time had not made the memories easier to deal with and he clenched his jaw slightly at the ache in his chest.

Lucy silently watched the different emotions play over his face. He was obviously disturbed by something, she saw the sadness in his face though he tried not to show it. No doubt he was remembering someone he'd lost, everyone had a piece of their heart missing nowadays. She herself tried not to think about her father and uncle and the day the horde of walkers had overrun the farm. She had told Rick and Deanna she hadn't killed any humans but she'd lied. She had killed her father and uncle. She had gone back to the farm, later after the herd had passed through to search for survivors and to see if there was anything that could be salvaged. Her father and uncle had been bitten, were lying on the ground in pieces, but still growling and trying to move. She had cried while watching them, and then driven a spike from their yard where'd played horseshoes into their skulls. She had wanted to bury them, but the group had been impatient to leave fearing another herd would come through. So she had left them lying there scattered amongst others the walkers had torn apart. She had quickly retrieved some pictures from the house and some of her mother's jewelry, but these had been lost along the way. She had nothing now of her family but memories and she knew that all that most people had now.

Lucy shook off her thoughts and started to tell Daryl about the kennels she'd worked in, the different breeds she'd worked with. He asked few questions but listened carefully to what she told him. Carol had heard voices and glanced out her bedroom window and caught a glimpse of Lucy and Daryl sitting on the front porch smoking and talking. She smiled in relief and went back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Persephone Chapter 8

Even Better Than The Real Thing U2

Give me one more chance and you'll be

Satisfied

Give me half a chance and you won't be

Denied

Well, my heart is where it's always been

My head is somewhere in between

Give me one more chance, let me be your

Lover tonight

Oh yeah, check it out

You're the real thing

Yeah, the real thing, love

You're the real thing

Even better than the real thing, child.

Two months later:

Lucy and Daryl have established a routine with the dogs as Carl will be starting school again in a few weeks and Michonne is busy working with Rick as the town's deputy. They run the dogs twice a day as Daryl had already established, and then continue with their training. Lucy had expressed her admiration for how well Daryl had trained the dogs with no actual previous experience. She had written down any medications or supplies she thought they would need for Daryl to look for when he and Aaron went on runs. They had turned Lucy's garage into a make shift vet clinic and stored most of the supplies there. Lucy's previous experience from her dad's vet clinic had come in handy in caring for the handful of animals they had at the rear of the compound near the community garden they had roughed out. They had a horse, a few pigs, two cows and some chickens. Lucy had looked disappointed when she saw there were no cats and she had pestered Daryl to be on the lookout for cats when he was out. He had rolled his eyes and sighed each time she mentioned this, but found himself looking around on runs for cats and kittens he could take back to her.

He had been teaching her how to shoot, load and unload and clean the various weapons they had stockpiled. She was a natural shot, quick to learn and seemed at ease handling the different weapons. He realized anyone else would've been taken on easy runs already to familiarize themselves with the routine and assess their skills, but he was reluctant to let Lucy go outside the walls although he knew he couldn't keep postponing it. He had found it difficult to stand near her or sit near her without his thoughts turning to subjects other than whatever they'd been discussing. Training her to shoot had nearly unhinged him-the heat of her body, the smell and touch of her skin and hair had flustered him badly. He couldn't imagine actually going on a run with her and being able to concentrate on what he was doing. And he had seen Lucy was often as flustered as himself.

Aaron and Eric had invited Lucy to dinner one night along with Daryl, and Eric had informed Lucy he had been a high school English teacher. They had spent all of dinner and sometime afterwards discussing their favorite books and characters along with various aspects of writing-foreshadowing, symbolism. Aaron had rolled his eyes good naturedly at Daryl as Eric and Lucy had babbled on. Daryl had tried to follow along with the conversation, but he'd never been interested in any subjects in school and in fact had dropped out in tenth grade. He could read and do basic math but this was completely over his head. Aaron leaned over and whispered to Daryl, "Best thing to do is go in another room and let them talk." He stood up and cleared the dishes, Eric and Lucy oblivious to he and Daryl exiting the room.

A few days later, Daryl came out to the porch and looked across toward Lucy's house and saw Lucy and Eugene sitting on her porch. He frowned. What the hell was that idiot doing over there? He plopped down on the top step and lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag.

Carol came out on the porch and saw Daryl smoking and staring moodily down the street. She peeked to see where he was looking and sighed when she realized he was glaring at Eugene and Lucy. She cleared her throat and he started. "Hey can I sit there too?" she asked him quietly. He grunted and nodded.

Carol settled herself on the step beside him and looked over at him, then toward Lucy's house. "Eugene and Lucy seem to be getting along," she murmured. Daryl shot her a murderous glare. "Lucy had asked him about something-and Eugene went over there to talk to her about it." She watched Daryl as he lit another cigarette from the butt of the first one-he was really agitated if he was chain smoking. "You know, Lucy's a very smart woman," she started softly, and he grunted and blew out a smoke ring. "It's natural for her to talk to other people who are interested in the same things she is." He snorted. "You can't possibly imagine that she's interested in Eugene," she goaded. Daryl stood up quickly and started to stomp off.

"Don't gotta listen to this shit," he gritted out, but Carol caught his arm. He started to shake her off angrily, but she wouldn't let go.

"Daryl, what are you doing? She likes you-anyone can see that. So why are you upset-because she's talking to Eugene?" She shook her head. "You can't be serious. So what is it that's bothering you?"

Daryl scuffed his boot on the sidewalk and grunted and shrugged his shoulders. When Carol still wouldn't let go of his arm, he mumbled, "Don't know nothin' bout what she likes, can't talk to her like everyone else can." He sighed and moved restively.

Carol nodded. He was insecure of course. "Well, why don't you try asking her to explain it, or tell you about it? She doesn't know about hunting or motorcycles but she has no trouble asking you about that." She paused to let this sink in. "You said she and Eric were talking about books-why not ask Eric to lend you one," here he snorted and shook his head in disgust, "or give you a summary of the book so you can at least have some idea of what she likes in books anyway. You like music, ask her what type of music she likes. When you're out on runs, look for the type of books and music she likes." She paused to watch him absorb this. He had stopped fidgeting as she continued, "Ask her about movies too. Might as well take advantage of the fact that we have electricity and maybe take a movie over to her one night to watch." He glared at her and she smiled back innocently. "All you have to do is show you're interested in what she likes-and in her." She stood up and sighed. "I'm done with my therapy session now. Think about it and do something about it soon-you're not doing anyone a favor sitting around sulking and scowling." And with that she turned and walked back into the house, leaving Daryl glaring after her.

Daryl knocked on Eric and Aaron's door and cleared his throat nervously. He could see Eugene was still over at Lucy's still running his damn mouth about something. Might as well get this over with. Eric opened the door and smiled. "Well hey Daryl, what a pleasant surprise! C'mon in," and he waved a reluctant Daryl into the hall. He could see Daryl was anxious about something so he ushered Daryl into the kitchen and they sat at the island bar. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked politely. Daryl shook his head and cleared his throat again.

"Um, no. I want ta ask ya about some books," he hesitated unsure what to say next.

Eric's eyebrows raised. This was a surprise, but he had a sneaking feeling this had more to do with Lucy than to do with Daryl's sudden desire to read something in his spare time. "Um sure. What would you like to know?"

Daryl shifted uneasily on his stool and started to bite his thumb. "Mmmm, well, those books you and Lucy was discussin' last week. I know she's interested in 'em, but ain't never heard of none of 'em. Thought you could maybe explain 'em to me, or maybe lend me one to read." At this he shifted again.

Eric smiled politely. He was glad Daryl had asked him, he liked Daryl and he liked Lucy and he thought they would be good together. And he had always liked playing at matchmaker. "Why sure, Daryl. I'd be glad to." Here he paused and thought a minute. "Well, Lucy loves all the books by Jane Austen, but especially Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility-but then those are most people's favorites." He looked at Daryl, and Daryl blinked back at him completely clueless. "They were written by an author back in the early 1800's and they're about manners in England at that time." Daryl snorted and shook his head in disgust. "Well, really they're love stories," Eric continued and Daryl looked up.

"Mmmmmmm," he hummed.

Eric nodded encouragingly. "Yes, seems she likes romances-not the bodice ripper type but historical romances." Daryl frowned, not understanding. "She likes romances that take place in past time periods-you know, the Civil War, the Victorian period, like that." Daryl nodded slowly.

"What else?" he muttered. Lucy hadn't seemed like the type to like mushy books, but he guessed everyone was full of surprises. He had thought she'd read books about animals or something like that.

"Well, she likes books about history of course and historical figures-Abe Lincoln, Alexander the Great, famous painters and writers and musicians." Eric was mentally going over books he had seen in other people's homes he could ask to borrow to lend to Daryl although he'd probably end up giving Daryl the cliff notes versions. "She got her degree in history she said because she liked learning how people in the past lived and dealt with things-learning from past mistakes helps to avoid those mistakes now or in the future. She's especially interested in learning about people who overcame adversity and succeeded-again Abe Lincoln along with Helen Keller, Eleanor Roosevelt and the like." He paused again for Daryl to absorb all this.

"Mmmm," he hummed, thinking. About the only name he recognized so far was Abe Lincoln.

"Daryl, I'm sure you noticed that when Lucy was here we were in our own little world while we were talking," he continued. Daryl nodded. "Well, academic folks love to talk and so all you will ever have to do to start a conversation with anyone like Lucy or myself is ask us what our favorite book or author or painting or movie is and the rest of the night just nod and ask a question or two and you will have made us deliriously happy. We went into teaching because we like to help people learn-about anything really. So you would be making Lucy very happy if you let her ramble on and showed interest in what she says. It's probably been quite a while since she's had anybody actually show an interest in what she's interested in. I know for myself that Aaron is probably bored silly by half the stuff we talk about-but I encourage him to discuss what he likes and he encourages me. And sometimes even though you might think you're not interested in a particular subject you surprise yourself by becoming interested because your friend's explanation is intriguing or their excitement is infectious." He paused. "Lucy is a teacher with no students to teach Daryl. Let her teach you. And I'm sure there's something you can teach her in return." He smiled at Daryl and Daryl raised his eyebrow at that.

"Mmmm," he hummed again. He nodded and turned to go.

"I have a copy of Sense and Sensibility if you'd like to look it over," he said quickly. Daryl shrugged and waited. Eric trotted into the living room to the bookshelf and plucked a book from the middle shelf. He glided over to Daryl and handed it to him. "It's a book about love, Marianne gets her heart broken badly by Willoughby but in the end there's a happy ending," he explained. Daryl nodded again and tucked the book into his arm and headed out the door. "If you need help with it, just ask me," Eric murmured. Daryl grunted and headed down the stairs. Looking up he saw Eugene was finally gone from Lucy's porch. He smirked and headed over to his house. Looking down at the book he shook his head. Thank God Merle wasn't here to see this-he'd never hear the end of it.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Daryl awoke with a start to find he had fallen asleep reading-or trying to read-the book Eric had given him. He hadn't gotten much beyond the fourth page, feeling frustrated and confused at the language. He'd flipped through the book quickly, noting there were no pictures of any kind in it.

He sighed and placed the book on the bedside table. He normally didn't sleep in the bedroom he had claimed as his-he preferred to sleep on the porch or in the living room where he could keep an eye on the doors and act as a sort of guard just in case. But that damn book had worked better than any sleeping pill ever could. He sighed again and rubbed his hands over his face. No doubt about it, he was going to have to ask Eric to explain this shit to him. He'd be dead or an old man before he ever read that whole book, much less understood any of it.

He went into the bathroom and cleaned up before heading down and out the door to let the pups out. They waited each morning by the front door until he let them out and then went about marking their yard. He usually sat on the steps waiting for them to get done before heading over to Lucy's so they could together take the dogs on their morning run. He let the dogs out and stopped dead as he saw them jump up on Lucy eagerly. She was sitting on the top step. She laughed and hugged each dog and kissed their necks and patted them in greeting before each one jumped down into the yard to stretch their legs.

"Mmmm, hey," he muttered. He fumbled for his cigarettes and quickly lit one, surprised to find his hand shaking ever so slightly. He grimaced at himself. God he was glad Merle wasn't here to see this.

Lucy looked back at him and smiled. "Hey yourself," she replied. She waited while he settled on the rail of the porch. "I saw you on the porch last night when Eugene was over, why didn't you come over and join us?" She looked at him, her forehead crinkled in a frown.

Daryl shook his head and set to biting his thumb. "Figured you was having a private conversation, didn't want to interrupt."

Lucy turned, a look of confusion on her face. "What? Why would I be having a private conversation with Eugene?" Daryl shrugged and leaned started pacing agitatedly on the porch. "We were talking about something he'd read years ago and that I'd attended a conference on. You could've come over and interrupted, for pete's sake. I was hoping you would," and she huffed out a breath of exasperation.

Daryl stopped pacing and glanced at her, back to biting his thumb. "Whatta ya mean?" he mumbled.

Lucy stood up and walked over to stand facing him. "I mean Eugene is a nice person, and very intelligent, but he is NOT who I want to spend my evenings talking to." And here she smiled softly at him. Daryl's eyes widened in surprise. "Unless of course I'm mistaken, and it's you who doesn't want to talk to me?" And she lifted a brow at him.

Daryl cleared his throat and shook his head wordlessly. He thought of that damn book and how he could mention it to her without looking stupid. But she solved that problem for him.

"Hey do you think I could go out on a run sometime soon? I want to look for some books and some music and maybe some pictures. This stuff here in the houses is okay if you like hotel paintings, but if I can have anything at all in my house free, then I want something that's museum quality." Daryl's mouth dropped open.

"Ya wanna go to a museum?" He asked incredulously. That was the last place he would've ever thought of going. No food there, or supplies so no sense in going in one.

Lucy nodded. "Sure. The world may have gone to shit, but now that I'm someplace where there's electricity again I intend on having what I want to look at or listen to or read." Daryl noticed an absolute glow about her as she spoke. If she really wanted to go to a damn museum for pictures then he'd take her to one. He himself had never been in a museum of any kind-it would definitely be interesting to say the least.

Daryl nodded, thinking. "We can get a map and look up what's near here. We'll hafta take a van or car to carry the stuff back." He hummed as he thought it out. Lucy stood patiently, watching him think. "There's some stores in a mall near here where we can get ya some music and books, hell there's a library not far from here where we can get ya some books," he continued to mutter. Lucy smiled. "Let's go walk the dogs and we'll make a list of what ya want to look for," he said finally. Now that she had given him an idea of what to do for her, he could deal with the reading and all that other stuff. He might not be able to understand all of it, but he could get it for her. And then he could ask her about it like Eric had suggested. He smirked. He could keep everyone away from her porch if he brought her enough stuff.

Daryl jerked his chin toward the pups, who had settled down on the lawn watching Lucy and Daryl expectantly. Lucy followed him down the steps and they started off on their walk silently-Lucy making a mental list of everything she wanted to look for, and Daryl thinking about how happy this would make Lucy. Without realizing it, he swung his hand out and caught hers and they continued to walk hand in hand around the compound trailing the pups, lost in their musings.


	10. Chapter 10

Persephone Chapter 10

I'm dedicating this particular chapter to two of my BFFs, Kat and Cynthia. I bounced some ideas off them and they were extremely helpful. So glad they are in my life!

The list had been made and the next few days Daryl and Aaron had gone outside to roam a bit further in the direction of a town they hadn't explored as yet. Aaron was glad to go with Daryl, thinking he could surprise Eric with something for an early birthday present. Aaron had also asked a few other people and the two teachers they had for the few kids in the compound for a list of items they'd like. It turned out everyone was eager for books and music and movies now that the compound had power on a more regular basis than just after the virus hit. Of course there were still times they had little black outs, but by and large with careful conservation of their power they were able to enjoy the things they had missed for the last few years.

Daryl had been surprised at Lucy's list. He had expected some stuffy stuck up type of elevator music, instead her music was all over the place-rock, metal, country, rap….she liked old country and some new country. She liked off the wall shit he'd never heard of. He was definitely going to have to listen to some of this. She was the same with movies. He'd thought because of the books Eric had told him she liked that she'd want some sappy chick flick movies. Instead she liked action movies, westerns, shoot em ups, gore. He shook his head. Only one or two sappy movies on the list, all the others he'd probably want to watch. He was interested in seeing what to see what her list of books would be like. He suspected they would be just as surprising as the other two lists had been. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to talk to her after all.

Lucy and everyone else who had handed the duo their lists had behaved like children at Christmas whenever Aaron and Daryl had brought anything back from a run. For too long after the virus struck, many of the residents had struggled just to survive outside the walls. Once they were brought into the community, they realized the struggle to survive had forever marked them. They suffered from flashbacks, depression, anxiety, insomnia, memory problems, irritability, guilt or shame that they'd survived, self- destructive behavior among many others. Deanna hoped that with these runs for what were essentially luxury items now that some semblance of safety and a sense of home would slowly lessen the group's anxieties.

Daryl made a point of stopping at Lucy's house the evenings he'd found something from her list. Sometimes they would watch a movie he'd found for her, and he found himself liking most of them. As for the music, he enjoyed most of that as well. Lucy had told Daryl he didn't have to knock, to just come in and a few times when he'd done just that he'd surprised her singing at the top of her voice to something and dancing away in the living room. She had a seriously awful voice, but he liked her enthusiasm and passion when singing. She had blushed and refused to sing in front of him so sometimes when he walked up to the door if he heard her singing he wouldn't go in but instead stood outside quietly and listen, unconsciously smiling at how happy she sounded.

One morning Daryl went over to Lucy's house earlier than they usually ran the dogs. He had taken the pups out very early so he could wake Lucy-he had agreed to let her go on a run today to a smaller town they hadn't previously been to. Aaron and Eric were going in a separate vehicle as well.

He knocked loudly on the door and walked into the hallway. "Hey Lucy!" he hollered up the stairs. He knew she slept up on the third floor-the house had bedrooms on the second floor but the third floor was the master suite and she had settled in there. She said this way if there were people who needed a home they could move in with her but she wanted her own room on her own floor. She had told Daryl that sometimes she just needed some alone time to think, and he had understood that completely.

"Lucy!" She came out of the kitchen in a towel with her long curls hanging in a damp mass around her. Daryl immediately stepped back and started biting his thumb. "Mmmm, hey. I, um…." And his voice trailed off as he took in her appearance.

Lucy blushed and raised her eyebrow at him. "Um, hi," she said, clearly surprised to see Daryl. "Has something happened? Is something wrong?" she said anxiously.

Daryl shook his head and tried to look anywhere but at her. "No," he mumbled. "Um, gotta surprise for ya, wanted to tell ya." Lucy tightened her grip on her towel, and Daryl's throat went dry.

"What kind of surprise," Lucy whispered. She was having trouble keeping herself calm and controlled. She had been thinking of Daryl almost constantly for some time now, and spent many a night tossing and turning wondering when in the world he was going to kiss her at the very least. She knew he was attracted to her-that much was obvious to everyone around them. She also knew from the little remarks he'd made here and there that his childhood had been particularly awful, that he didn't trust many people and that he had never been seriously involved with any woman in the past. She however was not a naturally patient person, and this waiting was driving her up the wall. She felt that if she didn't kiss him, and soon, it might well be another three or four months or longer before he worked up the courage to kiss her.

Daryl moved restlessly and headed out to the porch. "Tell ya after ya get dressed," he mumbled and practically ran out the front door. She sighed. This surprise had better be good.

Twenty minutes later she opened the front door and motioned for Daryl to come back in. She had thrown on some shorts and an old t-shirt, her hair hung down loose, still very damp. She crossed her arms expectantly and tapped her foot. He smirked. He had picked up on this as her tell when she was aggravated.

"Well?" she snapped. He bit back a laugh. She had told him repeatedly she did not like surprises, of any kind. She had snuck and opened Christmas presents even as an adult. She hated waiting to open any presents on her birthday. She gave a list to family and friends each Thanksgiving so she'd be sure to eliminate any guesswork regarding her presents. And he had kept this trip a secret from her as a way of teasing her, knowing she'd be aggravated about any mention of a surprise.

"Well, we're going on a run today to a place we haven't been to before and I thought you'd want to go with us," he grumbled, watching her closely.

Lucy flushed with excitement "Really, you're not kidding right?"

"I guess ya don't mind this surprise then?" he teased. Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Just one thing though," he cautioned, a serious look on his face. Lucy nodded for him to continue. "Ya have to listen to me. If I tell ya to stop and stay behind me, ya have to do that. If I tell ya to wait in the vehicle, ya have ta do that," he put a hand up to stay her reply. "I mean it Lucy. I can't stress how important it is that when we go out, whoever is the lead has to know that everyone with them does what the lead says. It keeps everyone from getting separated and hurt or killed."

Lucy nodded. "Good, then get dressed in something that ya can wear on a run and we can leave. Aaron and Eric are going with us in another car so they can bring back some stuff too." And he watched in amusement as Lucy ran back upstairs to change.

A half hour later Daryl and Lucy were in an SUV and Eric and Aaron followed in a van. The town they had found on the map was an hour away and he hoped there were some places there that hadn't been completely ransacked. They rode in silence, Lucy daydreaming about finally being outside the walls again. Daryl snuck glances at Lucy, quietly taking in her faraway look and wondered again at how he would never have met her before the world went to shit.

As they rode slowly into the center of town, Lucy saw a sign for a museum, planetarium, and a convention center on Taragon Blvd. "Can we look at the museum?" Lucy surprised Daryl by asking this. Their runs were supposed to be for weapons, ammunition, supplies. What could they possibly need in a museum? He'd never set foot in one, but had assumed they were full of pictures by dead people and that held no interest for him.

"Nope. We gotta get stuff we need, nothing in there we'd need," he mumbled. Lucy frowned at him.

"Some museums have weapons in them," she persisted. Daryl glanced at her quickly.

"What? What kinda weapons?" He slowed to take the offramp for Taragon Blvd and checked to be sure Aaron and Eric were following.

"Swords, guns with bayonets, daggers, knives. Plus sometimes they have displays of shields and armor." He quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Really?" he was surprised. If the museum did have stuff like that, they could definitely check it out.

"Yes, they don't just have paintings, lots of museums have special exhibits from time to time besides having rooms about specific things, like weaponry throughout the ages." Daryl nodded quietly. This could be worth looking at.

"Mmmmmm," he hummed and followed the signs to the museum. It was a medium sized brick building, one story. There were a few stray vehicles in the parking lot, other than that it was deserted and oddly quiet. He pulled to a stop and Aaron and Eric pulled up beside them. Eric rolled his window down and Daryl jerked his chin in the direction of the building. "Lucy says sometimes these places have weapons. Might as well check it out," he mumbled. Aaron and Eric nodded and they all got out of their vehicles and headed toward the large glass double doors.

The four of them went up the walkway and Daryl banged on the front doors to draw any walkers if there were any inside. They waited a few minutes then he banged again, slightly louder.

"Maybe it was closed when things got bad around here," Eric offered. Daryl glanced over and he could see both Eric and Aaron were nearly as excited as Lucy. He would never in a million years ever have pictured himself breaking into some damn museum to get weapons of all things. He tried the door and it swung open at his touch. He held out his hand to keep Lucy back until he was sure there were no walkers lurking in the shadows by the entrance. After he looked around cautiously, he motioned the other three to come in.

The four of them proceeded down what looked like the main entryway and lobby. As Daryl advanced slowly, listening for walkers or anything else that might spell danger, Lucy started to head over toward the information desk. Daryl quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her back. "Dammit, don't go anywhere until we make sure it's safe. And then you're not going anywhere unless I'm right there with you." Lucy started to yank her hand away, but he tightened his grip and glared sternly at her. She sighed and allowed him to pull her along one side of the lobby while Aaron and Eric did the same on the other side. Lucy kept looking over at the information desk longingly and at last Daryl nodded to her that she could go over there. She ran over and started rummaging through the pamphlets and booklets that had been left in neat stacks along the counter. From the looks of things it seemed the museum had in fact been closed due to remodeling and probably escaped the being looted or burned. Because who in their right mind would actually decide to go into a museum and take some art home when walkers were roaming around killing everyone.

Lucy studied a brochure with a layout of the museum on it. "It looks like they were remodeling most of the rooms when things went bad," she whispered as she squinted at the brochure. "But on the map there seems to be some kind of armament display down the hall and to the right." She looked up at Daryl and smiled. Daryl jutted his chin toward the direction she said the display was and motioned her to stay behind him. Aaron and Eric followed them, all moving cautiously as they waited for a walker to appear.

Turning the corner into the room that the brochure said was the armament display, Daryl stopped short in amazement. A skylight in the ceiling illuminated the room fairly well, and he could see on the walls various swords, along with shields. There were glass cases with arrangements of knives and daggers. Mannequins stood in line against one wall wearing full armor, chainmail, boiled leather armor and various other items used for protection during battle. There was a display of different maces and axes, longbows and cross bows. Daryl cautiously walked toward the wall with the maces and pointed toward one. "I seen that in some old movie long time ago," he turned to Lucy questioningly. She nodded and stepped beside him.

"Yes, I studied the middle ages and taught about that time period. They had some wicked weapons then. This is what was known as a flail, or ball and chain. You also had morning stars or holy water sprinklers, basically a spiked club." She left him to walk toward a display case of knives. He walked over to her and she pointed at the different knives and described them. He nodded, taking it all in. He preferred guns, but if they could use spears or swords against the walkers that would save their ammunition in the event the living tried to overrun their community.

Daryl set about pulling weapons off the walls and placing them in his bag. Lucy, Aaron and Eric did the same. Lucy suggested they bring some of the shields and the armor along as well for better protection against being bitten by any walkers. The bags were very heavy as they dragged them back toward the entry way. Daryl turned about to see Lucy standing in the first exhibit room doorway gazing silently at the paintings. He walked to her and looked in the room. There was a smaller skylight in this room's ceiling which shed some light but also left a lot of the room in shadow. "See anything ya like?" he mumbled. Lucy started and looked at him. "I mean, not like anyone is gonna be lookin' at these anytime soon. And no one here to stop ya," he continued.

Lucy smiled suddenly. "You're right. They'll just get ruined hanging here-no climate control. I guess I could take one or two," she shrugged as she slowly toured the room gazing intently as the various paintings. Daryl kept a close eye on her and kept aware for any walker noises. Aaron and Eric came to see what Lucy was doing.

"I never even thought of all the artwork that is going to rack and ruin since the virus hit," Eric said. "Think of the Smithsonian, the Lincoln Memorial, everything in D.C. Or any city. It's like some old horror show about the end of the world-nothing preserved from our past, everything slowly crumbling away til it's not remembered at all."

Lucy turned to Daryl and waved for him to come over. He walked over and looked questioningly at Lucy.

"Can you take this one down for me?" She smiled sweetly at him and he sighed.

"At least it's not too big," he muttered and after some maneuvering he held it in his arms. "'kay we need to get all this out and loaded and get on the road." And he started back toward the entrance. "You two want anything, ya best hurry," Daryl grumbled. Aaron and Eric shook their heads and headed back to the entrance with Lucy and Daryl.

After ascertaining it was still clear outside, they made a few trips and got the bags of weapons stowed in the vehicles along with the painting and the armor. Daryl felt good about the weapons they had found, especially the shields. That would definitely help whenever they encountered any walkers, or other humans for that matter. What they really needed was some military body armor, but so far any police headquarters they'd come across had been cleaned out as had the few military bases they'd come across.

After loading up, they piled in their vehicles and headed back toward the compound. "Think of anything else we might stop for?" Daryl asked Lucy. She bit her lower lip, thinking.

"What about a co-op? Or a tractor and feed place? Have you gone in any of those?" Daryl shook his head. "We could get seeds and shovels and stuff for the garden there. Books about herbs and stuff-holistic medicine would be good to know about." She loosened her hair from the clip that held it up and ran her fingers through the thick curls, thinking.

Daryl nodded and hummed. "We passed some farms on the way here. Might be some of that stuff in the barns if they haven't been gone through by now," Daryl suggested. Lucy nodded. They rode in silence, keeping an eye out for any farms off the road. Daryl kept glancing back at Eric and Aaron in their van to be sure they were keeping up. It hadn't taken them very long to find and load up the weapons, it was just after noon. They could stop real quick and look around a farm if they saw one and then head back toward the compound.

"Oh hey, there's a barn over there," Lucy said shortly. Daryl looked over and nodded. They took the offramp and turned right toward the direction they'd seen the barn. Aaron and Eric followed. They pulled up into a gravel drive. The barn sat to the right of the old farmhouse. The place looked fairly decrepit. "Looks like it was abandoned before the virus hit. Been empty a while," Lucy murmured. They pulled up beside the barn and turned the vehicles around so they were headed back toward the road.

"Stay in here while we check it out," Daryl muttered. Lucy made a face and Daryl shot a glance at her. "I mean it, stay put," he snapped. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, a look of disgust on her face. Daryl smirked and stepped out of the SUV. He motioned for Aaron and Eric to join him and they cautiously advanced toward the barn.

After listening carefully they slowly opened the barn doors and stepped inside. Lucy eyed them anxiously as they went further inside-she could barely see them. She reached for the door handle and then pulled her hand back. He had said to wait here. She looked out the windows all around and sighed. There wasn't anything out here, she had a weapon, there was no reason to make her stay in the damn car. She impatiently swung the door open and stepped out. Looking around carefully, she gripped her stiletto in her right hand. She had insisted that Daryl give her the stiletto when he'd broken the case and loaded up the various knives and daggers.

She walked slowly and cautiously toward the barn door, her heart pounding more from anxiety of making Daryl angry than from fear of any walker. She stopped in the doorway and glanced back around toward the car. Still clear. She stepped into the barn and stopped to let her eyes get accustomed to the gloom. She could see Aaron and Eric over toward the far wall investigating some tools leaning against the far wall. Pitchfork, rake, shovel and a wheelbarrow as well. She started toward the two, when a hand roughly grabbed her right arm. She gasped and tried to yank her arm loose, the grip only tightening. Daryl stepped in front of her, his face a mask of fury. With his other hand he twisted her wrist viciously and she dropped the stiletto. He stepped up close to her and grasping both shoulders enough to make her gasp he shook her.

"Dammit! I told ya to stay in the fucking car," and here he shook her again. Lucy tried to wrench herself from his grasp and his hands tightened. His face was close enough to hers now that she felt his breath on her face. She tried to wrench away again and he squeezed her shoulders painfully.

"You're hurting me," she yelled. Aaron and Eric turned to see what was going on.

Daryl leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "Better that I hurt ya than a walker bite ya or somebody else grab ya," and he suddenly released her and she stumbled back. He pointed his finger at her. "I told ya to go on a run with me ya had to listen to me and pay attention. You ain't goin' on no more runs." And he started to turn away from her.

"It was all clear outside and there weren't any walkers outside," she muttered, rubbing her shoulders. Daryl startled her by stalking back to her and pointing at her again.

"I am in charge when we go on a run. And when I tell ya something, ya do it. I ain't doin this to be a jerk, it's ta keep ya safe. And if ya can't accept that, then ya can't come on no more runs." He breathed deeply to try to calm himself down. He hated that he'd hurt her, but he could not lose another person. He had lost too many already. He knew Lucy could take care of herself, that wasn't the point. The point was she had to listen to him and do what he said when they were outside the walls because if she didn't she'd get herself killed or get taken by some assholes who would do far worse to her than shake her. Whoever she had been with the last few years had not done her any favors by keeping her unaware of just how dangerous things had gotten. All the women in her group should have been trained to defend themselves. And despite the training he had thus far given Lucy, if she didn't listen to him she could cause them all some serious trouble. He watched her as angry tears coursed down her cheeks. Her mouth mutinously betrayed her inclination to argue with him, but she bit her lip and turned on her heel and headed back to the SUV.

Aaron and Eric watched the exchange in silence. Daryl had been right about her listening to him, but he hadn't needed to hurt her. Of course, with his temper Lucy was lucky that was all he had done. They were surprised he hadn't forcibly dragged her back to the car and thrown her in it. They also knew that Daryl's ratio of anger increased the more he cared about a person-it was obvious to them the man cared deeply for Lucy.

Aaron cleared his throat and Daryl glared over at him. "Not much here, some saws, an axe, some shovels. Did you find anything?" Daryl shook his head, still trying to calm down. "How about we head back then?" Daryl nodded and stomped out toward the SUV. "I'm glad I'm not in that car," Eric whispered. Aaron nodded in agreement and they headed back to their own vehicle.

The ride back to the compound was deadly silent. Daryl fidgeted in his seat, wanting to talk to Lucy but still too angry to make any sense. Lucy for her part realized he'd been right about her listening to him, but was furious that he'd manhandled her like that. She sulked and sniffed in the passenger seat, turned toward the window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

At last they approached the gates and were waved through. Daryl pulled up to the armory so they could unload the vehicles. Lucy took the opportunity to exit the SUV and headed quickly toward her house. Daryl sighed as he watched her stalk off and took a bag of weapons into the armory.

After unloading the weapons and parking the vehicles behind the armory, Aaron and Eric approached Daryl with the forgotten painting between them. "Lucy forgot her painting," Eric held it out to Daryl. He shifted angrily and shrugged. "Maybe you could take it to her and make up," Eric continued. Daryl glared at Eric a moment, and then grabbed the painting from his hold. He stormed off toward the house he lived in and Aaron and Eric looked at each other and shook their heads. "I am so very glad I don't have to go through all that foolishness anymore," Eric said, smiling at Aaron.

"Me too," Aaron replied and sighed heavily.


	11. Chapter 11

Persephone Chapter 11

I've been binge watching the first season of Outlander, AGAIN, and I really liked the tension between Claire and Jamie. A strong female character usually does have a lot of conflict with a strong male character, so I wanted to write some more of that tension into my story.

Lucy had showered and changed when she got home, and before dressing she could see the bruising had already started on her shoulders where Daryl had gripped her. She grimaced as she gazed in the mirror. She had always been high tempered as her grandmother had said, stubborn too. And she had never met her match in any man in either trait until she'd met Daryl. Richard had been the passive-aggressive type-nitpicking and whining about something until she did what he wanted. He had an infuriating habit of getting her wound up about something and then walking away-it was if he took pleasure in upsetting her. Daryl seemed more the type to blow up on whoever he was angry with and left no doubt how he felt about something. She had noted he wasn't one for talking about his feelings -he was a person who valued actions above talk and that made her feel that he was a more honest person than most she had dealt with previously.

She sighed ruefully and slipped on a tank top and shorts and went downstairs to get something to drink. As she rummaged in her fridge for some bottled water, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door to see Daryl holding the painting she had forgotten all about. He had made an effort at cleaning himself up and she could see he was nervous as he fidgeted on the porch. As he looked up at her, his eyes caught sight of the bruising on her shoulders and he bit his lip roughly. She saw his face flush with shame and embarrassment, and that alone meant more to her than any words of apology would have. She pulled the door open wider and motioned for him to come in. She smiled encouragingly at him as he stood by the living room door. "You brought my painting to me," she said softly. "That was so thoughtful of you, I had forgotten all about it." She reached for the painting and her hand grazed his softly. He looked up uncertainly at her. He had been sure she would still be angry with him, and seeing the bruises he'd left on her shoulders he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd never spoken to him again. She carried the painting into the living room and leaned it against the fireplace. Turning to face him, she smiled again.

Frowning, he bit his thumb and hummed. Lucy waited quietly, sensing he wanted to say something to her. "I'm sorry I hurt ya like that," he began, and she nodded. "I didn't need to be so rough with ya, it's just that ya scared me." She nodded again. "From now on, I'll try to be more careful around ya and not grab ya when I'm that mad." Lucy smiled. Daryl hesitated and then looked her fully in the eyes. She saw the look of anxiety on his face-he'd probably never apologized to anyone for anything really in his life, and certainly not like this. She recognized the effort he was making for her-it might be a small thing to anyone else, but for a man like Daryl an apology like this left no doubt to Lucy of the value he placed on her. "Will ya forgive me?" Daryl finished softly, holding his breath for her rejection or ridicule. Lucy nodded and stood closer to him and slowly placed her hands in his at his sides.

"I already have. And I'm sorry too-I should've listened to you, you were right about that. From now on if I go on a run, I'll listen to you or whoever is in the lead." Daryl nodded and smiled slightly, relieved she had accepted his apology. "Will you forgive me as well?" she whispered softly. She moved her lips to his and kissed him softly. Daryl leaned in and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissed her deeply. Lucy raised her hands to his face and caressed his cheek as she looked silently into his eyes. He ran his hands up and down her back gently, tentatively as if still unsure about her reaction to his touch.

Lucy kissed Daryl again and dropped one hand to his shoulders, rubbing his back lightly. She noted his slight flinching, and raised her eyebrow at him, questioning him. "What is it?" she asked huskily. Daryl wouldn't meet her eyes, and shrugged the question away. Lucy could only guess there was a story there, and not a good one. She decided not to press the question-it was enough that they had finally kissed. Everything else could come at his pace and she for once could keep her impatience in check.

They continued to kiss softly, slowly exploring each other's scent and taste and touch. Lucy leaned her face into his neck and breathed deeply of his scent-cigarette smoke, leather, grass, a very light scent of whatever soap or shampoo he had used underlying those. "Mmmmmmm," she murmured.

"Glad I took a shower," Daryl mumbled, her warm breath tickling his neck. Lucy laughed softly. Daryl pushed his nose into her neck and hair and inhaled deeply. Her soap and shampoo usually smelled of some type of berries or of something reminiscent of tanning lotion-coconut. He had gotten used to the smells of fruit drifting from her whenever the wind lifted her hair and the breeze was in his direction. Underneath the fruity smell was the very faint scent of Lucy herself-a faint, sweet scent. Daryl kissed her neck softly and nuzzled her neck again.

"Guess we've been around the dogs too long-we're acting like them our own selves," Lucy teased softly. "Just don't go to sniffing my butt." Daryl swatted her lightly on her butt.

"Don't be telling me what ta do," he mumbled against her neck. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck. The hell with this, standing here in the living room. She had a big bed upstairs.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" she murmured against his lips as she kissed him again. She felt him get instantly tense. "We don't have to," she said quickly. He raised his hands to her face and cupping her face he looked at her quietly. She gazed back at him silently, wondering what he was thinking.

"I've never been serious with anyone," he said softly. "Don't have no experience in it, never thought I'd be in a place where I would have that choice." He paused and she waited patiently for him to order his thoughts. "I want to be with you. But I ain't good at this shit. You need to know that. Being with me won't be easy-I've got a temper. Got a lot of things I don't like to talk about from my past-things that made me who I am-I don't trust easy, I expect you to be honest with me because I will be with you. If ya want to be with me, you'll have to be patient while I figure this out. And I'll understand if ya change your mind, like I said I ain't easy to deal with." He paused again and looked at her carefully, searching her face for rejection or impatience. Seeing none, he nodded slightly. "If we are together, I want this to be more than a one nighter. I've had enough of those-I'd rather do without than have another one of those with someone who doesn't care about me and I don't care about her. When we go to bed, I want us to be sure of each other, no secrets between us. I want you to see all of me, I'm tired of hiding…" and here he hesitated, "I'm tired of being ashamed of myself and hiding things from people. I don't want to hide anything from you." Lucy nodded quietly. She was impressed with his effort to be honest and open with her. That alone made her heart turn over and leave her breathless. He was offering her his heart and soul if she would just be patient and wait for him to be ready.

Lucy kissed him softly on his mouth. "I can wait. You're worth waiting for Daryl." He looked at her quietly and saw she was being honest. He nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave now. I want to stay-I want to spend all night with you and wake up with you, but I'm gonna leave so you can think about it," and he kissed her again quickly and walked to the door, Lucy trailing behind him. At the door he turned and drank in her image as if he wanted to memorize her. Lucy leaned against the wall and watched him as he walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him. She blew out a breath. She decided she needed to go for a run, she had too much energy wound up in her right now. She didn't care what time it was, she needed to get rid of some of this energy or else she'd never get any sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

PERSEPHONE CHAPTER 12

Okay, since I'm new to this I'm not sure how this is done-but I put some pretty graphic descriptions of physical abuse from Daryl's childhood in this chapter so if that sort of stuff disturbs you be aware.

Lucy ran around the streets of Alexandria on a route she'd run multiple times already. She'd worked out a mile stretch, and she usually walked it with Daryl and the dogs in the mornings and evenings. She'd missed her runs today while out with Daryl at the museum, and now she felt even more keyed up than usual since Daryl and she had kissed.

She knew from previous experience that when she was this full of nervous energy it would take a longer run than her usual mile or two. She slowed her usual pace to stretch the run out, tried to clear her mind of everything and concentrate on the feel of the wind in her hair, the sound of her feet slapping the pavement, controlling her breathing. By the third circuit of her route, she had finally started to feel less keyed up and her mind was cleared of all thoughts of Daryl.

As Lucy came down her street finishing up her fourth lap, she looked up to see Daryl on his porch smoking, watching her. She immediately stumbled and ended up on her hands and knees on somebody's lawn. She blew out a breath. How embarrassing! She heard Daryl running over to her and hid her face in her hands, trembling from the sudden cessation of her running. She could feel the sweat on her skin starting to cool from the breeze.

Daryl knelt beside her, anxiously looking her over. "Are ya aight?" he muttered, examining her legs and arms. Lucy nodded, too embarrassed and shaky to utter a word. "Why ya out running now? And ya ran more than ya usually do." He sat back on his heels, studying her. Lucy wiped her hands over her face and Daryl noted her trembling. He bit his lip, watching her closely.

"I missed my runs today," Lucy replied, shrugging impatiently. Daryl nodded. She'd been running for the same reason he'd been standing on the porch smoking. They were both thinking about earlier this evening and couldn't relax. Daryl bit his thumb, thinking.

"C'mon, let's get ya back inside and cleaned up. Looks like ya skinned your knee a little," he murmured as he helped her to her feet and led her toward her own house. Lucy walked beside him silently, wishing a hole would open up and swallow her. She was not a naturally clumsy person-she didn't know why she'd stumbled like that and she felt like a fool.

As they reached her door, Daryl squeezed her hand and pulled her inside. "G'on an clean up. I'll wait down here for ya," he muttered, still biting at his thumb. Lucy glanced at him sharply, but nodded silently and climbed the stairs to her room. Daryl wandered over to the couch and sat down to think. He wanted to take things slowly, but that didn't mean he had to stay completely away from her. If this was going to make both of them lose sleep, might as well spend the time together. They could talk if nothing else. He shifted uncomfortably and looked about the room, spotting the painting. He could ask her about the painting when she came back down and that way he could learn some more about her and they could still be together instead of tossing and turning in their separate houses.

Lucy stood in the shower rinsing the sweat off and rinsing the dirt off her knee. God she felt stupid. And why was he here when he said he wanted her to think about things? She hoped he'd decided to speed the getting to know each other better process, but she didn't think so. Maybe he felt pulled to her the same way she felt pulled to him. She had thought she had been in love with Richard, and a boy in high school-but neither of them had made her feel like this. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest every time she looked at Daryl, felt light headed and breathless around him. She had always scoffed at descriptions in books of characters feeling like she was, thinking it was just phony and overwrought prose. But apparently it wasn't-because she sure felt she fit all those descriptions.

She dried off and dressed in an oversized t-shirt and some jean shorts. She brought the towel along with her to dry off her hair more. As she entered the living room she saw Daryl had lit some candles and propped the painting on the mantel over the fireplace. Her throat went dry as she gazed at Daryl in the candlelight, sitting on the couch gazing back at her. He motioned for her to come sit by him, and she sank beside him feeling her senses come alive with the nearness of him.

She cleared her throat and nodded toward the painting. "Thanks for putting it up there. I'll probably hang it there eventually." Daryl nodded and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Her skin burned as his callused thumb glided over her hand. She made herself look anywhere but at him.

"What's the picture of?" he asked quietly. Lucy did look at him then. He was gazing at her quietly, his face shadowed from the flickering light of the candles.

"Um, Starry Night. It's by Vincent Van Gogh. I mean, that one isn't by Van Gogh, that's a student copy of course." Daryl nodded, not understanding a word she had said, but he wanted her to talk. He loved her husky smoke filled voice-that alone kept him awake at night, imagining how she would sound in bed. Something he had never imagined about any other woman before. Thinking of it now caused him to shift restlessly, but he kept a firm grasp on her hand and continued to circle his thumb now on her palm. He could feel her palm growing slightly damp and he smiled slightly. Seemed she was just as unsettled as he was.

"What's it about?" he prodded her. She looked at him again, trying to decide what exactly he was up to. She couldn't decipher anything with his face half in shadow. She sighed softly, his thumb making her palm tingle and her fingers twitch slightly.

She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "Um, he spent time in an asylum more than once. This is from his stay in June 1889. It's the view from his second floor bedroom of the asylum. He was dead by the next July."

"So, he was insane?" Daryl wondered why anyone would want a painting by a crazy man.

Lucy shook her head. "No, not really. He had periods of depression, anxiety, and today would probably be treated for bipolar disorder. Anyone back then who had mood swings and outbursts of temper was committed to asylums for treatment, but since they didn't understand the illnesses and there weren't any medications to treat the illnesses many people lived their lives in and out of mental institutions and weren't taken seriously even during relatively stable periods." She smiled sadly.

Daryl frowned. "Well, why do ya like the picture then?" he was still unclear on what Lucy liked about the picture.

Lucy thought a minute, biting her lip. "I guess I just always felt sad for him. He was a brilliant artist, but so tortured emotionally and didn't live to see his works become successful. I guess I've always kind of identified with anyone who struggled to fit in, who fought to make themselves be heard and taken seriously." Daryl's mouth dropped open.

"Because ya didn't feel like ya fit in?" he whispered. She nodded. "But why? Ya had parents, ya had an education…." he groped for a reason she would have felt this way. He had never felt that he fit in anywhere-but he'd had parents who drank and a father who beat his momma and he and Merle badly enough to break bones and leave scars. They'd lived in shitholes and food was a daily concern until he and Merle had taken to hunting squirrel and deer and rabbit to keep themselves from starving.

Lucy frowned, trying to think how best to describe herself to Daryl. "Yes, I had parents-but both my parents were older when I came along-they hadn't planned on having children. Dad was very involved in his vet practice, mom was a teacher and very involved with her students," she paused. "When I was eighteen mom died from cancer-she had been sick for two years-she was diagnosed the week before my sixteenth birthday. My dad pretty much fell apart-he and mom had been each other's whole world and Dad become consumed with taking care of mom after her diagnosis. I mean, I understand that. But I felt like I was a distraction. I kept pretty much to myself and took care of the house and made sure dad ate and slept otherwise he would've stayed at mom's bedside round the clock." Lucy glanced at Daryl and then looked down at his hand holding hers. "I sound selfish and petty I know, but….I had always felt like an unwelcome intruder in my parents' love affair with each other and when Mom got sick it was like I was completely forgotten about. And after Mom died, Dad would stay at the clinic longer and longer every day. I went off to college that fall and when I did come home I never really saw dad or spent much time with him." Lucy shrugged. "I mean, my parents never mistreated me-they were just never really there even when they were physically there. After mom died it seemed dad's reason for living had gone with her. He was still alive when the virus hit and for a while after," here he noticed Lucy paused slightly, "but I hadn't really had a dad or a family since mom had gotten sick." She shrugged again.

"Guess there's all kinds of different reasons for not feeling like ya fit in," Daryl murmured. Lucy nodded. "Maybe that's why we like each other," he mused softly. He had always heard like attracted like-if that was true then he and Lucy weren't really all that different from each other in the things that counted. He felt the tension ease out of his body and the tightness in his chest receded. Maybe he really could tell her the things that most shamed him and she would understand. He pulled her to him and she leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, their hands clasped together on her stomach. He kissed her hair softly. "My parents was a lot different than yours in some ways. My family is nothing but white trash, always has been on both sides going back a long ways." He tightened his grip slightly to prevent Lucy from turning to look at him. This would be easier if he didn't see her face. "My dad and momma got married young, never finished high school. Momma got pregnant with my brother Merle. Dad never really held a job long enough to make a go of it. And he'd always liked his liquor and it just got worse as time went on. Momma worked at little shit jobs-cashier at a convenience store, did something in a shoe factory for a while. But after I was born she started drinking too, and pretty soon she was getting shitfaced almost as often as Dad." He paused for her to think about what he had told her. "Dad got mean the drunker he got, and he beat on Momma pretty often. After a while he started in on Merle too. I used ta hide in the closet until Merle or Momma would tell me it was alright." Lucy listened silently as Daryl recited all this in a monotone. It was probably the only way he could talk about his childhood, by talking about it like it had happened to someone else. Her heart ached for him. No one should have to go through that. "Anyway, when I was eight my momma burnt herself up in our house, smoking while she was drunk. I was at school and Merle was in juvie, he was twelve and this was already his second time in there. Don't know where Dad was that day. I come home from school and saw the police cars and amblances there by our house and I just knew what had happened." He sighed softly and kissed Lucy's head again. "They couldn't find my dad, so I spent the night with some foster couple. Had a hot bath, hot food and a real bed to sleep in –felt guilty for enjoying it so much with my momma dead and all. But I hoped that the foster people would keep me, that they'd never find my dad and I could stay there. Hoping there'd be no more beatings or drunken fights." He paused and sighed again. "Anyways, I got to stay three days with that family. Three days of as much food as I could eat, a real night's sleep in a soft warm bed. Then my dad showed up," his voice had turned bitter. "Took me home-course our house was gone but he'd somehow managed to get us into another piece of shit place-worse than our own house, if possible. And because he was angry Momma had burnt the house down and Merle wasn't there to take the beatings, I got all of it. That first night I thought he was going to kill me," his voice tightened with anger at the memory. "I tried to hide in the closet, tried to run to the door to get out, but he wasn't having any of it. Kept grabbing me by the shirt til he tore my shirt off. Swung that belt at me and didn't care where it hit. Got hit on the back, chest, legs, arms-even in the face once." His throat grew tight with unshed tears. "After that I learnt not to run. Best to stand still and take it, no matter how bad it was. After he'd pass out I'd get in the shower and clean the blood off and then get in the closet and hide in case he woke up and wanted to start up again."

Lucy cleared her throat. She'd been crying silently for some time now but knew he had to get this out, wanted her to hear it all so she hadn't interrupted. "Was your dad alive when the virus hit?" she whispered.

Daryl coughed. "Mmmm no. The old man died before I was eighteen. I'd dropped out in tenth grade, well my second time in tenth grade anyway. I'd started staying in the woods as much as I could to avoid my dad, and when Merle was home from juvie we'd found a old huntin' cabin that we half assed fixed up to stay in-kept the rain and snow off us at least. I missed so much school, and didn't want to repeat tenth grade again so I just quit going. Mostly stayed in the woods and hunted and fished to eat. Sometimes I'd go into town and help out in one of Merle's friend's auto shop. He taught me all about cars and bikes and that."

Lucy thought quietly. He'd been pretty much on his own once his mother had died, around the age of eight. That explained a lot about his behavior –explained about his distrust of others, his reticence at being touched in any way, his reluctance to share anything of himself, his feelings of shame and lack of self esteem. He reminded her of the animals they'd rescued from puppy mills or animal hoarders when she'd worked at different clinics. Some of the abused animals could be rehabilitated with patience and care-others were too far gone and had to be put to sleep. She sighed. She had never understood cruelty for cruelty's sake. Hearing all of this made her feel like a whiny, selfish bitch. Her life had been like a trip to Disney World compared to Daryl's. She felt even more stupid now if that were possible.

Daryl felt Lucy move restlessly. He eased his hold on her and she sat up and turned toward him. He could tell she'd been crying and he flushed with embarrassment. He hadn't old her all that for her to feel sorry for him-he had wanted her to know what she was getting, he was damaged goods. Maybe too damaged for anyone to deal with. He gazed at her, trying to decipher the mood she was in.

"I feel like the most stupid, whiny idiot in the world. You must despise me," she said softly. His mouth dropped open silently.

"Why would ya think that Lucy?" he sat up and leaned toward her, uncertain why she felt that way.

Lucy wiped her face and sniffed. "Everything you went through, and here I am whining and complaining because my parents didn't pay me as much attention as I wanted. You'd probably have given anything to live my life and here I was complaining about it." She put her face in her hands and sobbed, ashamed of herself. Daryl pulled her to him quickly and pulled her hands from her face.

"Lucy, look at me," he said softly. She looked up and saw the look on his face-he looked relieved. "Lucy, a person don't have to be beaten to feel unwanted or unloved. There's all kinds of ways people hurt each other. Don't matter how it's done, end result is we feel bad about ourselves and go around expecting other people to feel bad about us too." He shrugged slightly. "Don't ever feel like ya have ta have lived my life ta understand how I feel. Seems like we both come to the same idea about ourselves by different routes, but we got there just the same." She nodded and he smiled slightly. "Ain't ya tired yet?" he asked softly. She nodded again, looking at him quietly. "Don't ya have some big bed upstairs?" he whispered again. Lucy felt her face flush and she looked at him uncertainly. "How bout we go up there and we just lay there. Just sleep. Would that be okay?" Lucy nodded again. She couldn't seem to do anything but nod.

Daryl stood up and held his hand out to her. She grasped his hand and he pulled her up and they walked upstairs together to her room. In her bedroom Daryl pulled his boots off and stretched out on her bed and motioned for her to lie down with him. She lay down beside him and he rolled her onto her side facing away from him and then he rolled up against her, wrapping her in his arms. She heard him sigh and then she heard his breathing deepen and slow. He was already asleep. She smiled in wonder. Telling her all that did him a world of good-he'd probably never told anyone all of that –if any of it.

Lucy fell asleep, knowing Daryl's arms were wrapped around her and that he'd be there in the morning when she woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

Persephone Chapter 13

The next morning Daryl awoke with a start, at first unsure of where he was. He looked over and saw Lucy sleeping soundly at his side. He glanced at the window, trying to gauge what time it was. He had rarely been away from the dogs overnight, and if he knew he was going to be gone on a run he'd arranged with Carl and then Lucy to make sure the dogs were let out and walked on schedule. He hoped Carl had done this, since apparently both he and Lucy had slept through the early morning missing the dogs' early walk. He eased away from Lucy and slid off the bed away from her. He stretched and looked out the window quickly in the direction of his house. He sighed in relief as he saw both Carl and Michonne out on the lawn with the pups. Rubbing his hands over his face he started toward the door to go down and out to check on the dogs.

Lucy stirred and sat up, looking at him in confusion. Daryl stopped and gazed at her, trying to gauge her mood. "Hey," she said softly, smiling at him. Daryl jerked his chin at her.

"Ya sleep okay?" he asked.

"Better than I have in a very long time," she murmured. He smirked.

"Me too." He held his hand out to pull her up out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, his lips brushing her hair. "Do ya want ta get ready and go out with me ta check on the dogs?" He said against her hair. His breath tickled her neck and she giggled. God she felt like she was some high school girl with her first boyfriend, and oddly enough she didn't feel embarrassed about it. She felt excited, giddy, like she could turn cartwheels down the street-if she knew how. And all they'd done was sleep together-actually sleep.

Daryl smiled into her hair. He could tell she felt the same way he did. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off him, like he could really breathe now-look Lucy in the face without feeling that old shame and distrust he'd always felt around anyone. For the first time in his life he felt like there was at least one person he could completely trust with his secrets and with his heart. Merle had been his brother, but he had never trusted Merle not to suddenly turn on him and be cruel or hateful to him. Merle had been a dead on copy of their dad. There had been times he had thought Merle had been close to beating him when he'd been in a drunken rage about something or the other. And he knew even if the virus hadn't hit he would have had to cut ties with Merle soon-he wasn't going to spend his entire life being somebody's punching bag, verbally or physically.

Lucy nodded and went into the bathroom and Daryl went to the second floor bathroom. They met in the front hall and headed out the door toward the house Daryl stayed in. Daryl could see the smirk on Michonne's face and Carl's eyes got wide as he and Lucy walked up. He groaned internally, knowing he was going to be in for a lot of teasing-most especially from Glen to make up for all the ragging he'd given Glen about Maggie early on. He cleared his throat as they stopped in front of Michonne and Carl and the pups jumped up excitedly at the sight of their master. Lucy knelt down and gave each pup a hug around the neck and let them kiss her as she patted and scratched them.

"Glad to see you didn't forget your dogs," Michonne teased. Daryl scowled at her. Carl kept looking from Daryl to Lucy and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Are you and Lucy together now?" Carl blurted out. Lucy glanced over at Daryl and blushed. Michonne snickered at the look of irritation and embarrassment on Daryl's face.

"We're gonna walk the dogs now," he said tersely and snapped his fingers for the dogs to fall into line with him. He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up and they started off with the dogs around them. Carl looked at Michonne and she laughed softly.

"Oh yeah, Carl, they're together. And get ready, this is going to be interesting," she murmured, watching them walk off. She noted Daryl hadn't turned loose of Lucy's hand as they walked off and she smiled again. She had been very worried about Daryl for a long time-since Beth had died. Before Lucy came along she and everyone else had found they'd sighed in relief each time Daryl had returned from a run with Aaron, sure that one day he would just go off on his own and not come back. Now it looked like he had a reason to stay put, and that was good for the town and for the people who had grown to love and respect him. She knew Rick thought of Daryl as a brother, and as much loss as Rick had already been through she had been uncertain how badly losing Daryl would have affected Rick. Luckily it looked like they could all relax now, at least about Daryl.


	14. Chapter 14

Persephone Chapter 14

LOTS of help again from my friends Cynthia and Kat-I'm not worthy….

I've been reading up about viable transportation during the Zombie Apocalypse-I was blown away by all the information out there-cars, military vehicles, trains, bikes, boats and PLANES. I'm surprised none have been shown on TWD yet, maybe that's coming. Anyway, I like the idea of a plane and it's pilot being introduced to the show and my story. Here goes:

The Cessna 172 Skyhawk is the most manufactured GA aircraft in history, with 43,000 craft as of 2008. Almost all pilots have a little flight time in the 172, making it a great go-to aircraft. While not outstanding in any attribute, it is far from poor in any area as well. With a decent load for a small team, decent speed, and spare parts for years to come, this aircraft can help you hop across the country even landing on some dirt or grass fields. Easy to fly and easy to land, this is a great all around airplane. A Skyhawk's wings will pass over most zombies when taxiing.

Over the next few weeks, Daryl stayed longer and longer at Lucy's, sometimes two days in a row. He brought the pups with him when he stayed the night, and the pups quickly made themselves at home in Lucy's house.

Lucy had earlier noted that Daryl seemed to favor Persephone-not that he neglected any of the pups, but she saw he was especially patient and loving with Persephone. Lucy smirked a bit at this-seemed few females with any sense could resist Daryl Dixon's charms once they became apparent. Lucy herself had found herself favoring Achilles, the largest of the pups and he in turn seemed to have taken to her just as quickly. When Daryl slept at Lucy's house, they shared her large bed with Persephone and Achilles, and Zeus and Cerberus usually slept in the hall by the bedroom door, guarding all of them. On nights Daryl was restless he would notice Zeus and Cerberus took turns patrolling the entire interior of the house while the other would remain by the bedroom door. Persephone and Achilles had claimed the left side of the bed-the one nearest the door while he and Lucy were relegated to the farthest side of the bed. He was glad her bed was large, otherwise some nights he was sure he and Lucy would have ended up on the floor on nights the pups themselves were restless.

They had started taking the dogs outside the walls for short runs, to get the dogs acclimated to being outside their perimeter. Lucy had convinced Daryl it would be safe for them if they had some body armor like police dogs or military dogs had. They had used the boiled leather they had found in the museum to fashion safety vests for all four of the dogs. Their main body would be protected, and they had worked daily with the dogs to teach them not to bite a walker if one approached them-they weren't sure what effect the goo from a walker would have on the dogs. They had used dummies to train the dogs, but the true test would be when the dogs encountered an actual walker.

Daryl had been a bundle of nerves the first couple of times he'd taken the dogs with him-fidgety, tense, snapping his answers. He and Lucy had agreed that only two of the dogs should go on a run, leaving the other two to assist in patrolling the town. They rotated the dogs each time they went out, and soon found that Persephone and Achilles worked the best together and Zeus and Cerberus were their most comfortable with each other. The dogs themselves had decided who their best partners were. And although the dogs were obedient to all the members of the group that most often went on runs, they had noticed that Cerberus and Zeus were especially fond and obedient of Michonne and Aaron. Daryl and Lucy had even discussed asking Michonne to move in with them-there were more than enough rooms in the house. Since Jessie and her two boys had moved in with Rick and Carol, Carl and Judith, Michonne had spent more time with Daryl and Lucy. Glen and Maggie had their own place, Abraham, Rosita, Tara and Eugene had theirs. Carol seemed to like being around Jessie's boys and of course Judith. Lucy told Daryl Michonne might be more comfortable with them, since their house was all adults and she was involved with the dogs. They had agreed to ask Michonne soon, not realizing that in discussing this they'd called the house their home and this meant Daryl was all but moved in with Lucy despite his hemming and hawing.

One morning when he'd stayed over, he and Lucy were in the kitchen after letting the pups out briefly. They were eating some toast before taking the dogs on patrol and Lucy was studying some book intently.

"What's that you've got your nose stuck in?" he teased. He knew when she got involved in some book the world ceased to exist-she became fully immersed in whatever story she was reading and he'd had to tap her on the shoulder sometimes to get her attention. He didn't mind-he himself was the same way if he was cleaning his bow or making bolts or anything that took his concentration. He was still surprised though that anyone could get that absorbed in a book. And none of the books he'd seen her devour-because that was the only way he could describe it-had any pictures, and most were pretty thick. She was a quick reader and he'd been surprised more than once when she'd shut an especially thick book with a sigh and he'd realized she had finished it already-he knew a book like that would take him years to get through, if he made it through the first few pages.

Lucy started at his voice and looked up, an almost sleepy look on her face. Whatever she'd been reading had certainly interested her. She frowned at him, her forehead crinkling slightly and bit her lip in thought. "Do you know anything about planes?" she murmured, seemingly still lost in thought.

Daryl snorted in surprised laughter. "What?! Planes? Girl I ain't never been on one or around one!" he laughed again.

Lucy frowned again and shook her head and went back to reading absentmindedly. Now Daryl was curious. "Why ya askin' bout planes?" He came over to the table and sat beside her, trying to see what she was reading. She looked up again, still that sleepy look on her face and swiped at a loose curl in her face.

"Because, if we had a plane we could go on a scouting trip. We could see if there were any other places that are like us. We could see if there are safer places than this, ones with a lot less walkers." Daryl and Aaron had reported two weeks ago that they had noticed a sudden increase in the number of walkers they were encountering. Morgan had been out on some runs with them as well, and he too had remarked on the increasing number of walkers they encountered. They had discussed this with Rick and Michonne and Deanna and increased the number of guards on the walls as well as reinforcing yet again the walls. Daryl had hesitated in telling Lucy-he didn't want her to worry unless there was something to actually worry about, but he knew if she found out from somebody else she would be furious with him for not telling her so he'd finally filled her in a few days ago. Since then she'd been preoccupied with books that didn't look like the usual ones she read.

"Ya gonna tell me what you've found in that book?" Daryl said quietly. Lucy dragged her eyes away from the page she was studying and looked up at him, still lost in thought.

"I found some books about aviation, and different types of planes. The kind anyone could fly without years of training. We should look for tiny airports when we're out-the kind that would service crop dusters for farms. The fuel should be relatively easy to get, some of these lighter smaller planes can go pretty far on a small tank-kind of like your bike. The smaller ones can land in fields, hell some can land on streets like these here in town." She waved her hand toward the front of the house and the street. Daryl could see she was getting wound up about the idea-and if he'd learned anything in the brief time he'd known Lucy it was that once she got hold of an idea she would exhaust herself trying to make it workable. She was definitely one of the most stubborn, pigheaded women he'd ever met-sometimes it felt to Daryl that she was almost his twin in some ways, they were both stubborn, quick tempered, no picnic to deal with if they were aggravated about something. But that was one of the things he'd come to love about her. He might get frustrated with her at times, but he understood her.

Daryl hummed in thought. "Maybe Abraham knows something. I mean, he was in the military. Maybe he could help tell ya something," he suggested. Lucy nodded and marked the page she'd been reading. "Take the book with ya, show him and ask him what he thinks," he continued. He could see she wasn't going to let go of this easily, although truth to tell it was a great idea. He was surprised none of the other people here who knew more about that stuff had brought it up already. He bit his lip in thought. If there was one thing he'd noted about the general population of this town though it was they were like sheep-content to live here while someone else thought for them. They had escaped the worst of the virus and it's aftermath and they didn't want to hear any stories about it-they preferred to live here in their safe little town and pretend none of it had ever happened. When any new group he and Aaron had brought in had tried to describe what they had seen or done, he saw the only people who listened were the people in his group and one or two others. His family didn't want to forget, and if it hadn't been for Pete killing Reg he was sure they all would have been cast out of the town and the residents would have been murdered by some random group of savages still out there. They'd had some scares over the previous year and a half, but it had been quiet since just before Lucy had joined them. And now with the surge of walkers they'd encountered on their runs, Daryl had a bad feeling some assholes were behind it and that they would be having trouble again before too long. Finding a plane and scouting around for another place might save them if they were attacked again. At least they'd know if there was anyplace safer to go to instead of wandering around blindly like they'd done before they'd happened on Aaron.

They walked the dogs around the perimeter, Lucy carrying the book with her and she and Daryl continuing their conversation. After their walk they stopped at Abraham's house and knocked on the door. Rosita answered and smiled, Daryl never visited them and now here he was with Lucy. She doubted it was a social call, but it was still nice to see them.

Daryl bit at his thumb and hummed. "Abraham here?" he grunted. Lucy looked over at him sharply.

"Hi Rosita. How are you today?" Lucy murmured softly. Daryl rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Rosita squelched a snort of laughter. Lucy certainly had her work cut out for her if she was trying to instill even the minimum of social graces into Daryl Dixon, but she admired her for trying. She also had picked up that although Daryl still definitely had rough edges and always would, they were slightly smoother with Lucy around.

"Hi guys. I'm fine. Abe's in the kitchen, finishing up breakfast. Come on in." She waved them in and led them into the kitchen where Abraham was finishing up. Abraham looked up in surprise.

"Hey Dixon, hey Lucy," he said jovially. He too doubted this was a social call, and his curiosity was aroused.

"Hi, Abraham. I wanted to pick your brain about something if you don't mind," Lucy said hesitantly. Daryl was already fidgeting beside her and she glanced at him again. She knew he and Abraham had had some differences when they'd first met-before she'd ever known them. And they'd bumped heads pretty often even after coming to Alexandria. They'd been cordial since her arrival, but that didn't mean anything. From what Lucy had heard, Abraham was a very black and white kind of person, and felt no hesitation in vocalizing loudly his opinions. And he was apparently just as stubborn as Daryl was-and herself too if she was being honest. She sighed a bit-seemed most of the people who had been able to survive and thrive owed their survival to their grit and stubborn refusal to give up. Which meant when they were at loose ends because they were relatively safe arguments were going to crop up regularly.

Abraham smirked. He bet it was just killing Dixon to have his girlfriend asking him something. He straightened up and puffed out his chest a bit, which caused Daryl to roll his eyes and snort in disgust. Rosita looked at the two men and left the room hastily. She was not in the mood to referee yet another disagreement between the two.

Lucy opened her mouth to explain her questions to Abraham, when Eugene wandered in the back door. At his appearance both Daryl and Abraham rolled their eyes and a pained expression appeared on both their faces. Eugene stopped in his tracks and looked at the three standing there. He tried his best to keep out of everyone's way-although they'd all been in Alexandria way past the time it should've taken him to find his niche, he still felt at loose ends most of the time. He had volunteered to teach some classes at the little school the town had set up, but they had ended quickly. He was smart, but had no idea how to make the information interesting. Lucy had no idea what he was doing to occupy his time now, but thought he might know something that could help her as well as Abraham.

"Eugene," Lucy said pleasantly. "I was just about to ask Abraham what he knows about airplanes." Abraham shot a look at Daryl and Daryl shrugged. Eugene saw the look and flushed. He had a crush on Lucy, she had been kind to him and she understood him when he rambled on about a subject without ever acting impatient or bored. He knew he stood absolutely no chance of ever stealing her from Daryl, but he could aggravate Daryl to death just by talking to her. He'd already seen this when he'd visited Lucy previously and saw how agitated Daryl had gotten. He knew he was being petty, but he'd never been the object of anyone's affection much less another man's jealousy and it went a little to his head when he thought of it.

Eugene smiled and waved Lucy to have a seat at the table and then moved to sit by her, leaving Daryl leaning against the kitchen cabinet glaring at him. Lucy was so absorbed in the book in her hands that she failed to notice. Abraham flicked a glance at Daryl and suppressed a smirk. This might be worth sticking around for.

Lucy explained what she'd been reading to Eugene and Abraham and asked them multiple questions about planes and what experience they had, if any, and what they thought of the idea about using a plane to scout the area. Abraham liked the idea, but stated he had absolutely no experience in or around planes. He'd been in the Army, knew about tanks and other vehicles of that sort, but nothing about planes. He stood and nodded to Lucy and Daryl and made his way out of the house. He had been leading a crew outside the wall in salvaging yet more building materials to shore up any weak spots in the wall as well as monitor the walkers in the area. He didn't want to be late for meeting up with his crew, but he sure wished he could be the fly on the wall back there to watch Dixon fidget and grimace at Eugene. The man was crazy if he thought Lucy would even look at Eugene as anything other than someone to bounce her ideas off. Anyone could see that. He shook his head and headed toward the wall where the crew waited for him.

Back in the kitchen, Eugene was taking full advantage of Daryl's agitation to further aggravate him. He continued to expound on even the most outlandish stories he'd heard about planes and flying, etc until he was startled by Daryl stomping out the door toward the porch muttering that he needed a smoke. Eugene glanced at Lucy and saw she was still oblivious to Daryl's discomfort as she continued to flip through the book she held.

"It's a good idea," Eugene told her. "Have our guys look when they're out on runs for small municipal airports around the area. I can look at some maps as well, there's quite a few survey maps in Deanna's office. Airports should be marked, even the ones that serviced crop dusters and such." He started as he heard Daryl shout Lucy's name sharply from the front porch. Lucy glanced up and frowned. What was he yelling about? She sighed and stood up and smiled at Eugene.

"Thanks so much, Eugene. Let me know what you find out please. I'll see if Daryl wants to talk to Rick or Deanna about this." And with that she strode out toward the porch where she could see Daryl pacing about the porch, a scowl on his face. She sighed. "What?" she said a bit more sharply than she had intended. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot –and Daryl blew out a breath. He'd pissed her off, and he admitted to himself he'd acted like a jackass. He just couldn't stand to be around Eugene. And he just knew that Eugene did this kind of shit to aggravate him-but he couldn't point it out to Lucy because she would just shake her head and brush it off. He knew he shouldn't let Eugene get him so riled up, but Eugene just rubbed him the wrong way. Every damn time.

"Nothing," he mumbled and grabbed her hand after flicking his butt out into the grass. Lucy leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. She acted like she didn't notice all the fuss because she didn't want to go around and around about it, she hoped if she continued to ignore it Daryl would eventually calm down when she spoke to Eugene. She knew he wasn't really jealous of Eugene, and she knew Eugene in his own way egged the situation on. She just didn't want to deal with it.

"Let's go over to Deanna's and ask Rick and her what they think about looking for a plane?" she put it as a question to him so he'd feel included again. Daryl nodded and they headed off toward Deanna's house which she also used as an office for meetings and town business. The dogs followed them, having waited on Abraham's lawn while Lucy and Daryl were inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Persephone Chapter 15

If You Only Knew by Shinedown

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

Rick and Deanna had agreed with Lucy's idea for looking for planes and increasing the perimeter of their runs. Deanna was concerned about the increasing number of walkers their groups were encountering on their runs and she thought it wise to have some type of fall back plan in the event they needed one. She didn't like to think of leaving Alexandria, but since her husband's murder and subsequent events she'd become far more realistic about her town and it's residents and their chances of survival. She realized Rick and his group had done an excellent job of educating and training the residents-but she also realized they had all been extremely lucky in that the attacks they've had against their town had thus far been from smaller groups who were also not as cohesive as their own group was. She worried that an attack from a larger, better trained group might not end so well for her town. Best to have a backup plan.

The next few weeks' runs had yielded no results. The very few airports they had come across were dilapidated with no aircraft or the aircraft themselves were derelict. Apparently they weren't the only ones who had thought of taking to the air, Lucy thought bleakly. After every run, she would quiz Daryl about what he had found and how many walkers he'd encountered. And then she would spend the evening pouring over books and brooding. Daryl grew to dread these evenings-he too felt just as anxious as she was and he was frustrated in what he saw as his failure to ease her anxiety in any way. He took to pacing the porch most nights, chain smoking and racking his brain for some remedy to the situation. For her part, Lucy hated that she was driving him to pace and smoke most nights instead of lying by her side sleeping-although truth to tell there had been little sleep by either of them before this. They had still not advanced to full on sex, they had been moving very slowly toward that-glaciers melted faster than they'd been moving Lucy thought testily. Nights of cautious and tentative touching and kissing left both of them frustrated and Daryl often left the bed and spent the night pacing and smoking on the porch-now he could add finding an airplane to the list of reasons he roamed around like a twitchy tomcat. Lucy sighed. When Daryl left her bed, thinking she was asleep, she sat up and read and that was how she'd stumbled onto the idea of finding a plane.

After a particularly frustrating night, Lucy stumbled into the kitchen feeling wrung out. If they didn't have sex soon she was going to scratch something to pieces. As she waited for her coffee to brew, she sat at the table gazing out the window, lost in thoughts of sex..sex on the table…sex in the shower….sex on the lawn….sex in a plane….

Daryl came in the kitchen and saw her gazing out the window, lost in thought. Her face and chest were flushed, her mouth slightly open and her eyes had a faraway look. He smirked. He could easily guess what she was thinking about. He was at the breaking point his own self. But he still felt hesitant to cross that final barrier between them. He had no skills at courting a woman, no idea how to proceed in bed with her without looking awkward and rude. His previous encounters were all of the wham bam variety-he was intent on pleasing Lucy and their coupling to be better than what she'd ever had. He had tried to secretly look for books about the subject when out on their runs, but so far no luck-he'd just found porn magazines and movies, but nothing about –and he hated the phrase-love making. He was used to drunken fucking, and he wanted better than that for he and Lucy. So the weeks had passed with him breaking off to go pace and smoke when they both got overheated.

He cleared his throat softly and Lucy started. Turning to look at him, she flushed even deeper and licked her suddenly dry lips. Daryl's mouth went dry and his chest tightened. He was going to have to think of something soon so they could quit looking at each other like lovestruck teenagers. Part of the reason for his hesitation was his belief that once they started, he would be completely hooked on her-her presence already affected him like alcohol and drugs once had-he felt fuzzy headed, had no desire to do anything other than lie beside her and look at her. She was definitely his own drug of choice, and if she affected him like this now, what would he act like when they were finally together in the most personal way possible? No wonder there were all those books and movies about people going crazy because they were in love. He felt half crazy himself these days.

"Ya wanna go walk the dogs?" His voice cracked slightly and he flushed. Lucy smiled slightly-she wasn't the only one at the end of her rope this morning. She nodded and got up to follow him to the porch. He'd already let the dogs out to do their business and he snapped his fingers and they fell into line with he and Lucy as they headed off on their route.

They strolled silently, brushing against each other slightly now and then as if they couldn't not touch each other in some way for very long. Michonne was at the armory with Rick and waved to Daryl and Lucy to join them. "We're going on that run we talked about in about an hour or so. Heading out on a more westerly route, and we want to go a little further than we've been yet." Michonne looked questioningly at Daryl. He nodded and his grip on Lucy's hand tightened a bit.

"Who's goin'" Daryl rasped. He refused to meet Lucy's gaze, he could see out of the corner of his eye that she was staring at him.

"Me, you," Michonne nodded her head at Daryl, "Abraham, Eugene," at this Daryl gave a snort of disgust and Lucy looked sharply at both Rick and Michonne. "Rosita and Glenn."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Lucy asked. Michonne shot Daryl a look and Lucy didn't miss it. Lucy glanced back at Daryl and saw he was avoiding looking at her. He also didn't look surprised at hearing about this trip. She bit her lip and frowned. How long had they been planning this? And he hadn't told her? Because he thought she'd insist on going-which he was right about. She kept her gaze steady on him, willing him to look at her but he kept his eyes glued on Michonne and Rick, although Lucy could see he had the decency to be embarrassed at not telling her-she could see his neck and face flushing red.

Michonne reluctantly dragged her gaze from Daryl to Lucy. "We plan on being at least a week. We want to go pretty far, we've been stockpiling fuel to take with us." Rick looked from Daryl to Lucy and sighed. He could tell by the look on Lucy's face that she'd been blindsided by this news and he could also see by Daryl's fidgeting that he knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Rick rubbed his hands over his face. The group going on the run didn't need to be delayed by any lover's quarrel and Daryl didn't need to start the trip angry and unsettled. Rick took hold of Lucy's free arm and started leading her away from Michonne and Daryl as the others going on the run walked over to the armory. Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Rick shook his head and frowned at her. She glanced back at Daryl, and he ducked his head and avoided meeting her eyes.

"Lucy, I need you to come with me to my house and sit with Jessie until they're out of the gates and on their way," Rick began. Lucy opened her mouth again to protest but Rick's face told her he wasn't having any of it. "Call the dogs and they'll come with us," Rick said quietly. Lucy snapped her fingers and the dogs came trotting over and followed Rick and Lucy to Rick's house. She saw Jessie and Carol sitting on the porch with Judith, apparently waiting on her to arrive. Lucy felt her face flame with anger and embarrassment. How dare he keep all this a secret? No wonder he'd been especially agitated the last couple of nights. She gritted her teeth to keep from yelling and took a deep breath to calm down. She needed a damn cigarette and Daryl had the pack. Lucy jerked her arm from Rick's grasp and stomped up the stairs of the porch and over to the far end of the veranda. She turned her back to the women and glared off toward the gate, her arms crossed over her chest. Anger radiated off her in waves, and Jessie and Carol looked over at Rick sympathetically.

Daryl had talked to Jessie and Carol and Rick when they had first worked out the plan about the run. He had been adamant about Lucy staying behind without stating his true reason for not wanting her along-he was worried he'd be so busy keeping an eye on her that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on what he was doing. And he didn't want his lack of attention to be the cause of someone's death. So he had kept silent about the plans and made arrangements for Lucy to stay behind and he admitted to himself he was acting like a chickenshit teenager. He'd managed to avoid any confrontation with Lucy. He had no doubt he'd pay for this when he got back from the run. He sighed and retrieved his pack from the armory and got the bike ready for the run. Michonne gave Glen a look warning him off teasing Daryl right now-he was rather like an angry bear and they didn't need to start the trip off on the wrong foot.

Lucy watched the group head out the gates while angry tears rolled down her cheeks. Daryl hadn't even bothered to wave her goodbye and she felt like a sulky, sullen teenage girl-she was disgusted with herself but at the same time no amount of internal rationalizing or scolding could change the way she felt. When the gate closed, Lucy turned and motioning to the dogs stalked off toward her house silently. Carol and Jessie shook their heads. They understood why Daryl hadn't wanted Lucy to go along, but they had argued with him that he should tell Lucy about the trip. There were definitely going to be fireworks when he got back. And they didn't even want to think about the repercussions if he didn't make it back. It was going to be a long week.


	16. Chapter 16

Persephone Chapter 16

Lucy spent the better part of the next week walking the dogs, smoking, pacing and running. She often ran until she almost dropped from exhaustion. She ran with the dogs, she ran without the dogs- leaving them with Carl those times. Her moods ran from anger to anxiety. She found the thought of food nauseated her, but forced herself to eat toast and crackers and stay hydrated. She didn't even want to think of what Daryl would have to say to her if she made herself sick while he was gone-that would just justify his decision to leave her behind, at least in his mind it would. Carol and Jessie had invited her over, but she had politely declined. She knew she would not be good company for anyone now. She spent her nights pacing, smoking and reading. She'd kept a stack of books she'd planned on reading on their night table and within the week had finished reading all but two of them. Her head ached from all the reading and her throat burned from the extra smoking she'd done. One evening when running she'd had to stop and pause due to her coughing fit. She wasn't going to let Daryl find out about that either.

As the week crawled by, her anger had dissipated and been completely replaced with her anxiety about the trip and its outcome. She found herself weeping into her pillow the last two nights when she lay in bed too wound up to sleep and her nerves stretched thin from insomnia and her excessive running. In truth she was angry and disgusted with herself for what she viewed as her childish and silly behavior, but by the end of the week she just gave herself up to wallowing in anxiety and insomnia and found herself rereading her favorite trashy bodice rippers.

It had been eight days since Daryl and the rest of the group had left, and Lucy could see she wasn't the only one glancing frequently at the gate for the sight of the group returning. The last two nights Lucy saw that Maggie had stayed the night with Jessie and Carol and the kids. Tara had been spending a lot of time there as well-her entire household had headed on the run.

Lucy had spent the day puttering around the house and had already run the dogs twice that day as well as running by herself once that morning. It was late in the afternoon, a cool breeze had prompted her to open all the windows and air the house out. She had tried to read, sitting out on the porch with the dogs but couldn't concentrate and found herself rereading the same paragraph over and over. Finally she threw the book across the porch and went in and changed into her running clothes. She motioned for the dogs to stay put there in the yard and took off running. Carol, Jessie, Maggie and Tara watched silently as Lucy ran past their house. "If he doesn't get back here soon, she'll look like a skeleton," Carol murmured. She'd taken two casseroles over to Lucy, and Lucy had been polite enough to accept them and thank her but Carol had a sneaking suspicion they hadn't been eaten although the dishes had been promptly returned scrubbed clean. Lucy wasn't big to begin with-she had an athletic build but she was on the thin side and after just a week Carol could see the shadows under her eyes and her cheeks were looking hollowed out. Carol shook her head and sighed, wishing yet again that their group would show up soon.

Lucy ran past the armory and waved to Deanna and Rick as she passed them. Rick frowned as he watched Lucy run past-he too had noticed she'd gotten noticeably thinner in just a few days and he worried about her making herself sick the longer Daryl was gone.

Just then he heard a noise. Looking around he didn't see anything and he strained to listen. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He looked at Deanna frowning, and she looked about as well. Then she turned to him, a broad smile spreading across her face. "It's a plane! Rick, they found a plane!" she exclaimed. They turned to search the sky for the plane, squinting in every direction. They began to head toward the town gate, sure that if a plane had been found the group would be here soon. By the time they got to the gate, folks had come out on their porches and lawns looking skyward. It had been literally years since anyone had heard an airplane-they looked startled to hear it now.

Lucy had been running with her earphones in, listening to some music Daryl had said he liked, and so she didn't hear the plane. But on her second circuit on her route, she noticed Carol and Rick and the others standing in the little park and on the lawns staring at the sky. She stumbled to a stop and yanked the earbuds out and turned to look at the sky as well. Shading her eyes against the setting sun, Lucy could just make out a plane coming closer to the town. There was a shout at the gate, and more vehicles than had left came rolling in. She scanned them eagerly for Daryl's bike, and her breath caught in her throat when she didn't see it. She felt her knees give out and she dropped abruptly to the grass and covered her face with her shaking hands. Rick looked over and saw Lucy, then glanced sharply at the vehicles coming in. He too didn't see Daryl's bike and his throat tightened. He strode quickly toward the first vehicle as Abraham, Rosita and Eugene exited. "Where's Daryl?" Rick asked sharply. Abraham clapped Rick on the back and laughed.

"Relax, he's okay. He's in the plane with Michonne and Tony," and Rick gazed at Abraham uncomprehending for a minute.

"Tony?" Rick asked. Abraham laughed again.

"Yes. Antonio De la Garza. We really lucked out on this run Rick!" he exclaimed. "Tony is a pilot with a group of doctors and scientists out in Montana at an air base by Great Falls." Rick nodded. "He was in California working with a group of doctors who helped refugees and that. He was a contractor and has experience flying in all kinds of weather and all types of terrain. Anyway, the docs and scientists he was helping were working on the virus after all hell broke loose-trying to find an antidote or something." By this time Carol and some of the others had gathered around and Abraham set about introducing some of the strangers that had come with them. "Believe it or not," he continued, "that earthquake they always warned about hitting California hit about a year ago and a large chunk of the state fell into the ocean, just like everyone said it would. Tony and a group of docs and scientists barely got out alive, and made their way to Montana. They'd been in communications with some of the bases through ham radio and knew some of the other old bases were serving as refugee camps for survivors. They've spent the last year scouting for groups of survivors to either bring back to Montana or one of the other centers or to at least ensure the safety of the groups they meet." Here Abraham paused as the plane in question slowly circled the town and began to land at the farthest end of the street.

Rick looked at the plane worriedly. "Can he land that here?" he mumbled. Abraham nodded.

"Yep. They've got planes specifically for landing in sketchy areas. And this guy Tony is truly amazing-best pilot I've ever met." With that Abraham and Rick headed toward the plane as it taxied to a stop two blocks distant. Rick trotted over to Lucy and pulled her up quickly.

"Daryl's on the plane," he whispered to her urgently. Lucy looked at him, her face streaked with tears and her eyes widened. She nodded wordlessly and broke away from Rick and ran toward the plane, quickly outdistancing anyone else.

As she reached the plane, the door popped open and a man who looked like he'd stepped out of one of her cheesy bodice rippers stepped out. Lucy's mouth fell open at the sight of him-he looked like a pirate or swashbuckler from some old back and white movie. He flashed a blindingly white smile at the group gathering around the plane and extended his hand to someone in the plane. All the women standing near the plane turned and looked at each other. Handsome and manners. As they all watched, Michonne stepped from the plane grasping the man's hand. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Lucy thought some of the women were going to pass out. She put her hand over her mouth to hide the fact that she was gaping like an idiot. Michonne practically pranced to the side of the man as Daryl at last staggered out of the plane, his eyes glassy. Lucy could only imagine how he felt after his plane ride, some people got airsick and she hoped he hadn't gotten sick in the plane. He straightened slowly and his gaze roamed the crowd for her. She immediately launched herself forward forcefully enough to stagger Daryl back against the plane and threw her arms around him tightly, crying with relief. She heard laughing, but didn't care how crazy she looked-her face burrowed in his neck inhaling his scent and her hands clasped his neck tightly. Daryl patted her back soothingly and tried to ease her grip a bit around his neck. He was dizzy from the plane ride and felt a bit nauseous. He needed to sit down and smoke a cigarette. And a shot of whiskey or something equally strong.

Rick extended his hand to the man beside Michonne and began making introductions. As Lucy stood grasping Daryl she heard the man introduce himself as Antonio De la Garza and noticed Michonne beaming and nodding-she was obviously smitten with the pilot, that was clear to anyone with eyes Lucy thought. Daryl shifted and Lucy looked up at him.

"Gotta sit down somewhere," he mumbled, swallowing some bile down. Lucy noted his face looked a bit green. She nodded and pulled him toward their house, not caring who saw or what the rest of them were doing. Daryl stumbled after her, too queasy to protest. She got him in the house and onto the couch and ran to the kitchen to get him something to drink, something with some carbonation. She brought it back to him to see all the dogs sitting at attention around him, looking at him accusingly because he'd been absent so long. Daryl took the glass and drained it in one long gulp and handed it back to Lucy as he let out a loud belch and turned beet red.

"Better than puking," Lucy laughed and Daryl nodded. She kept quiet while he made apologies to the dogs by rubbing and petting them and letting them kiss him. Finally they settled down and she sank down beside him on the couch. He looked over at her, his face that of a boy about to be scolded. Lucy didn't have the heart to say anything to him, he still looked a bit shaky from the plane ride. Instead she smiled and lay her head against his shoulder and clasped his hand in hers. Daryl sighed with relief and leaned back against the sofa cushion, willing his head to stop spinning. "Guess I don't have to worry about you taking up flying for a hobby," Lucy whispered. Daryl grunted and she laughed softly.

"Ain't funny" he griped. "My damn head's bout to come off. Glad I never had to fly nowhere and I ain't ever doin' it again," he snapped, but squeezed her hand to let her know he wasn't griping at her. They sat there in companionable silence, and as they relaxed they fell into a well deserved sleep, both exhausted from their week apart.


	17. Chapter 17

Persephone Chapter 17

RATING WARNING: M thanks to arrowsandangels for reminding me about the ratings…can't figure out how to change and individual chapter rating so I'm putting a warning on the chapter…..smut galore in this chapter, watching Outlander is seriously killing me. Sorry if there was any inadvertent reading of my smut….

Knocking at the door. Lucy opened her eyes slowly, squinting in the dark living room. She glanced over at Daryl –they'd fallen sound asleep on the couch, it was full night now and she had no idea what time it was. She staggered up from the couch feeling disoriented and felt for the light switch on the wall by the hallway. As the light flicked on, Daryl sat up quickly and blinked. At least he wasn't green any more.

Lucy made her way groggily to the door and swung it open blinking from the sudden light in the living room. She leaned over and switched the porch light on and saw Carol and Tara standing blinking on her porch.

"Oh, hi," Lucy mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Hi," Carol began. "Um, we're having a kind of impromptu welcome back and welcome party over at Deanna's for our group and the others that came in with them. We thought you and Daryl would want to join us." Lucy could hear Daryl groan in the living room and she stifled a laugh.

"Wow, that is just so nice of you Carol but um…..we're kind of tired and we'll probably pass on this if you don't mind," Lucy mumbled, stifling another yawn. Carol grinned and looked at Tara who was also grinning like the Cheshire cat. Lucy could feel herself blushing.

"Okay, well if you change your minds you know where to find us," Carol chirped and they turned and started back down the street toward Deannas. Lucy shut the door, and after thinking a minute, locked it. She turned to see Daryl watching her from the living room doorway.

"Thanks," he rasped. "I been around people for over a week. I need a damn break from all that talking." He grumbled as he headed into the kitchen. He shook out a cigarette, lit it and took a deep drag. Lucy followed him and shook her head when he offered her one. He lifted his eyebrow questioningly and then his eyes slowly travelled her body. He frowned as he noticed some bruising on her legs and the hollows in her cheeks and shadows under her eyes. He knew he looked just as ragged as she did and he sighed. He knew he should eat something but he was just bone tired from the last week of worrying and insomnia from missing her.

Daryl pulled her to him, holding the cigarette in one hand and with his other brushing her curls from her face. "Ya look like I do-ain't been eatin' right, not sleepin'. I didn't think it'd be this hard bein' away from ya," he mumbled against her hair, holding her close to his chest. He took another drag on the cigarette then put it out in the sink, running water over it. He blew out a smoke ring and smirked. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and breathed in deeply-the familiar scents of smoke and leather calmed her nerves and relaxed her. "Been doin' a lot of thinkin' while I was gone," Daryl continued to Lucy's surprise. She lifted her head to look at him, the little crinkle in her forehead deepening with her frown. He kissed her, a deep kiss with all the passion he'd stored up the week he'd been gone. He brought his hands up to cup her face to him and stared intently into her eyes. "Ain't gonna waste no more time worryin' bout stupid shit. I wanted our first time together in bed to be special, but now I know it'll be special no matter how it happens because I'll be with you." He kissed her again and took her hand and led her up the stairs to her room. He motioned for the dogs to stay in the hall and shut the door softly in their faces. They looked at each other and huffed out a sound of annoyance, then all lay down in front of the bedroom door to wait.

Lucy stood by the bed looking uncertainly at Daryl. She felt as nervous as she had the first time she'd ever slept with anyone. Looking at her steadily, Daryl shucked off his boots, then his socks and jeans. Finally, hesitating only a minute, he pulled his shirt off over his head and sighed. Lucy's eyes widened. She had yet to see his back in all this time, he'd been very careful to keep it covered in her presence. She had tried to be careful when touching his back since he still flinched a bit when she did. She knew his back didn't still hurt, it was just a built in reflex from the beatings he had suffered in his childhood.

Daryl dropped his boxer briefs and walked over to her slowly. Lucy looked at him wordlessly as he pulled her shirt over her head and proceeded to undress her. He pulled her gently onto the bed, stretching out beside him. "I rinsed off best I could, but if I'm too dirty tell me and I'll hop in the shower," he mumbled. Lucy shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek, caressing his face. He nodded and leaned over her, softly kissing her neck and slowly ran his hand down her arm to cup her breast tentatively. Lucy moaned and arched her back reflexively. He slowly ran his hand up and down her body, stroking her gently like she was a cat, and all the while murmuring her name against her throat. She reached to move her hand and he caught her wrists in his free hand and held them loosely above her head. Lucy sighed and arched against his hand again. She could feel the tension building in her and moved her hips agitatedly. Daryl's had dipped toward her hips and she spread her legs without thinking. His hand dipped between her thighs and he was surprised at how incredibly wet she was. He carefully ran his fingers up and down, slowly spreading her legs out a bit more. As he stroked her, his mouth found her breast and he softly kissed then teased her nipple. Lucy cried out and tried to free her wrists but he tightened his grip. He wanted this to be all about her this first time, he wasn't sure how long he'd last once he was in her and he wanted to make sure she was satisfied first. He was going on intuition here, he'd never bothered with the finer points with the few women he'd hooked up with at the bars he and Merle ran. He was paying as close attention to Lucy's movements and noises as he did to any of the animals he tracked and hunted out in the woods. He could see so far what he was doing was working the right way.

Lucy stretched and writhed on the bed as Daryl moved his mouth over her body slowly. It wasn't any different than what Richard had done, except it was. There was something in the way Daryl touched her that was entirely different from anything she'd ever felt. She felt like she was going to come unglued from his touch on her skin. Everywhere his hand or tongue touched felt on fire, but at the same time waves of cold swept over her leaving her shaking and her teeth chattering.

As Daryl at last released his grip on her wrists, Lucy clutched the sheet to her sides and moaned again as Daryl's mouth settled between her legs. Her legs fell open and his hands rested lightly on her thighs, her skin burning where he touched her. She half sobbed, half moaned as she felt his warm breath on her and his wet tongue slide over her. Her legs spasmed to close, but he held them open as he continued to run his tongue over her. He watched her head roll from side to side as she panted no over and over. He smiled slightly and redoubled his efforts. Suddenly she bucked against him and cried out and he could feel the shudders rolling through her and a flood of moisture spilled against his tongue. Licking his lips he her-sweet, but with a slight hint of saltiness as well. When she had calmed somewhat he slid up over her and positioned himself between her legs and slid slowly into her. She groaned again and reached for his neck to pull him down into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding himself enough above her not to crush her and began to move very slowly, almost all the way out then slowly back in until he could go no further. He could feel her insides start to convulse again and she moaned and tightened her legs around his waist, urging him to quicken the pace. He stopped moving and she arched up against him impatiently. He kissed her softly on the mouth and then began to move again slowly, drawing himself in and out as before. She moved anxiously again and he stopped, cupping a breast with one hand. She moaned his name and he started to move again. He didn't think he'd have this much control, but by concentrating more on Lucy than himself he was able to delay his reactions for a bit to make this last longer.

After a few more minutes of teasing her, Daryl quickened his pace and as she tightened her legs around his waist and lifted herself to him he came, spilling himself into her and feeling as if he was emptying his entire body into her. It seemed forever before he stopped and lay down beside her, shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. His face and body were covered in a sheen of sweat, as was Lucy's. She rolled over to his side and threw her leg over his and an arm over his chest. As his breathing slowed he ran his hand up and down her arm, noting that every once in a while she shivered. "Are ya cold," he murmured. She shook her head slightly. He thought about that. "Why ya shaking then?" he mumbled. He ran his hand up and down her back and she arched against him and her teeth chattered.

"You," she said quietly. "I feel hot and cold everywhere you touch me. Your hands on me are ….I don't know, I can't even describe it," she said softly.

"That's good though?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Mmmm," Lucy hummed in reply.

"It feels the same when ya touch me," he said wonderingly. "I feel like I can't stand it if you keep touching me, and I can't stand it if ya stop." He glanced at her and saw her smiling at him. "I don't think we'll be going to any parties or anything anytime soon," he said smirking. "The world can go to hell, I'm not leavin' your side for while," and he ran his fingers through her curls and pulled her to him, kissing her mouth.

Lucy sat up on her elbow and gazed tenderly at him. "I love you," she said without any warning. Daryl's eyes widened and without thinking found himself answering her in kind.

"I love you too, Lucy," he said softly. And he kissed her again and began to softly stroke her side again.


	18. Chapter 18

_ Persephone Chapter 18_

_Troilus and Criseyde by Geoffrey Chaucer_

"Her slender arms, her soft and supple back, / Her tapered sides – all fleshy smooth and white – / He stroked, and asked for favours at her neck, / Her snowish throat, her breasts so round and light; / Thus in this heaven he took his delight, / And smothered her with kisses upon kisses / Till gradually he came to learn where bliss is."

Daryl sat at the kitchen table, clad in just his boxer briefs. He was watching Lucy making breakfast, clad in just his tshirt with the ripped off sleeves. Because of the large armhole left by the missing sleeve he could occasionally glimpse a sideview of her breast, which then caused him to shift restlessly in his seat. They both had silly grins plastered on their faces and he hummed along with her off key singing. She turned occasionally to look at him, her face lit up like he'd only ever heard about. He couldn't take his eyes off her. They had spent all night dozing and making love (he winced at the words, but he definitely couldn't call what they'd done fucking) and although they were both still bone tired from the past week's anxiety and tension neither felt in the least bit sleepy-they both felt wired up, he felt like he had the few times he'd taken speed with Merle.

Lucy carried a plate of eggs and toast over to the table and straddled Daryl's lap, giggling. She took a bite of toast and then placed the toast near his mouth, running it over his lips. He snapped at it and ripped a bite off, a smirk playing about his mouth. Lucy giggled again and scooted closer to him. Daryl buried his face in her neck and nibbled at her soft curves making Lucy squeal.

"I feel like I'm in high school," she breathed out as his nibbles grew more serious.

"Hussy," he murmured against her neck, taking a playful nip at her shoulder. Lucy dropped the toast on the plate and ran her hands through his hair, pushing his face closer to her. Daryl moaned softly and Lucy felt her pulse quicken.

Knocking at the door. Daryl swore softly and Lucy hopped up, looking for all the world like a guilty schoolgirl caught at home with her boyfriend. Daryl snorted in amusement and Lucy shot him a mock stern look.

"Maybe they'll go away if we ignore 'em," he mumbled hopefully.

Another knock, this time more persistent. He rolled his eyes and stood up beside Lucy and they walked to the front door.

Rick's eyes widened as the door opened to reveal Lucy clad in only one of Daryl's shirts and there was Daryl, shirtless. Rick blinked. He'd never seen Daryl without a shirt, no one had. His eyes took in their flushed faces and mussed hair and he blushed.

"Um, sorry to wake ya," Rick mumbled, clearing his throat multiple times. Lucy and Daryl both snickered at this. Rick winked at them and smiled. "Wouldn't bother ya but we're having a meeting over at Deanna's this morning to introduce Tony and the others and discuss some things," his voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Daryl frowned. "Thought y'all did that last night," he grumbled. Lucy leaned back against Daryl's chest lazily, and Rick found himself thinking she looked just like a cat with her slanted jade eyes and the way she was practically purring. Damn, he'd never seen Lori look like that. Silent waters certainly did run deep he thought, looking at Daryl again as if for the first time.

"Well, uh, that was just a social thing. This morning we're going to discuss actual plans for a group to head out with Tony and his group for more scouting." Lucy stood up straighter and glanced back at Daryl, but he shook his head ever so slightly at her and ran a hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"What time?" Daryl grumbled. Rick noticed Lucy had calmed again with Daryl's touch-damn if she wasn't just like a cat, calming under what could only be described as Daryl's petting her.

"In an hour or so. Just come on over when you're ready," and here Rick almost choked from embarrassment again. He nodded and turned and practically ran down the steps toward the street. Lucy and Daryl looked in bemusement at each other then back at Rick. Lucy shut the door softly, sighing.

"Don't start worryin' already," Daryl whispered soothingly. "Ain't goin' nowhere that long again without ya," and he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. Lucy turned to him and leaned against his chest.

"Promise," she said softly and kissed his skin. He nodded and kissed her hair.

"Promise," he whispered back.


	19. Chapter 19

Persephone Chapter 19

The meeting was well under way when Daryl and Lucy entered Deanna's front hall. Looking around to see all eyes on them, they both turned scarlet and shuffled over to a corner where Daryl leaned against the wall with Lucy at his side, his arm draped casually around her shoulders. A few mouths fell open at the sight-Daryl Dixon openly affectionate with anyone was something they never thought to see. Daryl scowled back at everyone looking their way and waved his hand at Rick to motion him to proceed. Rick nodded and cleared his throat.

"I was just about to discuss our upcoming trip with Tony and some of his group to check out some places Tony saw while flying. Bout a day away from here in a Northerly direction. Looked like a pretty good sized group camped that way, thought maybe we'd check and see if they're friendly or not." The others in the group nodded.

Rick went on to discuss who would be going, what supplies they'd need to take with them, etc etc. Lucy found herself stifling a yawn and leaning against Daryl more and more, resting her head against his chest and breathing in the ever present scent of cigarette smoke and leather. Daryl's eyes kept being drawn back to Lucy and he missed over half what Rick was saying. He didn't understand why he had to be present for this meeting-they could set everything up themselves. He had no interest in going on another run this soon and was irritated that he and Lucy were here instead of home in bed where he wanted to be.

"Don't know why they wanted us here, let's leave as soon as Rick's done runnin' his mouth," Daryl whispered softly to Lucy. She nodded and straightened up just as the man she had heard called Tony crossed the room to where they stood. She noticed Daryl quickly stepped slightly in front of her, blocking Tony from direct contact with her. She reached for Daryl's hand and gave it a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"I believe you're Lucy," she heard Tony say. His voice was like velvet, and now that she was closer to him she gazed at him more carefully. His skin was caramel colored, with almond shaped obsidian eyes that revealed a keen intelligence. He was slightly taller than Daryl, lean but muscular. He looked to be of Hispanic descent. He smiled and flashed an exceptionally white set of spectacular teeth. His accent reminded her of the Puss In Boots cartoons she'd seen, and she stifled a giggle. Daryl moved restively, his hand's grip on hers tightening imperceptively.

"Yes, you're correct," Lucy replied, her voice huskier than usual due to lack of sleep and the extra cigarettes she'd smoked while Daryl had been gone. She smiled politely and nodded her head at Tony.

"I'm glad to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Tony continued. Lucy shot a look of bemusement at Daryl-she didn't see him blabbing away to any random person about her, so she wondered who on earth would've said anything about her to this guy. Daryl glared at Tony and pulled Lucy closer to him protectively. What was up with him besides his usual protectiveness? Lucy wondered.

"That's nice I guess," Lucy answered again. "You'll have to excuse us, but we have to be somewhere soon so I'll see you later," Lucy continued smoothly and pulled Daryl along with her toward the front door. Tony turned to watch them go, a small smile on his mouth.

Outside on the sidewalk Lucy turned to Daryl, gazing at him intently. "What was that about?" she asked quietly.

"Don't trust that jerk. Nothin' but a flirt-saw him kissing girls' hands left and right like some fuckin' Romeo," he spat out, a scowl on his face. Lucy frowned at this.

"So was that like some little act of his that he did with Michonne?" she tapped her finger against her mouth, thinking. She felt sorry for anyone who tried to pull a fast one on Michonne. Then again, she wouldn't have thought anyone as sharp as Michonne would've fallen for a bullshitter.

"Yes," Daryl said sharply. He grabbed her hand and began to stride angrily toward their house. Lucy kept her mouth shut until they were back inside their house, at which time she pushed Daryl against the wall after locking the door behind them. He looked at her in surprise, then smirked as she began to pull her shirt off. He rapidly stripped off his clothes along with her and he lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her over to the couch where he sat with her straddling him. Lucy laughed softly against his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair, playfully pulling it a bit. Daryl growled softly against her neck and she shivered.

"You don't have to ever worry about me looking at anyone else, you know," Lucy whispered breathlessly as Daryl trailed kisses down her neck. Daryl cupped her face in his hands and kissed her roughly, possessively.

He quickly laid her down on the carpet and kneeled over her. "Show me. Show me you're mine," he whispered against her neck. Lucy moaned and reached up for him.

Knocking at the door. Daryl swore and Lucy sat up quickly, glad she locked the door. "Maybe they'll go the hell away," Daryl said softly. Lucy rolled her eyes as there was another knock at the door. She got up and pulled his shirt over her head as he yanked his jeans on and followed her reluctantly to the door.

Carol turned beet red as it was her turn to realize she'd interrupted the two. She quickly took in their disheveled appearance and red faces and turned red herself. Daryl glared silently at her and Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Um, Rick asked me to stop by and ask you to meet with him at our house later this evening," Carol said weakly. She wanted a hole to open up and fall into it. She knew Daryl would never look at her the way he had once looked at Beth and now Lucy, it was another thing to see the evidence of his feelings for Lucy laid bare, as it were, in front of her.

"What the fuck for?" Daryl snapped. Lucy laid a hand on his arm and drew it around her, rubbing up and down unconsciously.

"He said he wants to talk to you some more about the plans for the run," Carol shrugged helplessly, watching in fascination as Lucy appeared to pet Daryl and seeing it seemed to calm him somewhat. No wonder they both got along so well with their dogs, she thought. And she noted that Daryl was standing there with no shirt on…something she never thought she'd ever see. Her mouth fell open a little and then she snapped it shut. She waved quickly and turned and skipped down the steps, her face burning with embarrassment.

Daryl slammed the door and locked it again. "Ain't answering the damn door again," he growled and scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the living room and set her down on the carpet. "Now, what was it you was gonna show me?" he whispered softly and began kissing Lucy again.


	20. Chapter 20

Persephone Chapter 20

Lucy and Daryl listened to Rick as he explained the route that had been mapped out to Great Falls, MT where Tony and his group were camped with a much larger group within the now defunct Air Force base there. With many interruptions and exclamations from Daryl, he patiently explained that this was just a fall back plan in the event they needed one. For now, Tony was going to assist the town in scouting out a wider perimeter to gauge the threat level to them from herds and from unfriendly humans. Rick explained that the larger group at the Air Force base was far more secure, with plenty of room for thousands of survivors, supplies and weapons as well as having physicians and scientists working on an antivirus there. There was underground housing and facilities as well as housing and facilities above ground. Tony had given Rick a layout of the base as well as pictures of the housing and some of the apartments, etc underground.

"So, why would we go all the way out there instead of finding another place near here?" Daryl grumbled. He and Lucy stood in the doorway of Rick's living room, and he kept his arm around Lucy. Rick could see Daryl was agitated.

"Well, we don't have to go all the way out there. But it seems to me that out there is a lot safer than here in the more populated areas. They don't have the herds out there that we do here. They're also better equipped to withstand any attacks out there, as well as having the doctors and scientists working on the antivirus. It's a lot to think about, I know. We haven't been here two years even, but we've had constant trouble with attacks and walker herds. And now the number of walkers is increasing again. I'm not saying we need to pack and go now, but I'm saying we need to think about moving out there –"and here Daryl snorted in disgust, "after we get some real information about the actual conditions out there." Here Rick paused. He hadn't planned on talking about moving out to the base, but the thought of finally being somewhere safer than here to raise Judith and Carl was very tempting.

"So, are you going to send some people out there with Tony to see if he's telling the truth about the place?" Lucy asked quietly. Daryl glanced sharply at her and she shook her head –she wasn't volunteering to go anywhere without Daryl and she knew he wasn't about to fly across half the country to see if some base might be safe for them.

Rick sighed, relieved Daryl had subsided with his arguing for now. "Yeah, we're going to decide that the next few days. Some can fly with Tony, some will go in the caravan with his group. It'll take the caravan about a week of steady driving, barring any mishaps, for them to get back to the base. So whoever goes with the caravan will be someone who doesn't plan on coming back. Whoever goes with Tony can fly back with him and give us the information. It's coming onto fall, and out West in some places it starts snowing in October. So we need to jump on this and figure out who's going so the caravan at least can get on the road."

"Well, we ain't goin' so we don't need to be at no more of these meetings," Daryl grumbled.

"I understand," Rick said patiently, "just go about your regular routines with the dogs and Aaron and check in with me from time to time." Daryl nodded and he and Lucy headed out the door toward their house. Rick sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He hoped he could talk Lucy into talking Daryl into going out to the base. Maybe not now, maybe they could hold off until spring. It all depended on what Tony told them from his survey of their surrounding area. If it looked like there was another build up of the herds, he was going to head out west. He didn't want to spend another winter worrying about their town being overrun and something happening to Carl and Judith. And now that he had Jessie and her boys to consider, he was giving the move west some very serious thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Persephone Chapter 21

Daryl lay beside Lucy on the bed, smoking. The dogs were in their usual places-on the bed and in the hall. Lucy lay with her back to him, hugging a pillow, sleeping soundly. Normally he would've gotten out of bed and gone down to the porch to smoke, but he didn't want to leave the warmth of her. He sighed. He knew Rick was right, this town wasn't as safe as it needed to be for all that they had reinforced the walls over and over and posted more guards-he would never feel completely safe here, not with unexpected herds roaming and the occasional wild group trying to break in. It would be nice to finally be in a place where there were enough people that there would be a good rotation of guards and for runs. While he had been alone, and especially after Beth was gone, he had volunteered for all the runs and taken extra watches. He hadn't wanted to sit and think-constantly moving had kept his grief from overwhelming him completely.

He looked over at Lucy sleeping and his chest tightened. He had lost Beth, and Merle. And how many others? He wasn't losing Lucy. They would talk about this together, and if she wanted to go out west he would go. He'd never been outside Georgia his entire life-it had taken the end of the world as they knew it for him to travel outside his home state. He bit back a bitter laugh at the thought. The end of the world had actually been good in many ways for him-he'd met people he now regarded as his family, a real family that cared about him. He'd met a woman who had understood him like no one ever had and who accepted him as he was. And now he would more than likely travel across the country to a place he'd only heard about before to keep that woman safe. Merle must be laughing himself sick, if that was possible for a person to do in hell. He had no doubt at all that Merle was in hell, and that he himself would be there eventually-but for now he was going to enjoy what felt to him like heaven on earth.

Lucy stirred in her sleep and Daryl stubbed out his cigarette and gathered her against him, his face in her hair breathing her scent in. Yes, he would go to any lengths it might take to keep her safe, and if that meant going out west and living in the snow and cold he would do just that. She sighed in her sleep and he kissed her softly and closed his eyes to think.


	22. Chapter 22

Persephone Chapter 22

The Way by Fastball

They made up their minds  
And they started packing  
They left before the sun came up that day  
An exit to eternal summer slacking  
But where were they going without ever  
Knowing the way?

They drank up the wine  
And they got to talking  
They now had more important things to say  
And when the car broke down they started walking  
Where were they going without ever  
Knowing the way?

_[Chorus:]_  
Anyone can see the road that they walk on  
Is paved in gold  
And it's always summer  
They'll never get cold  
They'll never get hungry  
They'll never get old and grey  
You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere  
They won't make it home  
But they really don't care  
They wanted the highway  
They're happier there today, today

Their children woke up  
And they couldn't find them  
They left before the sun came up that day  
They just drove off and left it all behind 'em  
But where were they going without ever  
Knowing the way?

Daryl spoke to Rick and they decided to make a decision about Montana once Tony and the group flying with him came back and reported on the base. It was mid-September, so the caravan needed to leave in the next week so they could avoid any possibility of early storms or blizzards. Only two families were going with the caravan now, anyone else who was even contemplating going out to Montana had decided to wait for a report from someone they trusted.

Michonne was going with Tony, as well Eugene and Deanna. Deanna made sure everyone in the community knew that Rick was in charge in her absence and Daryl was given a deputy position while Michonne was gone. "Ain't wearin' no damn uniform though," he had grumbled as he grudgingly accepted the post. Tony had reported that he'd seen two groups-one north of them a few days and the other to the south about a week's travel away. Aaron and Michonne had flown with him and then spent a day or so observing each group covertly. From their surveillance they reported the groups looked rather disorganized and not the most friendly. They hadn't felt comfortable with making an attempt to make contact with either group. And it seemed the larger number of walkers were a direct result of at least one of these groups' actions. It was enough information to make anyone in the community who was on the fence about leaving decide they would throw in their lot with the group eventually leaving for Montana.

Daryl decided that Lucy needed to learn how to defend herself, as well as every person that would be making the trip. He explained that it wasn't enough to know how to shoot a gun, they needed to know how to defend themselves in the event they were involved in a physical attack from wild groups of the living. He and Abraham and Rosita set up training areas and class times –they wanted to make it mandatory, for those leaving as well as those staying, but in the end they were overruled and instead made it voluntary. Daryl snorted in disgust when he realized the majority of the folks attending the classes were folks who planned on leaving-those staying truly believed they were safe and didn't need to learn any self defense moves. That settled his decision to leave the town-he couldn't stay with Lucy in a place where people refused to take the basic precautions to protect themselves.

A week after the caravan and the plane had left, Daryl and Lucy were sparring in their backyard. They'd found they had to lock the dogs in the house while they trained, the dogs went wild at the sight of them hitting each other and barked hysterically as well as jumping up and down frantically. So they'd had to shut the dogs inside with the blinds drawn so the dogs couldn't look out.

"At least we know they'll take care of us if anyone attacks us," Daryl grunted as he deflected a punch by Lucy. He refused to put any protective gear on while they practiced, although he'd insisted she wear some. She had picked up what he'd taught her thus far quickly, like she had the shooting, but she didn't seem to have a lot of upper body strength in her punches and he thought he should make her do some exercises to build her upper body up a bit. He'd also asked Morgan to help train the groups since Morgan definitely had shown some flair with that stick he had –he'd called Morgan Kung Fu a few times until Morgan glared at him and Lucy had shushed him. Lucy was good with side kicks, could throw her legs up pretty high and her kicks were strong.

Daryl felt her foot land in his side and blew out his breath at the impact. He bent over to catch his breath and Lucy turned bright red and clasped her hands to her face. "Oh my God!" she yelled. Daryl grunted and straightened up.

"Not your fault, wasn't payin' attention," he grumbled. He waved Lucy off from her attempts to hover over him.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. Daryl laughed at the concern on her face.

"Yeah. Been hit harder than that Lucy," and at that Lucy colored up even more in embarrassment. "S'good ya did that. Ya got a good kick there, and makes me pay attention to ya like I shoulda been doin'". Lucy peeled off her gloves he'd insisted she wear and threw them onto the ground and wrapped her arms around his waist gently. "Damn, ya act like ya never hit anyone before," he continued. "Have ya ever hit anyone before? Ever been in a fight?" Where he'd grown up that had been a nightly occurrence in the bars he and Merle had frequented. Drunken women fighting over some drunken man, or a drunken couple brawling after the bar closed out in the parking lots. He had refused to argue with any woman, he'd seen enough of it growing up. If any woman ever tried to argue with him, he just walked away. And most men knew better than to try to start anything with either him or Merle.

Lucy looked up at him, her face still red. "Well…I've only ever been in one fight, I guess it was a fight."

Daryl looked at her, an amused smirk playing about his lips. "What, ya argued with some girl about some makeup? Or bout where one of yer books was?" He brushed a curl from her face. Her life had been so different from his, it never ceased to amaze him how very different it had been. He really couldn't imagine her punching or scratching anyone over anything.

"Um, no," she muttered, embarrassed. His curiosity was piqued.

"Really? Tell me," he said, eager to hear what she had gotten up to. He liked to try and picture her growing up, always curled up with a book or grooming dogs and riding horses. A clean, wholesome life like Beth had had. The thought of Beth still hurt desperately, but every day with Lucy it had become a bit more bearable. He knew it would never stop hurting him, but being with Lucy had made him feel that he might still have a chance at happiness even if it wasn't with Beth.

Lucy sighed. "Well, remember I told ya I'd dated that guy Richard?" Daryl had noticed the way she talked was slowly becoming more like his, her words weren't quite as rapid and clipped as they had been, and she was using some of his slang. He smirked, no telling what they'd both sound like if they went out west-who knew what those folks sounded like?

Daryl grunted and continued to play with her curls. Although Lucy often fussed about how wild and unruly her long strawberry blonde curls were, he himself couldn't keep his hands out of it. He sometimes found himself lying in bed while she slept running his fingers through her curls over and over.

"Yeah, I remember ya talkin' bout some guy Dick," he teased. Lucy rolled her eyes and blew out a breath.

"Yes, right, well. He was one of those assholes who never told ya when he was mad or what he was mad about. Ya know, he'd start picking about something off the wall and get me wound up and then he'd just say he didn't wanna argue and walk away." Daryl nodded and continued to play with her hair. "Well, when I had finally had enough of everything, I mean finally, I told him off and told him I was done." Here she sighed again. She was ashamed of how hysterical he'd gotten her at the time, she felt embarrassed that he'd provoked her so easily. "Anyway, the arguing just became a physical fight," Daryl looked at her sharply, his mouth drawn into a thin line, angry.

"He hit ya?" he snapped. Lucy blushed even more, if that were possible, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"No," she mumbled, "I broke his nose." Daryl stopped playing with her hair and held her away from him to better see her face. It was all he could do not to fall down laughing at the look on her face.

"Did ya say ya broke his nose?" he asked, biting his lip to control himself. Lucy looked at him, a sheepish look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

"Mmmm, yeah," she mumbled. Daryl burst out laughing and walked away from her clapping his hands.

"I'll be damned!" he exclaimed. "What the hell happened?" he finally asked, drawing a breath to calm his laughing.

"It's not funny!" Lucy yelled, and tapped her foot in agitation. "I should never have lost control like that-it was humiliating. I felt like some crazy woman ya see on those cop shows." She shook her head in disgust at herself, and Daryl started laughing again.

"From what little ya told me, sounds like he got just what he deserved. Don't gotta be ashamed of it-sounds like he had it coming." Daryl walked to her and pulled her into his arms again and kissed her forehead. "So c'mon, tell me what ya did," and Lucy thought he looked like some eager kid waiting to hear a bedtime story.

She laughed a little, feeling a bit less ashamed at his reaction. "Well, he just wouldn't leave. He wouldn't shut up. Just kept asking me why, why we were done, why did I decide this, why why why?" She blew out a breath. "I tried to stay calm, but the more he kept asking the more upset I got. No matter what I answered, he was like some damn kid asking more and more questions. Finally I told him if he didn't leave I was going to knock the shit outta him," Daryl's mouth dropped open a little at this. That man was a damn fool if he'd provoked her that far and kept it up.

"Well?" he prodded.

"Well, he just laughed at me and said I didn't dare and next thing I knew he was holding his nose and screaming like a girl and blood was splurting everwhere." She looked at Daryl and started laughing. "He looked so stupid, talking about his nose was broken and how it'd mess his looks up or some stupid shit like that. I just went and got a towel and threw it at him and told him I'd break something else if he didn't get the hell out and leave me alone." Daryl laughed again and squeezed her to him.

"Well, well," he kissed her on her forehead again, "you are the most surprising girl I have ever met." And he kissed her warmly on the mouth. "C'mon in the house, Sugar Ray, and ya can show me some more of your moves." He ducked as she swiped at him and they went into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Persephone Chapter 23

Lucy had found an old set of encyclopedias in one of the still vacant houses and began reading up about Montana. At nights, she would lean against Daryl on the couch and read the book out loud to him.

"46 out of Montana's 56 counties are considered frontier counties, meaning they have a population of six or fewer people per square mile," she would murmur, and Daryl would hum in reply.

"Montana's rivers and streams provide water for three oceans, and three of the North American continent's main river basins."

"Montana is home to seven Indian reservations."

"The state's official animal is the grizzly bear, and the elk, deer and antelope populations outnumber the humans." At this Daryl sat up a bit and thought of all the hunting he could do out there.

"Montana's the fourth biggest state in the country."

She read to him about the battle of the Little Big Horn and Custer's Last Stand, Glacier National Park and the Continental Divide as well as Yellowstone National Park and Old Faithful. Her excitement was infectious. Daryl found himself asking her questions about the hunting, fishing, snowfall, seasonal temperatures. Lucy explained that because of the Continental Divide, the eastern half of the state generally was colder with more snow than the western half.

"What side are we gonna be on?" Daryl asked. Lucy smiled. He had gone from being adamant about not going to now talking about the trip with no opposition at all, in fact he was anxious to get going.

"The eastern side," she explained again. She pointed to the map she had marked in the book. Daryl nodded and frowned.

"Never been outta Georgia til I came here. Never saw much snow til last winter here, and that weren't nothin' I guess to what you had in Pennsylvania or what they get out west." He sighed pensively, thinking about long months of bitter cold and blizzards. "What's the rest of the year like?" he asked.

"Summer out there is from July through September," Daryl looked grim at this, "but it's dry and can get into the 90's, while at night it can get down into the 40's" she continued. She smiled. "We can leave the windows cracked, no air conditioning, no sweaty nights tossing and turning….we can sleep with blankets during the summer," she finished happily. Daryl smirked.

"Well that'd be worth moving out there just for that-spent my life sweatin' ta death ever' summer since I can remember," he mumbled. "So does it snow the rest of the damn year," he grumbled.

Lucy frowned and looked at him. "Um, pretty much yes." Daryl looked at her sharply.

"No wonder nobody lived out there," he griped. "I guess that's what keeps the walkers away too though." And he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He nodded thoughtfully. "Ya ain't never been out there yerself?" he asked her.

"No. I always wanted to go out west to travel, see everything but I never did go. Most of the conferences I attended were in the east-New York, Washington, Boston. And I spent a summer in London with Richard," and she grimaced at the look on Daryl's face.

"Ya were in London for a summer, with Dick?" he asked incredulously.

Lucy snorted. "Yes, he was working on a project and I went with him." He watched her eyes glaze over as she thought of everything she'd done and seen. "While he worked I toured the town with some of his partner's wives." She sighed blissfully. "Oh, it was amazing. The royal castles, the Tower of London, the museums, the Ripper tours," here Daryl frowned at her not understanding. "Jack the Ripper, they have tours of all the places the murders were discovered." Daryl made a face of disgust at that and Lucy blushed. "Um, the theaters, we took a boat down the Thames. It was absolutely the best summer of my life, if I forget Richard was there." Daryl laughed at that.

"That much fun, was he?" He blew a smoke ring into the air, a cocky smirk on his face. Lucy snickered.

"I wish I'd been there with you instead," she whispered. He turned to see her looking at him with eyes shining with happiness and love. He turned a bit red and cleared his throat.

"ya probly would be embarrassed to be seen with a redneck asshole like me in them fancy places," he grumbled. Lucy sat up and looked at him seriously.

"No, you would be perfect to go on a trip with. You'd ask questions, you'd want to know about things. You wouldn't make fun of me when I got excited about something." She smiled at Daryl again and he found himself feeling amazed at how she viewed him as opposed to how he viewed himself. She definitely saw more in him than he'd ever seen himself-like Beth had.

"Well, I hope I'd do that. I hope you're not thinking more of me than I really am," he whispered. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"I have faith in you. You would never do or say anything to hurt my feelings. I'm sure of it." And she kissed him again.

"What else ya find in that book?" he asked, and Lucy went back to reading to him while he thought of the hunting and fishing possibilities out there. And no more sweltering every damn summer.


	24. Chapter 24

Persephone Chapter 24

Tony, Michonne and and Deanna returned at the end of the second week, right on schedule. When Rick asked where Eugene was, Deanna had explained that Eugene had opted to stay at the base and was already working with the scientists. She headed off to her house to arrange a meeting for the town to discuss what she had found at the base. Tony told Michonne he'd clean and unload the plane and meet her at Deanna's later. Rick raised his eyebrow at Michonne and she blushed.

"I heard he was something of a Romeo," Rick said. He really liked Michonne and didn't want to see her get hurt.

Michonne shook her head. "No, that's just who he is. He grew up with an Old World family and they taught him manners that we don't have here any more-haven't had since way before the virus hit." Rick frowned. "You know, opening the door, holding the chair, all that." She shrugged. "It's actually pretty charming. Makes me feel special. And at the same time he respects the fact that I can take care of myself and respects my strength and intelligence." She smiled again. "Pretty nice guy all around." Rick smiled happily at her and nodded.

"What's up with Eugene staying at the base? I thought he had lied about being a scientist," Rick mumbled. Michonne leaned over to Rick and winked.

"He's basically a glorified gopher boy," she whispered, snickering. Rick rolled his eyes and smirked. Well at least he wouldn't be annoying anyone here with his presence or cause any problems on the trip.

Michonne headed toward Rick's house. She had been pleasantly surprised by Daryl and Lucy's offer to move in with them, but then before she could decide on it they had apparently gone where no one had ever thought Daryl Dixon would go and Michonne just didn't want to think about seeing Dixon playing kissyface with Lucy every day. Not that she wasn't happy for him-she was. She just didn't want to see it up close and personal. And now, she would be moving to Montana and wouldn't have to worry about any of that. Tony had invited her to share the duplex he lived in-she could have one half, he the other until they felt they knew each other better. She had been happily surprised at the base housing-she'd always heard the Air Force had the best housing of all the branches, and she had to agree the housing there was pretty sweet. Most of the housing rivalled the houses of this town-for the officers anyway. The other housing was just about as nice. It would be nice to have a place to herself and know that she was safe. And Tony had promised he'd teach her how to fly. That alone was worth the move to Montana. She would be going back out there in the plane with him-they were going to scout for the group going by caravan to keep them safe. She herself had visited some states up the East Coast with her husband in their early days together, but she'd never imagined that a life in Montana would be in her future.

Rick stopped at Lucy and Daryl's house. They were sitting on the porch steps, smoking while watching the dogs play. "Hey," he said as he strolled up the walkway. Daryl nodded and Lucy smiled. "They got back in one piece and Deanna wants to meet at her house to go over what they found out there."

Daryl nodded. "Saw 'em gettin' off the plane. Where's that asshole Eugene?" he grumbled and Lucy pinched him teasingly on the arm. He made a mock swipe at her hand and smiled. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. Rick almost pinched himself. He never thought he'd ever see the day Daryl Dixon would be this relaxed with anyone. Of course, he was still rather prickly with most other people but with Lucy he was truly a different man. Rick thought again of how worried he'd been about Daryl for months after Beth had died. He thanked whoever was up there again for Lucy's presence.

"Um, Eugene stayed behind at the base to help out with the research," Rick couldn't hold back a smirk.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

Rick held up a hand. "He's their errand boy from what I hear. I'm just glad he's not here to cause any problems or get anyone stirred up again." Daryl nodded and grunted at that. He was glad he wouldn't have to put up with Eugene trying to talk to Lucy –hopefully he'd find someone else to pester the hell out of out in Montana by the time they got there.

"Well, what time we gotta be at this meetin'?" Daryl griped. Rick shrugged.

"Bout seven I guess. Give everybody a chance to clean up and eat. It'll be just the few of us tonight, and then she'll hold a meeting for the whole town in the next day or two." Lucy and Daryl nodded and Rick headed off toward his house.

"I'll be glad when we get done with all these damn meetings," Daryl mumbled. Lucy leaned over and whispered in his ear and he turned to look at her smirking. He snapped and the dogs trotted into the house and he and Lucy followed. He locked the front door and snapped at the dogs to stay in the living room while Lucy ran up the stairs and he followed. The dogs stared at him accusingly and settled down on the floor of the living room, huffing as they lay down. Daryl rolled his eyes and laughed. They were worse than kids. He'd have to make sure to give them a special treat for missing their evening run because he and Lucy had their own meeting to see about before heading off to Deanna's.

"What's keepin' ya?" he heard Lucy yell and he ran up the last of the stairs and shut the bedroom door.

Daryl and Lucy wandered into Deanna's house a few minutes after the meeting had started. Blushing, they both sat on a loveseat near the entryway. Deanna smiled and cleared her throat. Glancing around the room, Lucy saw the attendees were Rick's original group-Michonne, Carol, Glen and Maggie, along with Abraham, Rosita and Tara. Jessie had stayed behind at Rick's house to watch the boys and Judith. Aaron and Eric were there. Lucy realized that Deanna had come to trust Rick and his group more than she trusted the majority of people she'd settled in this town with originally. If that was the case, then anyone who opted to stay here in Alexandria rather than go out to Montana was a real fool. Deanna was obviously throwing her lot in with the people she thought could keep her safe. And those people were leaving the town.

Lucy caught Maggie trying to get her attention and she raised her eyebrows and nodded. Maggie motioned to Lucy to meet her in the hallway. She stood up and headed out to the hallway. Lucy frowned and quietly followed her. Maggie motioned for Lucy to follow her to the kitchen. Maggie looked back toward the living room anxiously. "What is it? What's wrong?" Lucy whispered.

"I'm pregnant," Maggie blurted. Lucy smiled and hugged Maggie. Maggie smiled back but still looked worried.

"But…" Lucy prodded Maggie to continue.

"But Glen wants me to fly back to Montana with Tony so that I don't have to make the long trip by car. He said pregnant women can't ride more than a few hours before they have to get out and stretch and he doesn't want me to worry about anything like that on our trip. He wants me to go out there with Tony and Michonne and get seen by a doctor there if they have someone there like that." Here Maggie paused and bit her lip. Lucy nodded, still not understanding why Maggie wanted to talk to her. "Glen wanted to know if you'd go with me in the plane." Lucy's mouth dropped open. "I know Daryl won't fly. And I know you were planning on driving with the dogs. But Glen said he'd drive the dogs and take care of them." Maggie wrung her hands worriedly.

"Why me? Why aren't you asking Carol? And Michonne would be with you," Lucy pointed out. Maggie shook her head glumly.

"I'm not that close to Carol. And Glen thinks Michonne will be busy with Tony-you know, he's going to teach her to fly. If you don't want to do this, I understand. But Glen wanted me to ask you." Lucy nodded and stayed silent, thinking. She felt uneasy leaving the dogs and Daryl to travel across country without her but at the same time she felt that if she were in Maggie's situation she would want somebody she felt comfortable with to go with her out to the base. She sighed.

"Let me talk to Daryl and see how he feels about it," she said and Maggie nodded and hugged Lucy again. "Does anybody else know yet?" Lucy asked. Maggie shook her head.

"No we didn't want to tell anyone yet. It's still really early yet, and things can happen so we wanted to wait a bit," and Maggie looked like she was going to cry. Lucy patted her on the arm and shushed her. She'd been around quite a few pregnant women in her years teaching-both staff and students-so she was well aware that more than likely Maggie would be in tears almost constantly for the next few months. And hungry. Good thing they were going somewhere that was safer, with doctors, and plenty of food. Lucy smiled encouragingly at Maggie and looked out to the living room to see Daryl frowning at her. This was not going to be fun. Maybe she could talk Tony into flying her out there, and then meeting up with the caravan once Maggie was settled. She sighed and followed Maggie back out to the living room and settled beside Daryl again.

"What was that about?" he hissed in her ear.

"I'll tell ya later," she whispered back.


	25. Chapter 25

Persephone Chapter 25

To Lucy's great surprise, Daryl put up no argument when she told him what Maggie had asked of her. They were in their bedroom after getting home from the meeting. She had hesitantly repeated what Maggie had said to her, stopping frequently for Daryl to question or argue. He had done neither. Just kept nodding his head and looking very serious. At last she fell silent, and gazed at him in puzzlement. This was so not like the volatile, argumentative man she knew. She bit her lip and frowned, trying to gauge what was going on in that head of his.

For his part, once Daryl heard that Maggie was pregnant and she was scared, he felt the guilt and shame of losing Beth rise up in him once again. If he had kept Beth safe, Maggie would've been sharing this news with her sister instead of a girl she barely knew. Beth would've happily volunteered to fly with Maggie to Montana. Beth, Beth, Beth. Daryl closed his eyes a minute, feeling the pain. It was less sharp than it had once had been, but still there. He opened his eyes to see Lucy gazing at him, that little crinkle in her forehead that she got when she was thinking especially hard about something.

"What's going on? Why are you agreeing to this so easily?" Lucy asked quietly. Daryl shook his head and shrugged. "No you don't. There's a reason you agreed that you're not telling me. I thought we promised there'd be no secrets between us." Lucy persisted. Daryl glanced at her and saw she wasn't angry, just confused. He sighed. He needed to tell her, this last secret he had kept from her. Telling her the truth, every ugly bit of it, about his childhood and years of roaming with Merle had made him feel like a weight had been lifted off him. He knew he could trust her with the truth of Beth, he just didn't want to feel all of it again. Lucy stood up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his cheek gently. "Love, you can tell me anything. That's why I'm here," she whispered, and kissed him softly. Daryl nodded and immediately began to tear at his thumb. Lucy ran her hand over his hair, softly brushing it out of his eyes.

"Beth," he began. Lucy jerked in surprise, and in turn he looked at her confused.

"I didn't think I'd told you my middle name," she said, confused. Daryl in his turn frowned, more confused than before.

"What?" he asked. Lucy looked at him closely.

"My middle name. It's Elizabeth. Beth was my uncle's pet name for me when I was growing up. And of course Richard used to call me Elizabeth instead of Lucy because he knew I hated my first name. How did you know that? I didn't think I'd told you." She broke off at the look on his face. He'd turned white, then red and then stumbled over to the bed to sit down. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. She went to him and knelt before him. "What's wrong? You're scaring me," she whispered.

Daryl looked at her and she saw tears in his eyes. "Beth was Maggie's sister," he began. Lucy's mouth dropped open. "She was with me after the prison fell. She and I were together a coupla months and then one night.." here he stopped, a look of pain and grief on his face. Lucy took his hands and patted them soothingly. Daryl sighed deeply. "One night I lost her. My fault. Opened the damn door to the place we was stayin' and walkers ran over us. I tol' her to go and I'd follow. By the time I got to where she was she was gone, in some car." He stopped again, the pain and sadness on his face more intense. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he gripped Lucy's hands painfully. She kept silent. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I ran for two days trying to catch up or find a trail. Lost her. Then a group of assholes found me and I was with them a bit 'til I found Rick again. Then we all went to Terminus." He sighed again. Lucy had heard only bits and pieced about their journey to Alexandria-the whole group had been through the nine rings of Hell not once but two or three times. It had been gruesome enough to think about, but to have lost Maggie's sister during all that made it even worse. Poor Maggie. Poor Daryl. And he had blamed himself for the entire mess.

She raised a hand to wipe his cheek. "Go on," she said softly. She could tell there was more, and best he got it all out now.

Daryl hung his head and continued softly. "We found out she was being held at Grady by a group. We worked out a deal to get her and Carol back," Lucy raised an eyebrow at this. How had Carol been with Beth? "We met with their leaders and Beth was with us. She was safe. I shoulda kept a hold on her. But I didn't. She went back over to yell at that bitch Dawn, and she stabbed Dawn. None of us saw it comin'. And Dawn wouldn't have died. Beth didn't stab her hard enough or in the right place. But Dawn shot Beth. In the head," and here he broke down and sobbed, making noises of grief she'd only read about. The dogs began to pace restlessly and Persephone jumped up on the bed and nuzzled Daryl's neck, licking the tears from his cheek. The other three dogs settled in front of Lucy and Daryl and watched him sadly. When Daryl let out a sound of intense grief, the three male dogs threw back their heads and howled mournfully. They were a pack and Daryl was their leader. Pack animals mourned together. Persephone lay her head in Daryl's lap and whimpered. Lucy felt herself sob seeing the pain Daryl was in and Achilles placed his paw on her arm and patted her –he wanted her to pet him. She wrapped her arms around Achilles briefly and kissed his neck then turned back to Daryl. She let him sob a while so he could have some release. She herself had seen in her father what grief did to a person when they held it in.

"Where is Beth buried?" Lucy asked quietly. Daryl hitched a sob and looked up at her.

"Atlanta. We got her out of that goddamn hospital, and drove out into the country outside town. Buried her in a field of wildflowers. Like she'd a wanted. Didn't want ta leave her there alone," he continued brokenly. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Do you have anything of hers to remember her by?" she asked gently.

"A knife. It was mine, I gave it ta her. Then Carol gave it back ta me after…." He stopped and drew in a breath.

"That's good you have something of hers. It helps." She said softly. When she saw he was calming a bit, she sat back and thought. "I want to tell you something. I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything." She said softly. Daryl looked at her in confusion. "Remember I told you I spent a summer in London with Richard?" he nodded. "Well, we went to a Tarot party one night." Daryl shook his head in confusion. "Fortune telling. It was silly, a thing we held for a joke. Some of the wives had put it together. They'd found real gypsies and paid them pretty well to set up in one of their backyards. They had tents set up, fiddlers roaming around playing their music. They had a woman with a crystal ball, palm reading, tarot. The whole cheesy thing." She paused, remembering. She looked up at Daryl, her eyes wide. "Except it wasn't. It felt strange that night, ominous almost. It had started out as fun, but after the first few fortunes were read the atmosphere got very serious. The fortune tellers weren't telling fun and silly things-they were predicting death and divorce and misfortune. Eileen, the woman who had set it up, was furious. The fortune teller had read Eileen's palm and told her that her husband would soon leave her for another. Richard kept laughing at how upset everyone had gotten-he was drunk and as usual acting like an ass." Lucy blew out a breath and saw Daryl had gotten very still, gazing intently at her. "Well, Eileen was about to tell them to pack up and get out when Richard stopped her and told her that we hadn't had our fortunes told yet. He insisted that I go sit with the palm reader. I remember the gypsy gave Richard a horrible look-you could see the hate on her face. I felt scared and didn't want her to even touch me. But when she looked at me she smiled, her face changed totally-she looked at me with kindness and concern. She was very light in her touch when she opened my hand and she gazed quite a while, running her fingers over the lines and spoke softly to herself. Richard got impatient and said something shitty to her. She shook her head and pointed her finger at him, and shockingly he shut up." She sat silent a minute, remembering.

"What did she say ta ya?" Daryl whispered. He felt goosebumps on his arms, and shivered. He'd always heard the saying about someone walking on your grave and he felt the hair raise on his neck.

Lucy looked at him as if for the first time. "She told me that Richard wasn't the man I should be with. That he would only bring me grief and pain. That it would take the end of the world for me to find my soulmate. That before we found each other we would both suffer pain and loss of the worst kind. But my name would be what would draw us together." Here she stopped and stared at Daryl in wonder.

"Yer name?' he asked, confused.

"Yes. That's what she said. I asked her what was so special about my name, Lucy. She had shaken her head and said I went by another name to only a few people. And that there was something about that name that would draw me to my soulmate and bind us together." Here she fell silent.

"Beth," Daryl breathed softly. Lucy nodded. She shivered and felt goosebumps raise on her arms. "Did any of her predictions come true from that night?" he whispered.

Lucy nodded slowly. "Every single one. Eileen's husband left her a month later for his secretary. Another couple got pregnant and it was extremely difficult and the woman died in childbirth. Someone else found out they had cancer. Every awful prediction came true." She fell silent again. "I'd forgotten about all of it until now," she said wonderingly.

"What 'bout Dick? What'd she tell him?" Daryl grumbled. Lucy looked up at him and saw by his smirk he was feeling a bit better.

"That was really strange. He insisted that she tell him his fortune. He was so angry and rude. I kept trying to get him to leave, most of the gypsies were packed and leaving because Eileen was still carrying on like an idiot. But Richard insisted. So she looked at his hand. Then she told him that she saw nothing after a few more years. She told him his selfishness and arrogance would cost him dearly in everything-job, love, home. That the end of the world would find him alone and poor, a fitting end for a fool." Lucy smiled slightly at the memory. "He was furious. He started yelling and pushed the woman. I caught her from falling and she smiled at me and whispered something to me-I couldn't understand it, it was in some language I'd never heard. Then she pointed at Richard and said something else-it sounded like she was cursing him. He shut up when he heard it, and I swear he turned white like he understood what she'd said. She thanked me for my help and packed her stuff up and left with the others. I never saw any of them again. And we left to come back to the states about a month later." Lucy sighed and shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her mind. She looked at Daryl and saw him gazing intently at her.

"I ain't never believed in that stuff," he said softly. "But," and he paused, trying to find the right words. "If everythin' else she said came true, maybe she was right bout you." He looked at her thoughtfully. "I couldn't save Beth, but maybe she saved me by leadin' me to ya." They both shivered at this. He felt exhausted but at the same time better than he had in a very long time. It was a comfort to him to think maybe Beth had brought him to Lucy so he wouldn't be alone. And in some ways Lucy was very like the woman he had pictured Beth growing into-sweet, smart, kind, hopeful. He didn't want to think any of this was true-it was crazy. Merle would've told him he'd lost his mind. But it felt right, deep down in his gut it felt true. And from the way Lucy was looking at him, he could see she felt the same way.

Daryl pulled her to him and they laid down together on the bed. The dogs settled in their usual places and Daryl sighed as he closed his eyes. That night he dreamt of Beth, but this time they were happy dreams. And Lucy dreamt of the gypsy talking to her, only this time the gypsy was a young girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes and she could understand what the girl was saying. She was telling her the choice to go to Montana was the right choice and in Montana she and Daryl would find their true happiness and have a long life together. Lucy smiled in her sleep and murmured Beth's name.


	26. Chapter 26

Persephone Chapter 26

Three days later, Tony, Michonne, Maggie, Lucy and Achilles and Persephone were ready to fly out to Montana. Lucy and Daryl had decided four dogs on the road would be too much for just Daryl and Aaron to handle, so they had checked with Tony and he had agreed two of the dogs could fly with them. He had told the group that it would be about a seven hour flight.

Lucy had spent the last three days pacing and making lists for Daryl and the dogs, while Daryl spent the time pacing and smoking. Neither liked the idea of being away from each other for a week, much less knowing Daryl would be on the road with no telling what he'd run into. The plan had originally been for Tony and Michonne to fly with the caravan to scout for safe areas to camp along the way, but now that they were taking Maggie straight to Montana, the plans had changed. Tony and Rick had worked out a route that travelled the "blue highways" or the old interstates before the super highways had been built. The blue highways would have had less traffic on them and went through more isolated areas of the country so there would be less risk of running into traffic jams full of abandoned cars and herds of walkers. Now the plan was that Tony and Michonne would leave Lucy and Maggie and two of the dogs at the base and they would fly back to pick up with the caravan and scout for them. Glen kept apologizing to Daryl until Daryl blew up and snapped and stalked off. Rick told Glen to just leave it alone and he would talk to Daryl and Lucy.

For her part, Maggie was a wreck. She cried almost constantly –scared for Glen and their group, embarrassed that she'd asked Lucy to go with her, missing her sister Beth. Lucy tried to be patient but by the night before they left she was ready to punch somebody.

She and Daryl sat at the table in the kitchen and stared at each other, their food growing cold on their plates. Finally they laid the plates on the floor for the dogs and went outside to sit on the steps and smoke. The sun was setting and the evening breeze had a chill to it. Daryl silently reached for Lucy's hand and gripped it tightly. All he could think of was when he had lost Beth and he was scared to death something would happen and he would lose Lucy too. Looking at her, he could see his near panic in her face as well.

"It'll be okay," he mumbled, and Lucy wondered if he was trying to reassure himself or her. She wasn't worried for herself-she didn't have a horrible feeling about this. But she felt anxious. She didn't like having Daryl out of her sight for so long-he was so prone to jump headfirst into a bad situation to protect those with him that she worried something would happen to him on the trip. When she was around or he knew he'd be home soon to see her, he seemed to be more cautious and careful and less prone to act first and think later.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash," she mumbled into his shoulder. He grunted. He wasn't angry with her for saying it-she knew him too well. What she didn't realize yet was just how careful he'd become since being with her. If she thought he was reckless now, she would fall off the steps if she'd seen him years ago right after the shit hit the fan. It wasn't that he hadn't been careful-he knew what to do in the woods and around the walkers. It was that he hadn't really cared too much if he had been killed. He had nothing to live for. And then for a little while he did-Beth. And then since Beth he'd become reckless and restless again. He would never fully be an indoor cat, but he wasn't as much of an outdoor cat as he'd once been. And he was grateful to Lucy for that.

"I promise," he said quietly. "Ain't gonna do nothin' to keep me from seeing you out in all that snow," he mumbled.

Lucy smiled softly. "Have ya ever made out in a snowbank?" she asked.

Daryl shot her a look. "Don't never snow much where I come from, but something tells me that ya might have some experience with that yerself," he teased.

Lucy giggled. "Mmmmm," she hummed and he smirked, realizing how many habits they were each picking up from each other.

He leaned into her face and kissed her roughly on the mouth. "Come upstairs with me, I wanna give ya a proper send off for yer trip," he whispered against her lips. She stood up and they went inside, the dogs following them. When Daryl motioned to the living room the dogs went in and settled down on the floor, looking at both he and Lucy accusingly. "Be right back," Daryl whispered to the dogs.

Lucy laughed and started to run up the stairs. "Liar!" she called out to him and he ran up after her.


	27. Chapter 27

Persephone Chapter 27

Lucy gazed out the window of the plane as they flew over Ohio? She wasn't sure what state they were over really, just that they'd been in the air about an hour or so and she was already antsy to be back on the ground. And have Maggie settled. And then be on her way back to Daryl and the caravan. Except she wasn't sure she could talk Tony into taking her back, or could talk Maggie into staying put by herself until Lucy came back with the group. She had made sure to pack a carton of cigarettes just in case she got stuck waiting at the base.

Maggie had never been on a plane, so she was grinning and oohing and ahhing out the window, and Lucy was thankful for that. It meant Maggie wasn't crying anymore. Lucy had come seriously close to snapping with all the crying Maggie had been doing here lately-of course, she was pregnant and that was in part understandable, but Lucy privately hoped if she ever got pregnant her hormones wouldn't be as out of control as Maggie's seemed to be.

Tony and Michonne were up front, Tony pointing out things down below and instructing Michonne about the instrument panel. Lucy's uncle had owned a small plane he had loaned out to the local farmers for surveilling and that he'd taken Lucy up in more than a few times. She had loved flying with her uncle. It was so different than flying on the commercial planes she'd flown in on trips with Richard. You could really see the country in a small plane, fly lower and go slower and really take it all in. Her uncle had even let her take the controls a few times-and had helped her practice landing and taking off. But it had been years now since she'd done that, and this plane was far more advanced and technical than her uncle's had been. Still, it was nice to be up in the air again and to see how beautiful their country still was. As they got further from the east coast and the bigger cities, Tony pointed out how few herds of walkers there were. And how empty the land was of any sign of life of any kind.

Lucy turned to check the dogs. Persephone and Achilles were resting peacefully-Lucy had given them a mild tranquilizer that would wear off by the time they got to the base. They were already stressed enough at Daryl's absence, she didn't want them to be completely unnerved by the flight. She fidgeted in her seat again and wished she could smoke on the plane. The taste and smell of the cigarette would remind her of Daryl and calm her nerves. He had promised to see her soon, and to be careful on the way but she felt uneasy. Maybe she should've saved a tranquilizer for herself. She bit her lip and looked out the window again and sighed.

Their route would take them over part of Pennsylvania, Ohio, Illinois, up through the middle of Iowa, lower South Dakota then up past Great Falls to nearly the Canadian border. Lucy wished this was a fun trip instead of a hurry up and get there trip. She'd never been out west and would've like to have stopped and looked at Mt. Rushmore, and the Badlands, Yellowstone and Glacier National Park. She sighed again. Maybe someday she and Daryl could take a trip, if things ever got safe to go outside the walls of anyplace again.

Lucy leaned her forehead against the window and stared out pensively and thought about what Daryl and the rest of the group were doing-they were starting out in two days since they were waiting for Tony to get back to fly along with them. She knew they were pretty much travelling a similar route to what she was flying. She just hoped they didn't run into any storms on the way and no herds of walkers. And no dangerous groups. She closed her eyes and willed the plane to hurry up and get to the base.

Lucy started awake and looked around sleepily. Maggie smiled over at her and motioned to Lucy that she had drooled all over her face while asleep. Lucy blushed and hurried up to wipe her face off. "Are we there yet?" she asked Maggie, then winced when she realized she sounded like she had when she'd gone on trips with her parents when she was young.

Maggie laughed and said they were about a half hour from landing. Lucy smiled, pleased she'd slept most of the trip. She doubted she'd be getting much sleep for the next week until she saw Daryl on his bike again. Glancing at the dogs, she saw they were more alert and gazing at her for instructions. She motioned to them to come and she scratched their ears and patted them softly to reassure them. They had their safety vests and collars on and she snapped their leashes on them. She trusted her dogs, but she didn't trust the group at the base that she hadn't met yet to behave themselves around her pups. She thought if people saw them on leashes they might view them a bit more kindly and be less apprehensive at the sight of them.

"Hold on tight, chicas, we're going in to land. Shouldn't be too bumpy," Tony told them and then turned back to start the descent. Maggie giggled in surprise at the feel of the plane descending.

"Kinda like a roller coaster," she murmured to Lucy and Lucy nodded. She had always liked rollercoasters and it had never bothered her when a plane ascended or descended. Richard had always complained about his ears popping and claimed to have jet lag after only an hour flight. She shook her head in disgust. Really, what had she been thinking of to spend all those years with him?

They touched down and rolled to a stop and Tony motioned to them to wait while he got out and talked to the ground crew. When they'd gotten within radio range Tony had been able to communicate with the air controllers and had given them updates on who was with him and who would be arriving in the caravan later in the week. He'd arranged to have a van to transport them to the area of housing they would be staying in, and assured them there was plenty of housing available so that they could decide where they wanted to stay.

Lucy looked out through Maggie's window and saw a van waiting for them. It looked just like the shuttles she used to take to the airports and hotels on trips years ago. Looking out, you'd never guess anything had changed outside the walls the last few years. She could see men and women in uniform, everything clean and orderly. Michonne climbed down and motioned for Maggie to follow. Once Maggie was safely on the ground, Lucy followed and then led the dogs out on their leashes. A couple of men standing talking to Tony turned and looked at the dogs and whistled in appreciation.

"Good looking dogs there, ma'am," one said. He was maybe in his mid twenties, friendly looking. "May I approach?" he asked. Lucy nodded and he walked over slowly, holding out his hands for the dogs to sniff. Lucy motioned to the dogs to sit and they sat quietly as the young man approached. At Lucy's signal they sniffed and let the young man pat them a few times. "What are their names?" he asked quietly. Lucy could tell he was quite taken with the pups.

"Persephone and Achilles. We have another two, Zeus and Cerberus, that will be arriving with the rest of our group later this week. They've been raised by us since they were pups-their mother was killed while they were still nursing," Lucy explained. The young man nodded and continued to stand and let the dogs sniff him. "I'm Lucy, by the way," she continued and held out her hand. The young man shook it and smiled.

"I'm Matt," he replied. "Would you like to walk the dogs a bit?" he asked and when Lucy nodded he led Lucy and the dogs over to a grassy area so the dogs could stretch and take care of their business. Tony and Michonne loaded Maggie and the few bags they'd brought with them into the van and waited for Lucy to come back with the dogs.

Matt helped Lucy get the dogs loaded and waved the group off as they headed toward the housing they would stay in.

"Well, he certainly seemed to like the dogs," Maggie teased Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I just hope everyone else is as friendly with the pups as he was," she replied.

The van stopped about a mile away on a street with side by side duplexes on each side. From what Lucy could see, nearly every street around them had the same type of houses on them. She already missed her house-it had character. These all looked exactly the same-but then most base housing probably looked similar. And she had to remember to be grateful that there was housing, with water and lights and a huge wall around all of it and lots of people to ensure she and her friends would be safe here.

Tony had the driver pull up to the second duplex on the right and helped Maggie and Lucy out along with the dogs. "I thought you might like to be on the same street as Michonne and I will be," he purred to them. Lucy and Maggie exchanged looks and then smirked at Michonne, who did her best to ignore them. "The back yards are fenced in, and these are the newest houses on the base so they are more up to date than some of the older houses," he continued smoothly. "They've already been furnished but feel free to paint, rearrange, whatever you want to do." And he waved them up the walk and to the porch. Tony explained that the base communities had playgrounds, walking trails, a bowling alley, volleyball court, picnic areas and swimming pools. It had been designed so there would be no need for the families to go off base for anything unless they wanted to. There were grocery stores, drycleaners, movie theaters, as well as schools. The base had had a population of about two thousand when the virus had hit and since then the base had taken in about five hundred residents in the last two years due to Tony and others scouting for survivors. Some survivors had also been taken to some other bases in Idaho, North Dakota, and Wyoming.

The duplex was a side by side house, the garages on each side angled away from the front doors. The front doors were not side by side for added privacy. On the ground floor of each side of the duplex were the great room, kitchen and dining are, a mud room/laundry room and a half bath. Upstairs were four bedrooms and two full baths. They each had double garages, and separate driveways. The back yards were fully fenced in, with decks built off the dining rooms and sliding doors. The rooms were all a good size, with comfortable generic furniture of decent quality. There were already dishes and cutlery and cooking utensils as well as pots and pans furnished. "Once we anticipated bringing survivors into our complex, we decided to set each house up as completely as we could. There are linens, towels etc upstairs and extra blankets and pillows. We found most of the folks we brought in had nothing but the clothes on their backs most of the time. We wanted people to feel safe and at home as quickly as possible so we tried to anticipate what the families would need and have the houses set up for rapid acclimation." Lucy and Maggie nodded, impressed. "There should be some basic foodstuffs in the cabinets and refrigerator-we have someone stock up some supplies when we know a group is coming in. You can always pick up anything else you need at the PX in the next few days." Again Lucy and Maggie nodded, too overwhelmed to make any comments. Michonne nudged Tony and he smiled. "We'll leave you now so you can get settled in. Our house is down the street four houses on the left." He nodded and then he and Michonne headed back out the door to leave Maggie and Lucy to decide who wanted to settle in which side of the duplex as well as explore the houses better.

Lucy and Maggie had agreed Lucy and Daryl would have the right side, Maggie and Glen the left. But Maggie had asked Lucy if she could stay with her until their group arrived. Lucy quickly agreed. She thought neither of them would get much sleep this week, no sense in them tossing and turning in their beds alone each night. They decided they would spend each night reading or watching movies. Lucy had been thrilled that each duplex had a large fieldstone wood burning fireplace in the great rooms and a large stock of wood in the woodpile on the deck by each sliding door. Maggie smiled, excitedly telling Lucy her plans to have a real Christmas this year-with a tree, and stockings on the mantle. Lucy nodded along with her, silently hoping that Maggie's dreams for Christmas would come true, that this was indeed the safe place it appeared to be.

They quickly settled into a routine. Lucy cooked, Maggie cleaned and then they'd walk around the streets with the dogs to get familiar with the lay out of their particular area. Tony appeared the next day with a sedan that they could use to drive around the base and a map showing them where the shops were for groceries, clothes, etc. He also told them he'd made an appointment for Maggie with a doctor for a wellness check up. Michonne told them the base had had pediatricians and general practitioners as well as a few OBs that had been stationed there when the virus hit. They had all the equipment needed for labor and delivery and aftercare as well as ultrasound equipment for monitoring Maggie's baby's progress during pregnancy. Lucy could see this information made Maggie a lot less stressed about her pregnancy and she knew it would make Glen less stressed as well.

In the mornings while Maggie napped and again in the evenings while Maggie rested, Lucy ran with the dogs. She had a route around their area of the complex that she and Maggie walked, but she hadn't wanted to push Maggie too much-she was still early in her pregnancy and worried about Glen. So Lucy ran twice a day with the dogs to make up for the exercise she was missing while walking with Maggie.

The third day at the base, Lucy had watched Tony and Michonne take off to go meet up with the caravan and scout for them. Lucy had wanted to go very badly, but she also didn't want to leave Maggie alone on the base, much less have her go to her first OB appointment alone. So she didn't say anything to Tony or Michonne other than to make sure to bring Daryl here in one piece and breathing. Later that morning, Lucy took Maggie to her appointment with the OB. While they waiting, Lucy heard her name called. Looking up, she saw Matt waving to her. He was dressed in scrubs and she motioned him over.

"Hi Lucy, hi Maggie," he said happily. Lucy found herself smiling back at him, his friendliness was contagious.

"Hey Matt. What're you doing here?" she asked, taking in his scrubs.

"Oh, I work here at the hospital in x-ray," he explained. "I was on my break and I saw you two in here waiting." Lucy and Maggie nodded. Lucy saw he wanted to ask which of them was to see the doctor and she looked over at Maggie and raised her eyebrow. Maggie blushed.

"Oh, I'm here for an appointment with the OB," Maggie said, beaming.

"Ah, congratulations then," Matt said. "I'll more than likely do your ultrasound when it's time for you to have one, so you're in good hands," he said and winked. Maggie and Lucy laughed. It was nice to know somebody here besides Tony and Matt seemed like a really nice guy. Lucy immediately thought he'd fit in well with their group. Matt said goodbye and left.

"I think he likes you," Maggie teased. Lucy cut her a look.

"He's just being friendly," Lucy mumbled.

"Let's hope so," Maggie teased again. Lucy rolled her eyes and started reading a magazine. As usual in a doctor's office the magazines were years out of date, but that was alright since she hadn't seen any of them.

Maggie's appointment went well. The doctor was a kind, older gentleman who took his time talking with both Lucy and Maggie about how her appointments would proceed and the pamphlets, vitamins and diet he would give her information about. He told her he wanted her to come back next week when Glen would hopefully be with her and they could schedule the ultrasound and discuss any concerns the couple had. He also told them the base had just completed remodeling and updating the OB facilities of the hospital the month before the virus hit.

That night, Lucy built a fire for them and they sat on the couch wrapped in blankets, the dogs on the floor by them. The temperatures had started to slide downward as September wound down to October. Maggie had been surprised at how cool the days were, and shocked at how downright cold the nights were. She told Lucy that back in Georgia it wasn't unusual for people to still be swimming in their pools on Halloween. Lucy had told Maggie she had grown up in Pennsylvania, near Gettysburg, and no one was swimming in their pools much past Labor Day and certainly not by Halloween. She told Maggie about the record snow falls they'd had while she was in high school, drifts so high she and her friends had climbed on the roof of her dad's barn and jumped off into the drifts.

"But that wasn't a normal winter," Lucy had said, laughing at Maggie's shocked look on her face. "The ponds did freeze over every winter though-usually before Christmas we could go ice skating on the pond. And made snow forts, had snowball fights. My uncle had an old fashioned sleigh and he'd let us take it out for sleigh rides most weekends. He had these old furs from back in the day and we'd bundle up and go out for hours," Lucy continued, her eyes lost in the memory, her face flushed happily.

"You grew up like in some book," Maggie said, "like those old books about growing up in the big woods or out on a farm in the old days." Maggie had no complaints about her own childhood in general-she had grown up on a farm as well, but there had been her father's problems with alcohol and her brother's problems with drugs that had caused tension and arguments all through her teenage years.

"Well, it was pretty nice out on a farm in that area of the country. Pennsylvania is beautiful anyway, but around Gettysburg there's so much history and that area is hilly with acres of trees and streams and ponds," Lucy sighed wistfully. "I guess you and I grew up pretty much the same that way, both of us on farms," Lucy murmured to Maggie.

Maggie nodded. "And now we're the only ones left of our families," Maggie whispered. Lucy saw Maggie was near tears and she rested her hand on Maggie's.

"Well, that just means we get to make our own new family then. We can be sisters-I never had a brother or sister," she began and Maggie looked at her with surprise. "My parents were older when they had me-I was a total surprise," she continued. "So it would really be great if you and I could be sisters now. You were the oldest, right?" and Maggie nodded. "Well, now I can be your older sister and you can come to me for advise or anything really." Maggie smiled at this. She had missed talking to her sister Beth so very much. And she had already felt close to Lucy before they came out here together.

"Thank you, Lucy. That means a lot to me," Maggie said softly and they squeezed hands.

"I don't think we can expect Daryl and Glen to be as chummy with each other as we are though," Lucy teased. Maggie and she snorted and laughed at the thought of Daryl and Glen chumming around.

"No, I don't suppose we can expect that," Maggie agreed.

"And let's see-who else do we have in our family?" Lucy continued. "Um, our brother Rick and his –um, Jessie?" She looked to Maggie to see if this sounded right.

"Yes, Bethie used to tell Judith she was her Aunt Beth," Maggie said smiling.

"Okay, so there's Rick and Jessie and our cousins Carl and Judith and Sam and Nathan." They nodded together.

"What about Abraham and Rosita?" Maggie asked. She was beginning to get into the spirit of this game.

"Hmmmmmmmm. Cousins?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Distant cousins," Maggie smirked. Lucy laughed and nodded. "And so are Tara and Eugene," Maggie added.

Lucy raised her eyebrows at the mention of Eugene's name. "An adopted cousin!" she shouted and had to wipe the tears from her eyes from laughing.

After they settled down a bit, Maggie looked at Lucy and smirked. "Hmmmmm, what do we do with Carol?"

Lucy nodded thoughtfully. "That is the question isn't it?" They thought for a minute. "Maybe she and Deanna can be our aunts?"

Maggie nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I wasn't sure about Deanna there for a bit after Reg died, but I think we can call her family now." They smiled at each other.

"I nominate Aaron as our brother, or Eric. I'd say both, but then they'd be committing incest," Lucy snickered. Maggie squealed and clapped at that.

Maggie and Lucy fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire after talking for hours about growing up on the farms, college, what their lives had been like before and what they hoped for in their future.


	28. Chapter 28

Persephone Chapter 28

Two days later, Maggie and Lucy were at the gates of the base taking up a position to wait for their group. They had checked daily with the radio tower to see if any word had been heard from Tony yet and finally this morning they had been told the group would be arriving late that afternoon. Lucy had stepped from the sedan and was pacing and smoking as they waited. She had no idea what conditions they'd encountered along the way, what trouble if any that they'd run into. She silently prayed that they'd all made it without incident.

Finally as daylight was beginning to fade, Lucy heard the plane overhead. Maggie jumped out of the sedan and ran to Lucy's side, looking toward the road eagerly. Lucy felt her heart drop when she didn't see Daryl's bike anywhere.

"Maybe he's riding in a car, might've gotten tired riding the bike," Maggie murmured soothingly. Lucy clenched her fists and fought down the surge of panic she felt shoot up in her. The gate opened and the cars and vans rolled slowly in, Lucy peering into the windows of each vehicle anxiously. It looked like more people had decided to head to Montana than had when she and Maggie had headed out a week earlier. As more cars rolled through the gates, Lucy looked past them to the end. Maybe he was in the back. The cars were being waved toward a parking area over by the airfield where the occupants would be greeted and briefed and then shuttled to housing. As the last car came through the gates with no sign of Daryl, Lucy turned to Maggie in a panic. Maggie turned to see Tony and Michonne pulling up in a jeep.

Tony and Michonne strode quickly to Lucy and Maggie. Lucy looked at Tony then Michonne silently questioning them.

"Daryl is okay," Michonne reassured Lucy. "One of the vans broke down, so Aaron and Eric and Daryl stayed behind with those families until we could bring another vehicle out to them." Lucy nodded quickly, her chest feeling like somebody had punched her. "We'll head out in the morning to get them," Michonne continued.

"I'm going with you," Lucy shot back. Michonne nodded.

"Daryl thought you'd say that. The other dogs are with us, they flew with Tony and me. Matt is walking them and then he'll bring them over to your place. You can get them settled and Matt said he'd take care of them until you get back. Carl said he'd help out too." Lucy nodded again. "I'll stay here too," Michonne added. "That way the dogs will have some folks they're familiar with for the time you're gone." Lucy nodded again, she didn't feel she could talk right now she was so upset. Damn that man. Of course he volunteered to stay behind and protect them. That's who he was. "We can take Maggie to the airfield to see Glenn if you want to go home and wait on the dogs," Michonne offered. Maggie nodded and got into the jeep and headed out with Tony and Michonne. Lucy got in the sedan and headed back to her duplex to wait for Cerberus and Zeus.

After Matt had delivered the dogs-he had tried to chat with her about the group that had come in, but had quickly seen how anxious she was and decided they could talk later-and headed back to the airfield to help the group get settled, Lucy had let all the dogs out into the backyard and sat on the deck and smoked watching while they greeted each other and got acclimated to their new yard. She went over all the possible things that could go wrong before she could get to where Daryl was. Blizzards, more vehicle trouble, attacks. She sighed. No sense imagining the worst, best to just trust Daryl would be careful. Of course, he had no real experience in a blizzard or heavy snowstorm. She lit another cigarette and got up to pace the yard anxiously, the dogs following her nervously.

"Hey," Glen called from the yard next to hers. Lucy looked up and tried to smile. "Daryl's going to be okay. He was really careful along the way, didn't do anything wild like he used to. Said he didn't want you to skin him alive when he finally got here." Lucy snorted at that. "He said to tell you that he expects a very warm welcome when he gets here," Glen continued laughing. Lucy blushed and motioned to the dogs that they were going in.

She let the dogs roam the house to get used to the new smells and furniture. She built a fire and sat on the couch with the dogs lying around her. She knew Maggie and Glen would be busy all night reuniting. She had no desire to visit any of the others of their group-she knew they would all be tired from travelling and busy settling into their new homes. She also knew she would be rotten company, unable to keep track of what anyone said to her for worrying about Daryl. She sighed and stretched out on the floor in front of the fire, letting the dogs snuggle with her. She closed her eyes, the warmth and smell of the dogs comforting her enough to let her sleep.

Lucy was at the airfield early the next morning, pacing and smoking until Tony appeared with another man and told her they would be taking two vans just in case. Lucy nodded and hopped into the first van with Tony. "How far away are they?" she asked quietly. Tony glanced over at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Not quite a day, about seven hours. And we got them to what looked like some sort of fishing resort. Cabins around a lake, beautiful area. There were two or three cabins close together with fireplaces and we made sure they were stocked up with enough food and wood until we could get back." He saw Lucy draw a deep breath to calm herself down. "Relax cara mia, all will be well and soon you'll be with your man here on the base." He smiled again at Lucy and she found herself smiling back.

They headed out and made good time. Lucy stared out the window, marveling at how beautiful the country was. And again how very empty it was. As they got nearer the place Daryl and the others were holed up, Lucy noted the clouds getting thicker and darker. "Does it snow very much this early in the year?" she asked Tony tentatively. He nodded.

"Yes, it's unusual but there have been blizzards as early as mid September before," he said, looking at the gathering clouds. "Even if there is a snow storm, the vans are equipped to deal with that-chains and salt and that stuff," he continued smoothly. Lucy nodded and continued to stare at the clouds, biting her lip worriedly.

As they pulled up to the group of cabins the group had been left in, the light snow that had fallen the last hour started to fall more heavily and quickly. Lucy cursed herself for not bringing some heavy clothes for Daryl or herself. Not that he'd be riding the bike in this weather anyway. Maybe they could store it somehow and come back later to get it. The sun was low in the sky and they could see all three chimneys billowing smoke from fires. Aaron and Eric came out, they'd been keeping an eye out for Tony and whoever else was coming back to retrieve them. Eric and Aaron hugged Lucy happily and smiled. Lucy looked around. "Where's Daryl?" she snapped.

Aaron and Eric looked at each other. "He insisted on going out to track and hunt some. We weren't sure when exactly you'd get here and he was restless. He promised not to wander off too far." Lucy frowned. "We kept the fire in his cabin going for when he got back or you got here." Aaron finished lamely, seeing Lucy's frown. Tony introduced the man who had come with them, Dan, and they all went to check on the two families that were in the third cabin-there were a husband and wife and their three kids and a single dad and his son. Lucy paced anxiously, glaring as the snow fell ever faster and thicker. He wasn't used to weather like this, he could get lost. He could freeze out here. He could fall through ice. A bear could attack him. Or a mountain lion. She bit back a sob and kicked the side of the van as hard as she could. She leaned against it, sobbing helplessly and pounding on the windows.

"Hey now, don't fuck that van up. Cain't get everyone in the one van." Lucy whirled to see Daryl smirking at her, a large buck thrown over his shoulders.

"You idiot!" she yelled and ran to him. He dropped the buck and gathered her into his arms as she sobbed in relief.

"That any way ta greet me?" he murmured huskily against her hair.

"You could've fallen through some ice, or been caught in a snowstorm, or.. or…" Lucy gasped. Daryl placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to him.

"Just cuz I ain't never been out here, and never been in much snow don't mean I don't know how ta take care of myself girl," he whispered. "Think I'd get this far and do somethin' to keep me from being with ya?" He kissed her softly on the lips. Lucy nodded and smiled a rather watery smile. He wiped her cheeks and nodded to the buck. "You're right, games a lot bigger out here. Had a shot at some bigger bucks but realized I couldn't have got 'em back to camp by myself." Aaron and Eric came out of the far cabin and smiled.

"Guess we're having a feast tonight," Aaron said.

Daryl had instructed Lucy in how to help him how to gut and cut up the deer for dinner that night. They worked quickly as night was rapidly coming on and the wind and snow had picked up. They took the meat to Aaron's and Eric's cabin where Tony and Dan were hanging out then headed back to Daryl's to clean up.

"Ain't any runnin' water in these cabins, been washin' off with some water we got from the lake and then heated up," Daryl muttered. Lucy nodded. He had pulled a large galvanized tub in front of the fireplace and after heating some water over the fire had poured it into the tub. "Not a lot of water to clean up with, not like yer shower yer used ta," he mumbled apologetically. Lucy slowly undressed and stepped into the tub.

"Guess you'll have ta help me rinse off then," she whispered. He smirked at that and quickly shucked his clothes off and began pouring water over her where she'd gotten messy from the deer-her hands and chest mostly. She pulled him into the tub with her and rinsed him off as well. "Guess we best get dressed and head over ta eat," he mumbled as he kissed her neck. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

"Not hungry. Rather stay here with ya," she whispered huskily. He nodded and picked her up and stepped out and over to the small bed he'd pulled over closer to the fireplace. The cabin was just one big room with a bed and couch and tiny kitchen area and a tiny bathroom. It had been used by people who would've spent the majority of their time out hunting and fishing.

Daryl lay her on the bed and climbed in beside her and pulled the covers over them. "Long as we keep the fire going we should be warm enough," he whispered into her neck.

"There's plenty of ways we can keep warm," Lucy whispered against his lips. She felt Daryl's smile and he kissed her again.

"Guess ya need to show me, seeing as how I don't have much experience in this cold weather," Daryl teased her. Lucy laughed softly and set about showing him how to stay warm in a snowstorm.


	29. Chapter 29

Persephone Chapter 29

The storm lasted two days, and then they waited another day to be sure the snow had stopped. The men put the chains on the tires of the vehicles and loaded up the families. They had decided to leave Daryl's bike in the cabin he and Lucy had stayed in-there was no way he could ride it through the drifts. Tony had promised Daryl as soon as the weather cleared enough he would bring Daryl back to get his bike. Daryl had turned a bit green at the though of flying again, but it would be quicker than driving a day and then riding another day back. He had reluctantly agreed.

They headed back in the two vans and the van Aaron and Eric had been driving, Lucy and Daryl riding with them. The three men quizzed Lucy about the base, the housing, the safety of the base, facilities. They seemed impressed and pleased with what they heard. Lucy had noticed even Daryl seemed less restive as he listened to her answers. She hoped he would eventually be more comfortable at the base than he'd been in the town-the base was large with more than enough room for him to roam without ever going outside the gates like he was wont to do in Alexandria. And if he did want to go outside, there were plenty of men who would be glad to go with him and she wouldn't have to worry about him going alone. She had found out from talking to Matt that a lot of the men and women who had been stationed at the base were avid hunters and fishermen and had really enjoyed being stationed out in Montana because of the endless variety of outdoor activities it offered-hiking, hunting, zip lining, skiing-pretty much anything you could think of. They even had an ice rink on the base for hockey games and skating. Lucy hoped it would all keep Daryl from getting restless and that he'd meet some men he could hang out with and be comfortable with. She knew from what he'd told her that his brother Merle had been the only person close to him for years, and now Rick and he were like brothers. But she'd always felt it would be good for men to have a lot of men friends like women did-everyone needed people they could hang out with apart from their partners. Another reason she and Richard had argued-he hadn't liked any of her friends and had insisted they hang out exclusively with his friends and their wives or girlfriends. She had found herself sneaking around to meet her friends for lunches or shopping or just to talk. When she'd finally left him she had apologized to all her friends and made an extra effort to become a part of their lives again. She wanted to be sure she and Daryl didn't become the entirety of each other's world.

As they finally pulled onto the base that evening, she watched Daryl closely to see his reaction. His mouth had dropped open a bit at the sheer size and area of the base, not to mention more people than he'd seen in years. People that were living, not walkers. She kept her hand in his as they were greeted and briefed and then she had led him to the sedan to go to their house. He had been tense with all the people around him, but had kept his temper and for that she was grateful. She drove him around the streets a bit, pointing out the PX, the shops, churches, skating rink, basketball courts, schools, and then the different housing areas. As she finally headed down their street, Daryl whistled softly.

"A bit overwhelming isn't it?" she whispered to him. He nodded silently. They unloaded the car and went into the house. The dogs jumped up happily and pranced and rolled and yipped at the sight of their parents home at last. Matt had stayed with the dogs until Lucy and Daryl got back, not wanting to leave them alone at night or for long during the day. Matt eagerly held a hand out to Daryl in greeting, and smiled at Lucy.

"So your guy is finally home huh?" he teased Lucy and she laughed. "Well I'm glad to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you from Michonne, Maggie and Lucy that I couldn't wait to meet you. I think you're going to like it here," he continued as he pumped Daryl's hand up and down. Lucy watched Daryl closely. He was making an effort to be polite, but another handshake and he'd snap. She smoothly broke in on Matt's monologue and thanking him profusely ushered him to the door with the promise to have him over soon. As she closed and locked the door, she turned to see Daryl glaring at the closed door.

"Already got an admirer huh?" he grumbled. Lucy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's more likely to look at you than me," she teased. Daryl frowned, then as her meaning dawned on him he turned beet red.

"Mmmmm," he hummed, ducking his face into her neck. She shivered and hugged him tighter.

"C'mon and I'll show ya the house," she finally said, and began to give him a tour of the house.

"Hey," Daryl said as she showed him the kitchen, "only rooms I care bout are the bedroom and the bathroom. How bout ya show me those?" he whispered in her ear and ran his hands over her hips.

"Thought you'd never ask," she replied and led him up the stairs. As they went up, Lucy motioned for the dogs to follow them-they'd been through enough, they needed to see their mom and dad settling in.


	30. Chapter 30

Persephone Chapter 30

Lucy's group from Alexandria slowly got their feet on the ground and got acclimated to the base. She was grateful Matt had introduced Daryl to a group of men on the base that were avid hunters. Daryl was overwhelmed with the game they had described-elk, bear, deer, wild turkey, bison, duck, goose, grouse, moose, mountain goat, otter, partridge, pheasant, fox, wolf-although Lucy had threatened Daryl not to bring home a wolf pelt. She had a soft spot for wolves, always had, and had told Daryl all about wolves and their legacy until he had almost begged her to stop and promised he wouldn't touch a wolf unless one attacked him. He spent his days either hunting with a rotating group or processing the kills at an airplane hangar they had converted into a smoking and drying shed for the game they'd brought back. Daryl had slowly stopped talking about how different Montana was to Georgia and seemed to now prefer where they now lived. Lucy felt this had more to do with the fact that here Daryl had been accepted and welcomed for his hunting and tracking skills with no questions asked of his past. Here he could truly shed any lingering doubts or feelings of shame for his family and how he'd grown up and lived before the virus had hit. She watched as he very slowly became more confident around not just his group but around the men he hunted with. He was still shy around strangers, and would always be a little rough around the edges but he actually smiled and laughed now and his own group was thrilled to see how he was coming into his own. Another reason for Daryl's and the rest of the group's happiness was the fact that there were more than enough people at the base to rotate watches and patrols so that Daryl was only on watch three times a month-more if he wanted to, but there were enough people that if he didn't want to that was fine too-the point was he didn't feel he had to be constantly vigilant and he no longer felt he was the sole protector of his group. His days were now free to hunt or process the game, or just spend the days with Lucy and the dogs.

Lucy found out that the base had dogs they had trained for search and rescue missions and the men and women in charge of these dogs had asked Lucy and Daryl to work with them so they could cross train the pups and the base dogs. Lucy spent some days at the kennels and some of her days were spent at the base library. They were compiling stories of people's experiences outside –how they had survived the virus and the walkers, where they had been living and how they gotten to the base, etc. Lucy was finally able to use her background as a historian to write out a history of the virus and it's aftermath using the survivors' stories.

Everyone else in their group had found jobs to keep them occupied and that made them feel useful. Deanna had been invited to join the base's Neighborhood Partnership-similar to a town council. Aaron had joined Daryl with the hunting group, and Eric was teaching at the base school. Rick and Glen were part of the base police, Michonne now flying with Tony and scouting for survivors. Jessie was a stay at home mom to her sons and Carl and Judith. She and Maggie spent their days together, Jessie helping Maggie plan her nursery and giving her advise. Carol had taken up baking at the base bakery, and Abraham, Rosita and Tara had joined the base police unit along with Rick and Glen. Eugene was working with the base scientists and they rarely saw him-he had chosen to stay in an apartment nearer the lab where he worked. The other families that had come from Alexandria were scattered in neighborhoods around the base.

For Thanksgiving that year the hunters had bagged an abundance of wild game and a huge feast had been prepared for the residents of the base, obviously served in shifts due to the increasing number of residents. The population was now close to their maximum of 3,000-they'd brought a few more groups in since Lucy had arrived and were now directing survivors to the other bases in Idaho, Wyoming and Nebraska as well as the Dakotas.

Maggie's pregnancy was progressing smoothly. Lucy spend her rare free time visiting with Maggie and Jessie. They had asked her when or if she and Daryl were going to start a family and she had just blushed and shaken her head. She and Daryl had never spoken of having children. She thought he was unsure about being a father, although she had seen how much he loved Judith, and was good with the children on the base. She herself had never thought about having children. When she'd been with Richard she had had an in office procedure to insert coils into her fallopian tubes-these would scar over and prevent a pregnancy. She had been told it was irreversible and she'd had to go through counseling before the procedure-she'd only been twenty-five and the doctors wanted to be sure she was aware of the fact that once she did this that there would be no way to undo it. She had been adamant that she wanted no children at the time. Now she wondered if she had done the right thing. Daryl was an entirely different man than Richard had been, and the base was safe and there were doctors to make pregnancy and delivery much safer than it had been outside the walls.

Before she discussed anything with Daryl, she decided to see the OB Maggie was seeing just to see if anything had changed since she'd had the procedure-maybe now there was a way of taking them out or something.

She went alone to the appointment, hadn't told Daryl or Maggie or anyone else. In the office she had explained her situation to the doctor and he had decided an ultrasound was in order to see how her tubes looked. She had gone to the ultrasound room and found Matt there waiting for her.

"Hey Lucy!" he had greeted her. Lucy frowned, she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing here.

"Hey Matt," she had said quietly. Matt smiled reassuringly at her and patted her shoulder.

"Lucy, honey, even though the end of the world has occurred HIPAA still applies. Your secret is safe with me, I promise." Lucy sighed in relief and lay down on the table as per Matt's instructions. He squeezed the cold gel onto Lucy's abdomen and she gasped. "Sorry, no matter what I do this stuff still is a shock when I apply it," he apologized. He turned the machine on and began to rub the wand over Lucy's abdomen. Occasionally he would pause and "Hmmmmm" and then go back to moving the wand. "Excuse me a minute Lucy," he murmured and went into the other room. She heard him call the doctor and ask him to come down here a minute. Lucy started to feel panicked. Did she have some huge cyst? Was she going to need surgery? What was wrong?

She shifted uneasily on the table and felt herself break into a sweat from anxiety. She tried to take deep breaths to calm down, but by the time both the doctor and Matt came back into the room she was shaking. "Matt, what is it? What's wrong with me?" she demanded. Matt put a finger to his lips and pointed at the screen to the doctor. The doctor nodded and hmmmmmd along with Matt and then they both turned to Lucy smiling.

"Well young lady, seems your problem took care of itself," the doctor began. Lucy frowned.

"What do you mean?" she gasped, feeling like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"I mean, one of the coils is gone. It happens. As a matter of fact, there was a class action lawsuit filed just before the virus broke due to the fact that thousands of women had become pregnant despite having the coil procedure. Seems sometimes the coils moved, migrated and either one or both fallopian tubes would be viable again." Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"So I can get pregnant if I want to try?" she asked, feeling relieved.

"You don't have to try, dear, you already are," the doctor chuckled. Lucy turned to see Matt beaming at her.

"What? I'm already pregnant?" Lucy yelped. "I don't have any morning sickness, or any of that other stuff I always heard about," she exclaimed.

The doctor patted her hand kindly. "Not every woman does. I'd say you're about two months along or so. Conception was probably the beginning of October." Lucy thought immediately of the days she'd been with Daryl during the snowstorm. She smiled. That was a good start for any baby, a happy beginning. She burst into happy tears. "Now, we'll get you cleaned up and come back to my office and we'll talk about everything." Lucy nodded and the doctor left.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so happy for you," Matt whispered to her and hugged her. "You and Daryl will make wonderful parents. And your baby can grow up with Maggie and Glen's." he continued.

Lucy nodded, mind still whirling. A baby. With Daryl. And they were living in a safe place. With friends.

That evening, Lucy had dinner set out on the table with candles and all Daryl's favorite foods on the table. Which was pretty much any type of meat and potatoes-now that he had a regular supply of food, he had surprised Lucy with his appetite. The man could definitely eat-yet there wasn't an ounce of fat on his body from his constant moving all day long. He also slept much better now-although there was still the occasional night she would wake to find him gone from their bed and would find him out on their porch smoking and thinking. Those nights she would leave him be so he could think and smoke and have some me time for himself.

She paced the floors, trying to think of how she'd tell him. She hoped he'd be happy. She was shocked at how giddy she was-she'd never thought of herself as the motherly type, but being around Judith and now with Maggie pregnant she realized she'd been thinking of it more than she admitted to herself. She just hoped Daryl would be happy about it.

The door opened and Daryl stepped in with a swirl of snow as he quickly slammed the door. Although he had grumbled at first about wearing layers of clothes with sleeves, he had realized he needed to dress more warmly than he had previously been used to. He had quickly come to admire all the different camouflage coveralls and jackets and everything else the other hunters had introduced him to. He now had his own closet full of his hunting gear and clothing and boots, which Lucy sometimes teased him about.

"Hey Lucy," he called out as he quickly stripped off his outerwear. Lucy crossed the hall to help him and he looked up at her. "What? Ya look like the cat that got all the cream or somethin'" he smirked. She grabbed his hand and led him to the table. "Well, what's all this?" he mumbled, eyeing the table and Lucy.

"I'm pregnant!" she burst out, then blushed. Daryl laughed.

"Well how much did it kill ya to keep it secret this long?" he rumbled. Lucy frowned in confusion.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" she asked.

"You're bout two months or more right?" he asked, puzzled at her look.

Lucy flushed. "How did you know?" Her hand unconsciously went to her abdomen.

"I ought ta know yer body," Daryl teased. "I wondered how long it would be before ya told me," and he pulled her to him and kissed her neck. Lucy pulled back and looked at him.

"You knew before I did?" she asked. Daryl laughed.

"Ya didn't know?" he laughed again.

Lucy shook her head. "I just found out at the doctor today. I….I went to see if I could get pregnant. I'd had a procedure years ago that would've prevented me getting pregnant. When they did the ultrasound one of the coils had migrated and the doctor told me I'm about two months or more. Said I probably conceived the beginning of October," she trailed off, looking at him in wonder.

Daryl nuzzled her neck. "Don't know 'bout all that. Just know I know your body. And I could see and feel a difference in it. Noticed ya were tired a little bit more than ususal, and that yer appetite had picked up a little. Didn't ya notice that yer own self?" Lucy shook her head in bemusement. "Guess ya were too busy getting settled in here," Daryl shrugged. "Thought maybe ya were waiting to get past the first three months to be sure. I was surprised ya hadn't said anything yet-I know ya cain't keep secrets," and he laughed again at the look on Lucy's face.

She blushed again, and looked at him shyly. "Are ya happy?" she whispered. Daryl brushed a curl from her face.

"I ain't never been this happy in my life-I have you by my side, we're in a safe place with folks we can trust, and now we're gonna be a family. This is something I never thought I'd have, ever." And he kissed her warmly. Lucy smiled in relief.

"Do ya want a boy or girl?" she asked as they sat down at the table. He kissed her hand-a habit he'd picked up from Tony and one that Lucy liked-and smiled.

"Don't care long as it's healthy and you are too," he replied. "Hey, next week or so we're gonna go out and get Christmas trees for everyone who wants one. And I've been making some ornaments too at the shop," he had been hanging out at the metal and wood shop during the days unbeknownst to Lucy. Christmas had never been celebrated while he was growing up, and he had been determined that he and Lucy's first Christmas together would be special. He had consulted with Carol and Maggie and gotten ideas for the ornaments and everything else that went into making a house ready for the holiday. Carol had knitted stockings for the mantel, and he had already made Lucy some presents. He'd even dried jerky for the pups and the base dogs. His best present would be ready by Christmas Eve. He couldn't wait to see her face.

They spent the rest of the night discussing baby names and due dates and nursery ideas. They fell asleep surrounded by the dogs, her back to Daryl and their hands clasped over her still flat stomach.

Christmas Eve they attended a base party with their group and many of the other families in residence. Again there was a veritable feast provided by Daryl and the others in the group he hunted with. They had also included fish, wild berries along with pies, cakes, cookies provided by Carol and the other bakers. They'd made sure to have someone dress as Santa for the children in the group and he passed out little presents.

Lucy and Daryl were sitting with Rick and Jessie and Maggie and Glen when Aaron and Eric came over to them holding a wrapped box. They smiled conspiratorially at Daryl and then looked at Lucy.

"What is it?" she yelped. Daryl laughed at her.

"Well open it up girl and you'll see," he teased. Lucy eagerly grabbed the box and noted there were holes in the top of it. Frowning she ripped the ribbon off and snatched off the top. Her mouth dropped open and she burst into tears of happiness and surprise. Inside were two furry kittens, one gray and one black. They mewed and scratched the inside of the box.

"Oh," she sighed. "Where did you get them?" she whispered as she reached in and ran her fingers over their soft fur. Aaron and Eric laughed at her reaction.

"Found some cats on a run one day-how they'd survived all this time is beyond me," Daryl explained. "Kept 'em at Aaron and Eric's and we found out two were pregnant. Had the vet here check 'em out-three toms and four females-the two were pregnant. Both mommas had litters of four bout a week apart. These two are from the first litter. They're seven weeks old." He beamed proudly that he'd managed to keep the kittens a secret from Lucy with everybody's help. Lucy cried and lifted both kittens from the box and held them against her chest. They nuzzled her softly and mewed.

Lucy looked at Daryl with a worried expression. "What about the dogs?" Daryl held a hand up.

"Already took care of that, had all the dogs on the base around the cats and kittens every day so they'd get used to 'em and not try to chase em' or worse when they're around em'. Already got homes for all of the cats and kittens and the new owners promised they'd be strictly inside cats. And our four are already well acquainted with these two, so no worries there."

Eric piped up, "We already set up one of the bedrooms in your house for the kittens. There's a litter box and beds and cat toys and everything. Now we have to work on the real nursery," he said happily. Daryl shot him a look and Eric clapped his hand over his mouth. Rick and Jessie and Maggie and Glen turned to look at Lucy and she blushed a bright red. They noticed Daryl was rather pink as well. Maggie squealed and clapped happily.

"Our babies will grow up together," she laughed. Lucy and Daryl nodded and Glen came over to clap Daryl on the shoulder.

"Congratulations man!" he exclaimed. Rick and Jessie murmured their congratulations as well.

Later that evening, Lucy and Daryl stood looking at their tree. There weren't a lot of ornaments on it, but the ones that were had been made by Daryl and Lucy felt that it was the most beautiful tree she'd ever seen. The kittens played at their feet, and the pups lounged about keeping a close eye on the kittens. Daryl's hand strayed over Lucy's abdomen, now just very slightly swelled. He wiped some tears from Lucy's face and she blushed.

"I guess I'm glad I don't have any morning sickness, but I'm already more than tired of crying over everything," she murmured.

Daryl kissed her softly. "I don't mind, as long as they're only ever happy tears," and he pulled her toward the stairs. "C'mon, momma, let's go to bed 'fore Santa gets here," and Lucy picked the kittens up and followed him up the stairs, the dogs close behind. She placed the kittens in their room and the dogs settled themselves in the hallway. Daryl had decided to get Persephone and Achilles used to sleeping on the floor or in the hall to prepare them for when the baby arrived. He'd insisted on the baby sleeping with them or at the very least in the room with them when it arrived. He didn't want any child of his out of his sight until he felt comfortable about it-which Lucy guessed would be around the age of eighteen. She had smirked about his fussing, but was glad he was overprotective instead of being careless.

As they slid into bed, Daryl pulled her shirt off and lay his hand on her bare abdomen and kissed it softly. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. He moved to kiss her lips and she pulled him to her.

"I love you Daryl Dixon," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Think ya wanna change yer name anytime soon?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Really?" she whispered in surprise. "I hadn't even thought of it."

"I have. But only if ya wanna," he mumbled.

"Can we get married New Year's Eve? It would start the new year off right, and I always wanted to get married then," she whispered.

"Sounds good," he whispered back. "I love you Mrs. Dixon," and he turned pink at the sound of it. Lucy giggled and kissed him.

"I love you too, Mr. Dixon." And she sighed and lay her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her curls.

THE END


	31. Chapter 31

May 9, 2016

Hello readers! I just wanted to first apologize for having been so tardy in posting new chapters to my stories the last couple of weeks. I do have an explanation though…

Another writer on this site and on Archive Of Our Own-she goes by both Mistyeye and bubblesbromleigh-and I are collaborating on a novel. This is not a fanfiction novel, but is in fact a fiction novel taking place in England during WWII. The inspiration for the novel was Norman Reedus-we are both fans of his beyond TWD and began bouncing ideas off each other as to what type of role would let him really show off his acting chops.

This novel is the result of our brainstorming and collaboration. We have a page on FB-MistyKat Productions, have started a GoFundMe page for startup and research expenses and hope to have our novel published as an ebook by December of this year at the latest.

I hope you can visit our FB page and like and share it with your friends. I'll be posting more regularly hopefully to my works already in progress here on Fanfiction and as always I am grateful for your reviews, suggestions and encouragement and your patience while waiting for updates.

Fingers crossed!


End file.
